Paved With Gold
by I.A.Turner
Summary: Beth and Daryl are ripped away from the illusion of safety, fractured from the group and torn apart in different ways. A series of tantalizing & fearful events on the road push them together and tear them apart. Will the illusion of safety ever become reality for them and the group? (No Grady, No Beth death!) Yay. Rated M (Eventually)
1. After The Fall

Chapter 1

Uneven footsteps thudded across the dry Georgia dust that day, fleeing and falling away from the tragic scene behind. Eyes wide, lungs burnt from the force of their panicked footsteps, the smell of smoke and blood filling the air. The brush of the dense forest scratched on skin, the sharp stinging of the wound aggravated by the wind blowing through as they ran.

Sullen sounds of the dead and the crackle of fire became more and more distance as the forest stretched on, seemingly endless. All of a sudden they came to a stop, crumbling into the thick leaf bed below, tired feet and searing lungs seemed to be the only threat for now.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound, lungs strained from the smoke and dust far behind them. But Beth couldn't escape it. There it was.. unrelenting like a constant loop of terrifying film. _The Governor, the ring of the sword, the blood.._

"My Daddy is dead.."

Her voice didn't sound like her own, it was empty and detached like she was trying so hard to believe that it was real. Daryl on the other hand was painfully aware. It stung so hard he could almost double over in pain; Hershel the man he'd deeply respected.. hell it was more than that, the man he thought of as family was gone. _Gone.._ The ring of the sword was ever piercing in his ears, the way the mirrored blade came away tarnished in the beloved man's blood flashed again and again.

A laboured breath, a shake of his head and it was fading, the pain of the ever so fresh memory of moments ago was washed away and a wave of sound filled its place; the girls breathing was loud as she laid near him, staring into the blue smear of sky that was barely visible behind the clouds of pillowing dark smoke that towered behind the trees.

"C'mon..." Daryl breathed, rising to look down at the Blonde haired orphan on the ground.

Slowly she rose, looking warily around , scoping out the terrain for Walkers. A grubby tanned hand nudged her arm, giving her the signal to walk beside the him deep into the darkening forest..

 _We can live here for the rest of our lives.._

It seemed so long ago. That small sentence scrawled on a page, it almost felt like another life to Beth as she sat there on the dry ground staring blankly at the fire. It popped and crackled some, leaving blotches in front of her eyes as they scanned to the man opposite. He hadn't said anything, even when she'd asked to do something...anything except sit here powerless. She felt it, buried under the grief, that spark of hope cracking to break free. Just like the itch in her feet, it pushed her to move, run, search for her family in any way possible.

"There's got to be other survivors?" she said, suddenly irritated at the man's blatant disregard for her words.

"You're a tracker? You can track!" Beth couldn't stop herself, it kept coming, frustration fuelling her actions, unlike her in every way. The stoic man in front of her didn't respond much, the blank flick of his eyes at her now upright stance was Beth's only tell that he was _a_ ctually listening. It made her angrier, stoking the embers of anger in her gut.

"Fine. If you won't track, I will."

Daryl sat there, listening but silent wishing the overly optimistic teen would sit the hell down and stop whining. It was unlikely there was anyone left alive. Almost immediately he blinked, inwardly scolding himself. Rick was strong so was Michonne.. they must have got out. The girl's boots stomped into the forest and Daryl found himself getting up, the heavy weight of obligation making him follow. With heavy legs he dowsed the fire with dirt and walked the opposite way against the brush, silently trying to find the teenager he'd hardly spoken to but someone found himself minding.

It was light when he found her, the birds chirping loudly in a nearby tree. He'd heard her before he spotted her blonde hair. Daryl knew she wasn't a tracker, nothing of the sort but her efforts to keep concealed were piss poor. He'd stepped forward out of the trees to say something but obscured tracks caught his attention, the light in the depths of him flickered but quickly dissipated when the boot prints were uncovered. Hours old..

Daryl could almost feel the bloom of optimism coming off Beth, she stood maybe a metre behind him, peering into the tracks she knew nothing about.

"Whoever they are it means they're alive.."

"No." He bit. "It means they were alive four or five hours ago." Daryl looked up, wondering how he got saddled with someone so out of touch with the reality of this new world. Not as in denial as some but bad enough. She should know better.

"They're alive." she'd hissed and the urge to snap at her boiled but she'd stormed off just in time.

Beth paused, looking down at the grapes in the bandana Daryl had shoved at her, his attempt of an apology at mentioning her Father she supposed. Her stomach growled at the measly things in her hand. The urge to eat them was strong but the thought of the others starving somewhere outweighed the need.

"They're gonna be hungry when we find 'um" She muttered at Daryl's back, he'd moved forward peaking her attention.

She took a moment to look at the man in front of her. She'd not taken any time to look at him before, he was cool headed but aggressive and hell...no one could miss the unfailing pessimism pouring off of him.

 _Human Blood.._ he'd said, they'd put up a fight but whoever it was didn't come out unscathed and in this world that meant certain death. Beth felt instantly ashamed, she'd reprimanded Daryl for his lack of faith just a few moments earlier.

Beth's heart jumped as a twig snapped. The long knife she'd acquired held its own in the air, ready: but a cold hand gripped her shoulder from behind, surprising her. Expecting an attack from the front she'd not been as prepared as she'd first thought. Beth yelped at the cold contact; teeth snapped at her exposed shoulders as she squirmed, the knife becoming useless in her hands all she could do was shove. A growl came from Daryl as he swooped after a miss directed arrow, his hands grabbing the rotting Walker. Beth fell away, fumbling for her knife as Daryl rolled over yanking the writhing shell of a man with him. The knife she so easily dropped was driven into the decaying skull of the walker; she'd done it.. This time it wasn't through the safety of a fence. Beth found herself in a state of somewhat confusion, she had no faith in herself as a fighter but the action came from somewhere deep. Somewhere locked off from anyone, it held all the rage directed to one person; The Governor.

"C'mon.." She heard Daryl breathe, he was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't place. But Beth knew there was anger hidden somewhere, even if there was she knew he'd never divulge it. He said nothing, breathing heavily. All she was wanted to do was sit and cry but somehow Beth knew it wasn't an option, not now..

Daryl had seen the boy sized shoe before Beth but he had no doubt that the girl behind him had her own take on what happened here. Blood tarnished the ground, there was no conceivable evidence that it was anyone they knew, but that sinking feeling Daryl knew well settled in his gut. The ground squelched underfoot, it was slippery with organs and sinew; the hunched Walkers fed nosily the leftovers didn't go wasted. Without a second thought he despatched them swiftly with an arrow; retrieving them he yanked angrily, snatching the arrows back.

He'd all but forgotten the girl; until she cried. Shallow, sharp sounds stopped his fast pace, she was crying, mourning the people that were now smears of blood in dirt. Daryl stopped, looking over his shoulder at her, there wasn't anything to do.. no point in tears so he looked away trudging against the tracks. But something unknown stopped him, something different and he turned, helplessly staring once again. She was shaking with tears and he knew, that in this moment they weren't just for the people that were; they were for her Father, for Maggie for everyone he himself had been trying to forget.

Beth's fingers scanned the lined pages of the diary she'd kept hidden before ripping them out and throwing it in the fire. Her eyes were sore and heavy but sleep didn't come, she'd watched Daryl walk away for a time and come back with a Rabbit. She'd declined food but Daryl had, had none of it shoving a stick of cooked meat her way. Secretly happy that she'd been shown the slightest bit of regard from her begrudged fellow survivor. She ate slowly reading the words she'd written a lifetime before.

 _I believe for Daddy, if this doesn't work.. I don't know how I could keep going.._

The words rang clear and painfully true. She _d_ idn't know how to keep going, there was no tangible evidence that anyone she'd ever loved was alive, but that unmistakable glow from the light within her hadn't gone out. Beth didn't know why she even spoke, but when she looked up Daryl was paying attention.

"We're going to find them. We will."


	2. Outside Inmates

Beth stood in the middle of the dirt and called out to him, but he ignored her, charging ahead at full speed. From the moment the embers of the night's fire were stamped out he'd taken off without her, his winged vest becoming ever further away. Beth shook her head, eyes narrowing angrily. She didn't appreciate being this far behind him, as much as she pleaded she could take care of herself being alone didn't sit right. Being under his protection felt strangely comforting. When they weren't arguing that is Beth thought, running to keep up with him.

"Why did you run off?!" Beth stared incredulously at Daryl who crouched down in the dirt, pulling viciously at a particularly nasty looking Mud Snake under his boots.

"Snakes are fast.." he grunted, skilfully skinning the snake in the early light of dawn. Beth observed the look on his face, it was scrunched up, teeth biting his lower lip in concentration.

"You gonna stare or get those things set up?" Beth blinked, realising she'd been staring at the kill for too long. She glared at him but nodded, her small hands threading the car parts through some bailing twine they'd found a few days back. She pulled at her work, testing the noise and strength for good measure. It gave Daryl less cause to moan anyway..

The midday sun seared down through the trees, helping to light the fire. They'd not needed the extra heat but the mud snake wouldn't cook itself. It was burnt in some places but it didn't bother Daryl as he devoured the chunks of meat, spitting out the bones into the fire. He knew that this couldn't go on much longer, they'd had hardly any food since the Prison and Beth was starting to look a little weary. Through the corner of his eye Daryl could see that she was sweating, but there was no colour to her cheeks. As much as he disliked the situation, if they were ever going to find their family Daryl didn't want to bring back the Teenager dead. Something would have to be done, they'd find somewhere to hold up for a bit; anything to get out of the heat. Daryl had never had anyone rely on him before, it felt like a heavy stone of obligation in his pocket; It was slowing him down.

"I need a drink.."

Daryl chucked the bottle of collected rain water in Beth's direction, wondering whether this was what it was like having a toddler. He'd have to ask Rick, if they ever met again.. Judith would never have been this testing, maybe she'd have been better use too.

"No, a real drink..I thought we could go find some?"

Daryl had heard. He was too engrossed in his mud snake to care about the Teenagers odd request. He didn't bother to look as her boots stormed past him.

The pull to get up and drag her defiant ass kicking and screaming back to the camp was bubbling unusually under Daryl's skin. Not sure whether it was the obligation to his scattered family or her defiance that'd spurred the action but he moved scoping the bushes for her. Once again he'd heard her muttering and the inconspicuous sound of her heavy tread before even spotting the flash of gold against the tree. His stance in the bushes and the fresh sent of snake blood covered him from the walkers as they stumbled aimlessly past groaning and growling in spooky unison. A flutter of fear gathered in his chest as he spotted Beth upright, frozen in fear against the tree. Daryl found himself torn, quickly turning over the implications of leaving her to defend herself in his mind. Before he could act on either a rock slammed into a tree off to the side of Beth herself; she'd acted, cleverly much to Daryl's surprise. He pushed himself out of the cover and stalked towards her, crossbow raised encase of any danger to himself.

Hearing the crack of the brush nearby Beth jumped around, her heart beating over time; _Daryl._ She made the effort to switch her expression from fear to determination, bizarrely hoping he'd seen her effort to defend herself. As she watched him eye her and turn away anger rose, was he even capable of an expression or even a hint of sourness at the fact he'd misjudged her will to live? Apparently not.

At first Beth didn't want to move, but the further away he got the anxiety she experienced grew stronger, ultimately drawing her to follow. In the commotion Beth had forgotten her need to wander away from the camp in the first place.. booze.

A wave of sadness crept over her as she walked, it'd been the first time since _that_ day that'd she thought of Hershel; A stabbing hitched her breathing, hot tears threatened but were blinked back. The uncharacteristic quest for Alcohol had brought back hazy memories of life at the farm; her Daddy scolding Maggie for stumbling home at 4am smelling of Vodka. She remembered laughing at the sight of her sister hungover and banished to the barn for the night to detox.

Something cold slamming into Beth's knees brought her back to reality. Daryl was looking at her with cold eyes, crossbow slung over a bare shoulder.

"You brought me back!?" She scowled, realizing her error of not noticing the path he'd taken her.

"I'm not staying in the suck ass camp!" Hot anger worked its way to the surface and she yelled at the surly man in front of her.

"Hey! You've had your fun!" Unexpectedly he spoke, barking angrily at her.

Beth felt rough hands grab her bicep yanking her up and over the string with ease. She felt herself freeze momentarily at the contact before regaining her fire

"Don't you feel anythin'?!" Beth found herself screeching at Daryl, his hand still holding her in place.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. you think everything's screwed! I guess that's a feelin'!" Her breath was coming out in burst between sharp words. Daryl was silent but Beth could see it'd had an effect on him.. he didn't give much away though.

"What are we gonna do? Spend the rest of our lives staring into the fire and eating mud snakes?!" She yelled incredulously, ignoring his powerful gaze.

Beth could almost feel the anger buzzing off him, but he didn't shout; A part of Beth wanted him to have a reaction...anything that resembled a human was living inside that cave man shell he wore so well.

She'd seen emotion in him before; first when the little girl came out the barn, his face was twisted into heartbreak for Carol then almost instantly it switched to hot anger and resentment. Then again, when Zach died...his face was somewhat compassionate. But that Daryl died at the prison. Beth didn't recognise this person. He was cold, angry and uncaring staring back at her, those blue eyes holding her to the spot. The bristling irritation was still there fluttering in her stomach as his resentful eyes bored through her.. But Beth knew anger felt white hot, whatever this was made her focus, dropping her with a thud back into the world outside her brain.

Blinking, she tried to fall back into herself, trying to pull any scrap of anger she could find to arm herself but falling flat. Instinctively she fled away from Daryl, whose expression hadn't changed.

..

Beth was tired. Her legs aching, every step felt like a mile. It was nearly dusk, the sky was dark, thunder rumbled and churned in the distance gaining on them, pushing the pair to walk faster. Any shelter would be better than this. Beth stopped to look up at the sky for a second, it was beautiful and deadly with equal measure.

"Beth. C'mon!" She heard Daryl shout over the rain that'd doused them from head to toe.

Her jeans were uncomfortable, clinging to her skin making the cold sting a little more.

"It's cold.." Beth moaned wiping water from her arms as she caught up.

Daryl's untamed hair was slick, sticking to his face and neck. His arms unlike Beth's were the same shade of dirt and tan, not a goosebump in sight!

"Too slow.." he grunted.

Beth felt his hand drag her further, the trees doing little to shield them from the downpour that was only getting worse the further they walked. Beth wished he'd stop manhandling and asked nicely. _Yeah like that's going to happen_ a sly version of Beth's own voice chuckled in her head.

"Daryl! Stop.." Beth tried to yell but was caught on something sharp. Her teeth gritted, as Daryl tried to release her, his yelling muffled by the rain.

"My boots is caught! Stop yelling and hel-" her sentence was cut short and something snapped sending her flying towards him.

With nothing to grab onto, her body flew forward landing with an ungraceful thud on top of Daryl, sending them both into the mud. The both failed helplessly, Daryl's hands grasped Beth's shoulders, shoving her away from her place on his chest. He swore staring at the state he was in and Beth couldn't help but giggle. Daryl on the other hand wasn't happy..

"Think that's funny do ya? Huh?" He snarled using one hand to retrieve his crossbow, the other wiped mud from his eyes.

"Daryl I- I'm sorry. I got stuck.." Beth's eyes were wounded, the giggle died on her lips at his expression.

"Look were your goin' next time.." he snapped, pushing further into the trees.

Daryl waited for her to catch up, she was always paces behind him and he'd had enough. He'd yelled at her, grabbing her for the second time today. He wasn't usually the manhandling women type of guy but this moody blonde exasperated him. He'd pulled but something was wrong, it looked to Daryl as if her boot had caught in a rib cage of a decaying body. One more pull and she'd be free Daryl thought but all too clearly from his position on the ground he'd misjudged her, again.

Her hands went first grabbing the collar of his vest, her head butting his chin. As they both fell Daryl jumped in surprise, feeling Beth's cold hands grapple on his stomach for leverage to roll away. The closeness of another person and squish of the mud awoke something horrible in him, the dark feeling he had when he'd been back in Atlanta with Merle. He snapped at the blonde who giggled stupidly standing above him. She'd visibly recoiled at his words, her nose wrinkling in shock at his tone. He said what he'd said out of protection not malice but he guessed the two weren't mutually exclusive any more.

The restless feeling of upsetting her didn't linger though; she kept getting slower, the rain got worse and the thunder was drowning out his own thoughts. They needed somewhere safe and dry, now.

"Hey! Daryl.." he heard Beth shout and turned, trying not to berate her about the potential of attracting a walker, he knew they were pretty feisty during the night and didn't want any run ins, especially on such low energy. The both of them were useless.

He trudged through the mud and branches over to her, she was pointing to a shed something small but dry from the looks of things. He nodded in her direction signalling for her to lead the way, she looked the slightest bit scared. Daryl didn't blame her, he hadn't exactly been the best company these last few days. They both carried on exhausted and freezing, but the barn was in sight.

"Get your knife out.." Daryl huffed, his crossbow aimed at the barn.

Beth was shaking. Whether it was from cold or nerves Daryl couldn't tell, he didn't much care either, as long as she got the job done; it would do her good to have some adrenaline.

The barn doors flew open with the force of the wind, narrowly missing Beth in the process. Daryl shot her a look before peering into the barn carefully, a muffled noise had the both of them staring into the darkness weapons poised for attack.

A particularly nasty bolt of lightning struck behind the structure illuminating the black;

Beth's scream was piercing, it left Daryl's ears ringing. Seconds later, in-between bolts of lightning he could see Beth slashing the oncoming walkers. They'd been slow at first, but the scent of fear and flesh had them react in an instant; clawing, snapping and reaching out towards them.

"Beth! Run!" Daryl found himself reaching desperately for her hand, looping her wrist with his fingers.

"Don't let up!" he yelled, knowing that one misstep or slip of the hand would end them both.

He'd made a promise to Maggie back in those last moments before the illusion of safety was ripped away and he didn't intend to break it now.

Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any guesses what Daryl's promise to Maggie was hmm? I'm going to play with the timing of the events post Prison fall, it may not be in the TV show order but it's in my order haha! Daryl was pretty much an arse in this chapter, Beth was beth haha! Hopefully I'm doing them justice and writing them how they are in the show but I can't help but feel I'm not doing that so any constructive help would be welcomed! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give it a Kudos etc.. it helps me write ;)

Love, x


	3. She's Not Them

Snarling jaws, dark hands and dead eyes gained and gained, the rain lashed down making it hard to see between cracks of wild lightening. Muscles ached and lungs burnt, with no food and even less energy every stride became sluggish, one step close to death for the both of them. Their breathing came in bursts, each harder than the last, there was no way this could do;

"I can't- go any further!"

"RUN!" Daryl yelled, gripping harder to Beth's wrist.

He tried desperately to ignore the burn in his lungs, pulling Beth further into the trees.

There was a road up ahead he was sure of that, he could feel the wind of an open space catch on his cold skin. Daryl's grip became harder, every stride pounded the mud with twice the force. They'd make it out of this. He looked back at the herd, they were stumbling through the bog, this was their chance! Daryl turned, catching Beth's widened gaze; the blue orbs in her head seemed to glow with fear, mud covered her hair and face making it hard to see. There was no doubt she saw Daryl's signal.

At that they short forward, spotting the broken down vehicle ahead;

"C'mon, get in!" Daryl bellowed slamming the trunk door up, to his surprise Beth clambered in without hesitation, scrambling to shut the door with a rag from the bike.

Beth had flung herself to one end of the trunk with Daryl's legs shoved over her lap. For a millisecond the only sound was their ragged breathing and the rolling storm, until the pack of walkers burst out, growling with renewed vigour at the loss of food. Daryl could feel Beth tense harshly in the small space, which now seemed m _u_ ch smaller.

The slight crack in between the trunk and the bumper was the only light. It shined a beam across their eyes but none of the pair had any intention to move or even blink, their gaze stayed fixed at the herd rumbling past. It was no secret to both of them that they were worse at night but with the added storm the dead seemed wild, hungry and the dim glint of their eyes seemed to glow eerily.

Daryl could sense Beth's fear. She whimpered loudly as the herd passed slamming into the car, her hand gripped his ankle unconsciously. Ordinarily he'd have scolded her but this time the wrath of nature protected them from the deadlier threat.

Time seemed to drag on, a minute felt like an hour. But as the lightning and thunder rolled away the mass of the dead seemed to dissipate, but the occupants in the car didn't move. It was never safe. Beth had watched Daryl for a brief second, adjusting his grip on the crossbow. Her leg was dead from Daryl's heavy weight. As she tried to move it, she wiped her sweat laced face with her other hand. His blue eyes locked onto her, not anticipating her sharp movement. Their eyes didn't leave each other as they moved , shoving the trunk upward quickly.

The intense morning glow disorientated Beth causing her to stumble forward, a flash of nausea taking her breath away.

Daryl found himself catching her, pulling her upright by her waist. Beth noticed that he looked the slightest bit concerned which made a considerable change from recent days.

Daryl had turned from his attempt to walk away watch warily at Beth smiling hazily, it must have been exhaustion and sleep deprivation making her crazy; who would smile after that experience? Not Daryl that's for sure. He was tired, aching and desperately thirsty, maybe they should have looked to find booze after all.

..

They'd not spoken for a while and Beth was getting tired of the silence, if silence is what he wanted he could just hang out with Judith. A pang of guilt swept through her. _Judith.._ She hadn't meant to use her name in that way it made her heart yearn for the family she lost. In a matter of minutes her whole family was scattered, dead for all she knew.

The ache didn't go away as they walked. In fact it got worse, being stuck with someone who saw you only as a burden sucked tremendously.

Not long later Beth found herself pushing through thick branches following Daryl into an open field.

A not so modest building stood a way up the field. It looked okay from here Beth noted but more than likely something sinister was waiting inside.

"Where are we?"

"'Dunno, I'm not a map.." Daryl grunted striding forward quickly.

 _Pine Vista Country Club.._

Beth felt the slightest wave of excitement as they stepped inside the back doors, though it soon disappeared; the strong familiar scent of decay barrelled out sending them recoiling back. Covering their mouths the pair stepped in, Daryl ignored the swinging corpses trying and failing to grab them.

" Stupid things didn't even know enough to shoot themselves in the head!" Daryl spat, a slight hint of humour in his voice. Beth looked in disbelief at his tone, no compassion.. She rolled her eyes, pushing past the surly man who looked at her dumb struck as she went.

It was damp and dingy, the smell of decay lingered everywhere. Glass crushed under Beth's boots as she walked, once again on the hunt for something stronger than rainwater.

"Golfers like to booze it up, right?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at Daryl as he passed, completely ignoring her attempt at conversation. His torch light faded into the black, away from her.

"Hey, Dary-" Beth hissed, irritation bubbling up unexpectedly; but she fell short at the slamming behind her. Something was pounding at the door, the golf club straining to keep them shut.

Daryl heard the noise, his head shooting up to glance at Beth through the grimy window separating them. She was stood stock still in fear knife raised, the blade glinting against the shaky glow of her torch. Daryl watched as her eyes seemed to glow with fear as the door strained further, the flutter of panic in his stomach rose, pushing his legs into action. Rushing forward his hand grabbed her shoulders just in time pulling Beth towards the a pair of dark wooden doors, ignoring her glassy gaze.

Beth was practically thrown through the gap, watching as he growled slamming the double doors shut. They had no time to exchange words as people rushed through the doors speaking in hushed tones. Daryl didn't expect this, there was no sign of people around, no tracks, not even a discarded fire pit. _Fuck.._ He frantically contemplated facing these strangers head on, but he was brought back to Beth; she could hardly defend herself, despite her repeated attempts to tell him otherwise. No.. they couldn't risk getting hurt, there was nothing to patch them up here; Daryl scolded their combined uselessness, giving in and following Beth into another small room.

Beth could hear them whispering and clambering over the bodies in the next room. Daryl stood there useless for once, staring blankly into the dark. Panic rose in Beth she knew his lack of a plan, lack of anything could spell a potential blood bath; without thinking she took his arm, her small hand barely gripping to his bicep.

"Daryl.." she huffed yanking harder before fleeing with him hot on her heals.

Instinctively Beth took a detour into a side room she'd discovered; it was small, barely room for two. In the dim light it looked like a pantry, but she couldn't see much with the absence of the torch. When Beth looked up Daryl was shoving himself into the cramped space, a pained look on his face; Beth knew it was small but really? He was practically smothering her with the front of his body, the car trunk had more space in it than this! Beth huffed audibly trying to keep still but something was underfoot, cylindrical and sloshing with her movements.

"Looks like y'found your booze after all.." Daryl muttered, surprised that he didn't sound much like himself at all, the close proximity of the two threw him off balance.

Beth opened her mouth to speak but couldn't, suddenly aware of him being so close. It made her throat seize up and heart pound. There was no fathomable reason behind it, Beth had been this close to someone before but it felt strangely like cold water down her neck. Beth had realised she'd not said anything, she was just staring up at him oddly, her face pinched into a confused frown. Blinking she glanced down, ignoring the pounding in her ears.

 _Peach Schnapps.._

"Hey! Get back here, I told you not to leave my side!" A voice bellowed right outside the door, halting anything Beth was thinking to say. Daryl shot a look at the door and Beth registered his hands trying to lift the crossbow but the room had no leverage. Daryl realised in that moment that he'd have to change positioning in this coffin of a room to have a chance at an escape. The air was starting to close in and he felt uncomfortable being in the space; Strangely he'd never been prone to claustrophobia?

"Get behind me. Keep quiet.." Daryl hissed, pushing his palm flat to Beth's stomach shoving her against the metal shelf, gone was any hesitation about being discovered. The white hot anger rose in his chest; he was a Dixon and Dixon's don't hide from a fight, they didn't cower in a room like a bitch. Beth pleaded with him to think, Daryl was going to get them killed! He didn't spare a thought for her it seemed.. it annoyed Beth, she knew he was smart enough to weigh up the options but the tell tale shake in his stance told her otherwise.

"Daryl.. Don't!" Beth hissed gripping her shaking hand to his forearm, she noticed him flinch under her touch, pulling away from her. He was breathing loudly, staring hard at the door. Beth new in her gut that if he went busting out that door they wouldn't leave unscathed

"There's too many of them..don't" Beth felt an uncomfortable beat anew in her chest as he stepped back to face her. It didn't slow, if anything it thundered faster as Daryl raised his head to look her in the eye. His were different, they seemed to bore into her head increasing the rhythm in her chest.

Daryl only saw red. Searing anger bubbled up from that dark place he fought to keep hidden, he cursed himself for being weak showing that pure emotion to anyone, let alone Beth; Her optimism, her relenting faith in this world got under his skin, tightening it from anger and a confused prickle.

"There's nothing here..damn looters.." A voice snapped from behind the door, they both stood upright tearing their eyes away from each other to look at the closed door

"It's called surviving not looting, idiot! Come on, there's some more places to look." Female, Beth noted; there was something in the voice alone that sent cold shivers up Beth's spine..

"I want to check everywhere for those bastards, I'll die before I let them get away with killing my father.."

Beth felt the muscle in her chest slam against its bony cage, desperate for release. The woman's voice took her breath away and scared her with equal measure, and all of a sudden she was back behind the fences, vision blurred as the sword swung, coated in her father's blood. The one eyed killer smiling gloriously back at her flashed in between sobering blinks, the voices were fading away, the adrenaline hung thick in the air between herself and Daryl. Beth was vaguely aware of his eyes in her peripheral, he was moving toward the door swinging it open with ease.

"They're gone. Let's get out of here.." he grunted, disappearing quickly.

But Beth hung back, reaching down to pick up the clear bottle next to her. Peach Schnapps, she didn't know what it was, whether it was good or what I'd be like to down the whole bottle but she took it anyway, heading off in the direction Daryl left her.

..

Daryl pushed away from the shaking girl in front of him, she was hyperventilating but he couldn't bring himself to calm her down, the red mist still lingered; he'd listened to the overly optimistic teenager and out of some bizarre twist of fate she'd been right.. this was new. He scoffed, fumbling with the door. He needed air and fast..maybe a bottle of whisky? But why? He had no time or want to contemplate that strange thought. He wanted out of his graveyard.

The boots that were slightly snug on Daryl's feet crushed glass and body parts as he walked, rushing to leave; the un-neighbourly types weren't far away and he had no desire to run into them again, they had to go somewhere to hold up overnight.

The sun was a rich orange hue low in the sky, bobbing on top of the trees in a hazy glow illuminating the grass ahead of them. Beth had caught up, panting to keep up with Daryl, he'd rushed away quickly and Beth winced wondering if she'd been stupid enough to offend him. Looking back he probably wasn't so pleased she'd been the one to defuse his rage; his recklessness could have killed them both, it was a smart move, he had no reason to be angry with her.

Beth huffed off the idea, lengthening her stride to walk in tandem. She watched as he walked, his eyes focused ahead...until he spotted the bottle in her hands. Almost immediately Beth felt her face scorch, embarrassed like she'd be caught red handed but Daryl just stared down at her, his face awash with surprise and irritation.

"You need to get your priorities straight girl, we have to survive not get lit!" Daryl yelled snatching the bottle from her hands. She looked almost ashamed, her eyes tearing like a child. Daryl fought the effort to slap some sense into her, balling his free hand into his pocket.

Beth watched blinking back tears as the bottle was launched into the trees. It was stupid she knew, crying over a bottle of booze she had no business drinking, but after everything she'd been through, everything she'd lost Beth wanted something that was tangible..something hers. Daryl would never understand her he just scowled and Beth wondered if he'd ever felt anything but rage and frustration?

He'd changed since leaving the prison, she had too, before all this she'd never have this urge for drink , she'd never know this grief and pain but she'd always be weak, she'd have always been the babysitter. I guess the tragedy had brought her something new..

Daryl watched angrily as the girls faced changed with her thoughts, resignation being the last twist on her delicate features before she stormed away, verging off into the trees behind the building.

Beth looked up to the sky, carefully treading behind Daryl who'd been silent again all evening. Pulling her measely cardigan up over her shoulders Beth pressed on intrigued; Daryl had wandered off to the side sharply peering through the slight bend in the trees, what was it?

"I found this with Michonne.. should be safe for the night."

Beth followed Daryl's gaze, a small shed stood lonely, surrounded by trees, the dead body of what Beth assumed to be the occupant laid flat on the decking out front. As she got closer she saw the body was dismembered somewhat and female, it's organs spilled out littering the floor. It wasn't decayed much, unlike the walkers she'd seen, her skull had been crushed at the back stopping reanimation. It's face showing no signs of pain, the delicate blood spattered features of the dead woman were eerily peaceful. Absentmindedly Beth's fingers traced the scar on her left wrist, she let her mind wander back wondering silently if it would have been better, in the dark, no awareness of the harsh brutality that had befallen her family..

"Beth?" Wiping a tear away quickly, Beth snapped her head up stepping back slightly. Daryl was standing in front of her, his features soft and she wondered what in her face had warranted that look? An aching weighed heavy in Beth's chest, the all too familiar sting of tears brewed in her eyes;

"Come on.." Daryl sighed after a few moments more, he couldn't conjure up the right words to reassure her. Deep down he thought he knew what she was thinking, her small fingers brushing the scar he knew about but didn't mention.

She wasn't Maggie, Michonne or Carol but she cared, she was good and in this world, that was going to get her killed.

 **Hey there! Sorry if it was a bit choppy or didn't really go anywhere, I'm having trouble getting them a little closer, bare with me! I'm sort of proud of this chapter and enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you all thought, in forms of reviews etc. I love hearing from you, it makes me happy and is guaranteed to get a chapter out of me!**

 **Thanks for reading! x**


	4. Thieves and Saviours

_Chapter 4_

It was colder at night now Autumn was starting to take hold, the leaves on the trees above the shack crisped up and changed from vivid green to a rich brown in a day. Beth sat on the porch looking up at the sky, her back pressed up against the broken rail. She breathed a contented but no less drunk sigh, the stars were shining brighter than normal. It might have been the Moonshine they'd found but she didn't care, the pleasant warmth in her gut lowered her inhibitions setting her off into a giggle. She smiled at the man across from her, his legs were pulled up to his chest his head resting on his knees, the crossbow he'd so tightly clung to was resting against the wood of the shack. Beth noticed his wry hint of a smile in the dark, a pleasant contrast to the scowl he wore earlier in that day.

"I wish I could feel like this all the time..Is that bad?" She sighed, her row of teeth gleaming.

Daryl watched her, she was a lightweight and lit as hell but she had a sparkle that made his stomach twist oddly. He'd never seen her smile, he'd never cared, he didn't care but he indulged her just the same, shaking his head at her question.

"Nah, it's fine. You'll feel sick tomorrow, wish y'never had any. You'll be cursin' me to hell.." he smiled, feeling the light-headedness of too much booze as he shifted.

"My dad, when he talked about his drinkin' days; He looked sad, ashamed. At high school parties I thought he'd roll up with that look in his eyes. I couldn't do it.. I always had a can of soda...just encase." Beth sighed, looking up to the trees again.. the happiness of earlier sobered into sadness.

"I thought you were a happy drunk?" Daryl scoffed, letting the slightest hint of humour slip through.

"I was just thinkin' what he'd look like now, seein' me like this.."

 _Proud.._ Daryl thought, not wanting to show weakness. He'd grown up with people that were so unfeeling and cruel, expressing his emotions felt like the sting of a belt. It made his skin crawl.

"I'm tired.." Beth sighed, moving to lay against the cool deck. The view of the sky panned out stretching endlessly back, glittering and calm. Distracted by the night sky she didn't register Daryl move to lay near her, mirroring her position on the ground.

He looked up at the expanse of black and silver, it was a weirdly calm night and the only sounds were their breathing. It relaxed him somewhat. This peace was a brilliant difference to earlier in the day, they seemed like different people. Fighting against each other under the heady influence of Moonshine; his aggression and resentment towards her happy life, her frustration at his cruelty and negativity. He'd regretted, that he knew, spewing those things to her but he couldn't stop it. In the end he'd broken and he hated himself, showing her he was human didn't sit right. Her hug had squeezed him tight, he'd resented the contact but couldn't do anything, it wasn't something he was used to.. warm and comforting.

A cool feeling settled through him as he sat, reliving the drunken conversation of moments ago;

 _"I'll be gone someday.. I will.."_ Her voice echoed, leaving him riddled with goosebumps, the eerie morbidity filled him with fear and icy dread.

As Daryl looked over, watching as Beth looked at the sky, another sentence continued to linger in his mind;

 _"Now God forbid you let anyone get too close!"_ It was as unsettling as the last. He felt strange when she'd said it but didn't know why, there was a lot of that during the day in between the arguing, he felt-

Daryl jumped, not getting a chance to finish the thought; Beth's warm hand slipped into his, she wound her fingers in-between the gaps squeezing, reluctantly he held hers too unaware of why he didn't pull away.

"It's beautiful.." Beth sighed sadly "I almost forgot that walker's exist..I forgot everything.."

A thought hit Beth like a hammer between the eyes. It might have been the booze, but she didn't care. She sat upright smiling giddily;

"We should burn that shit show down!"

She knew it was reckless but it didn't slow her down any, the shack that stood in front of them was an echo of a former life for Daryl, Beth wanted it gone; everything that had happened, all the harsh words exchanged between them would float away in the smoke and they'd both be reborn out of the ashes.

Beth watched, her smile wobbling slightly as Daryl rose. She felt almost scared he'd shout at her for being so stupid, but to her surprise he disappeared to hurry back with an arm full of jars;

"We're gonna need more booze!"

It made her smile shyly. It was hidden deep but he did feel, despite the grumpy stoicism he wore constantly, Beth knew it was there..

"What you said earlier, about life in the prison. That's how it should have been y'know.." Daryl stuttered, glugging some moonshine down before splashing it against the wall. He watched as she stared, smiling at him.

"You're _going_ to see them again. We'll find 'em..I promise.."

That was the last words uttered between them, companionable silence followed as they watched the flames engulf the shack, middle fingers raised in defiance. The warmth of the flames cleansed Beth, she felt new looking at the dark sky with fresh eyes.

...

 **T** he tracks were an endless stretch ahead of them, the trees bent inward darkening their path. It was cold and gloomy, a thick fog hung heavy in the air; Maggie pushed ahead of the others, her black clad shoes pounding the metal. The loss of her lover manifested physically as a scratching under her skin that wouldn't abate, the slower they walked the worse it got.

"Maggie..Stop.." Sasha breathed, struggling to keep Bob steady his weight hindering her footsteps. But Maggie didn't let up, they had six bullets and a machete between them they couldn't afford to rest, Bob would be fine Maggie thought ignoring the twinge of guilt for the man. He was injured, his shoulder had been sliced by her weapon; in her violent haze she'd swung too far.

"I gotta find Glen.." She huffed.

"Maggie. It's getting darker, we're too exposed out here, we have to make camp.." Sasha cried out to Maggie, her voice strangled somewhere between annoyance and exhaustion. Bob was getting heavier, his eyelids drooping with sleep. They'd been walking for days, the fog was making it colder and she knew that they wouldn't be able to carry on like this for much longer.

The snarl of a walker penetrated the silence, it was caught on something no danger to couple sitting a few feet away.

"Odds are we're gonna be dead. We've got six bullets.." Sasha hissed, staring into the dark.

"Screw the odds, look how the world turned out. We've got this far despite everything.." Bob hit back. Sasha didn't expect quite that reaction, he'd been silent this whole time, he'd watched Maggie reluctantly bed down for the night and twitch violently in her sleep.

"She's not going to give up. Her husband and sister are out there somewhere..Tyreese is out there Sasha, don't be the first one to give up." his words cut deep and she flinched swallowing words of distain. She liked Bob, but he was far too optimistic for his own good..

 _"Beth and Glen are as good as dead...and so are we."_ Maggie pulled in a harsh breath, she wasn't going to give up, no matter what Sasha thought or said when she didn't think anyone could hear.

They were going to find them, Beth would be fine...Daryl would keep her safe, he promised.

...

" **Y** ou're holding it wrong.."

"I'm holding it fine you're just picky!" Beth laughed, subtly trying distract him from the visible wobble in her arms, the crossbow held out in front of her. They'd be walking for miles, hot and sweating with little water or food between them. The idea just popped into her sore head that morning, if she could just get stronger maybe she wouldn't have to rely on him as much.

Daryl rolled his eyes, glancing at the not so subtle shake in her arms. Oddly she held her own, stalking slowly on the trail of some kind. Daryl saw the exact moment where Beth finally figured it out, the glint in her eyes shined brightly as she tilted her head back to him;

"It's a walker!" She chirped, smug with satisfaction, "the tracks are all stumbly, it's gotta be!"

"Maybe it's a drunk?" he smirked, the slight pain of a headache reminding him of the night before.

"Pretty soon I won't need you at all!" Beth's laugh reverberated around

"Yeah, sure.. C'mon." Daryl laughed humourlessly, the prospect of that situation was lingering in his mind strangely, it was something he didn't quite understand.

Beth's voice was a whisper, the walker trail had gone cold a while ago, it was late afternoon and they'd been tracking a doe for some time. To Daryl's somewhat surprise Beth was good at this, her tread had improved; she was no longer stomping, her feet were light and stealthy to match his own.

Beth's heart pumped erratically but her hands were steady, the doe hadn't registered them;

"Looks like we're eating good tonight, thanks to you love.."

Beth froze, Daryl jumped snatching the crossbow back to fire at the voice to the side of them.

A woman stood, still and cold, the sinister curl of her lip and the slow tilt of her head turned Beth's blood to ice. Blood burned in Daryl, the muscle in his fingers twitched against the trigger, he was just about to fire until the woman spoke, her voice was like steel twisting violently in his gut.

"One more move and she'll be dead quicker than you can pull that trigger. I'd advise against it..if I were you." she pulled no punches, tone sharp. Daryl followed her eyes, suddenly aware of Beth's gasp at the back of his neck.

A man stood with knife to Beth's throat, her jugular pounding against the already tarnished blade. Anger turned to fear in an instant, Daryl moved in silence placing the crossbow on the ground reluctantly, not wanting to risk Beth's life. The urge to back hand the woman intensified as he was pulled and tied sloppily against a nearby tree by a younger woman that seemed to appear from nowhere; The girl was a heavier build than the redhead, the black hair hung limp at her shoulders, she looked sad, almost regretful as she wandered behind the redhead, shooting her a dirty look before taking off into a run towards the forest.

Daryl watched sneering without a hint of weakness, Daryl noted that him and the man were evenly matched and debated trying to take him on, but Beth's eyes widened reading his mind. One slip of the knife would kill her, he wasn't going to let that happen for a deer.

"Don't even think about it cave man, she'll die then you'll be next. But you look like the type that'd jump me when I turn my back so...let's get this over with hmm." The ginger woman shot him a close mouthed smile, glancing back behind her as if she was waiting for something..someone. She was cool, calm and controlled and it scared Daryl more somehow, he watched as she stalked around them in a circle to the deer; yanking it by the ears towards them.

"Donnie. Tie the girl to the tree.."

"Don't you touch her!" Daryl yelled as Beth was hauled back violently, ropes lashed quickly around her stomach. Daryl flinched as the rope was pulled harder, leaving red lines on the skin of Beth's stomach through her pale top; Daryl realised he'd been staring for too long and he wasn't the only one, the red head was watching intently as she skinned and gutted their kill.

"Calm down Romeo we're not going to kill you're pretty friend..." The man, the redhead had called Donnie spoke for the first time. It was rough like sand paper, his hair and beard peppered grey, he peered at Daryl with dark and hooded eyes. For a second Daryl didn't register anything he'd said, his eyes were focused purely on Beth; she was still, her eyes lolled slightly, blood dripped from behind her head to run slowly down her shoulder and onto the ground; it was the only sound.

"Hey cave man, you with us? Or is your girlfriend too distracting?" What was it about his woman that gave him the creeps, she was so unaffected by everything, her focus solely between the two of them. A weird fluttering of his chest crept up on Daryl, bringing him back to the dwindling daylight around the forest; he chose strategically not to speak but growl, his lip curled in anger at her insinuation.

"Interesting.." She hummed, her knife hacking the muscle and bone of the deer in two clean swipes. A quick look in Beth's direction intensified his rocketing pulse; Donnie was crouched in front of her, his hand covered in her blood.

"I said don't touch her!" Daryl growled, baring his teeth in wild rage that sprouted from somewhere deep.

"Donnie. We don't do that, remember.." the redhead hissed, something in her eyes flickered before turning to stone again as she glanced back to him.

"Yeah, Paula you keep telling me.."

"You're lucky it's us and not the other group that's around here somewhere. They'd have had her up against that tree before you could blink.."

The horrific image seared in his mind, evoking a loud hiss from his lips;

"Lucky ain't what I'd call this." he snarled as the woman crept closer, mirroring Donnie's stance in front of Beth.

"Depends on your definition I guess. Anyway, thanks for the deer we couldn't have done it without you." Her laugh shot down words of distain that caught in his throat; her knife was there in a nano second, pressed between his lips; the blade tugged at the corner of his mouth, drawing blood that came with a sharp sting. His expression didn't change, they kept each other's gaze for a moment before she looked down, brushing a hand over her stomach;

"We're eating for three now, so no hard feelings..right?" Her voice seemed sincere, the cool exterior melted slightly.

"You two have a good night now. We'll let you get back to what you were doing..whatever it was."

Donnie smiled, linking arms with Paula and walking away with their kill..

..

 ** _Hello there! I wrote this pretty early in the morning so I'm sorry for any mistakes if there's any. I thought it'd be kind of cool to add Paula and her minions from The Saviours into this, maybe just giving an insight into what she was doing before them! To me, this Beth and Daryl getting kidnapped and getting mistaken for a couple happens all the time so I've added a new aspect in the next chapter! Hopefully it's not too stale or overdone. I enjoyed writing the first half of this chapter so much so hopefully you guys like it! Let me know, in the form of reviews etc; anything I could improve on, or anything you'd want to see? Let me know! Hope you're all well! xx_**


	5. Covert

Blackness tugged on corners of her vision, a fierce sting of pain settled into Beth's head; every movement sent ripples of pain down her body. Minutes passed, ten, twenty then the talking started; it was low and gravelly and familiar somehow, it warmed her to the core the pain drifting to a dull ache.

 _"Beth, hey stay with me. Beth, don't sleep..."_ The voice echoed in her consciousness, pulling her back.

" _Get off me! No-"_

 _.._

The sounds of the forest rocketed back and it was light again, the blurred lumps focused she could see!

It was..was it?

"Daryl?" Beth mumbled, blinking as something moved around the back of the tree. Pain buzzed as she tried frantically to look around, her vision swimming.

"Those bastards.." She heard herself mutter, in a voice unlike her own.

A woman's was next. It came from behind her and for a split second Beth panicked, shoving herself away from her bonds that were now unbroken somehow.

"He told you not to move don't you listen?" Beth looked up at the figure who was now extending a hand to her; it was a struggle but she braced herself up against the tree breathing deeply, trying not to let the overwhelming nausea take over.

"Thanks, ugh, my head hurts. Where's Daryl?" Beth muttered, peering over to where she last saw him; his eyes were shut, all the tension she was so used to seeing was absent, he looked softer somehow.

She called to him quietly again and again but there was no response and panic set in. She was alone with this strange but familiar woman who stood away, scrambling with a rucksack on the floor, shoving an assortment of weapons and food into it. Beth stared in alarm, mentally checking she wasn't imagining that the mystery woman had nine fingers...

"If you're going to ask, ask quickly we need to go!"

Beth looked at the woman closely now in the morning light, her eyes were sad and jaded and Beth nearly didn't ask, but curiosity won out and she broke the awkward silence.

"What happened to you..?"

"I got caught stealing something and it got cut off. There's not much more to say.." she paused "I'm Michelle.."

"You were here yesterday, with _them_.." Fear took hold coupled with pain from the head wound she was ignoring, everything was too much. She looked frantically around to the groan that'd caught her attention; Beth's heart pounded and her legs nearly buckled when she saw Daryl coming around.

Beth scowled at the guilty looking woman behind her, what did she do to him?! He was bent at the waist, clutching his crossbow in one hand, but the other arm was dangling limp by his side. The look on Daryl's face took her breath; his eyes were red rimmed but he showed no emotion. Beth however could tell he was simmering, the fact that one arm was out of action severely impeded their survival odds. Beth tried her hardest to have faith in herself, what better time to prove she was capable..shame about the circumstances though.

"Why." Daryl spat, his cobalt eyes locked with the woman who'd risked her own life to free them.

"You're questioning me saving you?!" Michelle fired back with matching furiosity

"Thanks wouldn't go a miss!"

The heaviness in Daryl's gut warned him against following the woman who'd had a part in capturing them, back to her RV that stood alone in the clearing. For all he knew anyone could be in there, waiting. Since the prison, everyone was a threat whether they saved you or not.

"We're not going anywhere with you."

Beth grimaced at the silent match between Michelle and Daryl, it could go one of two ways...the first looking more likely. Her tentative step toward Daryl got his attention;

"Your _friends_ strung her to a tree, knocked her out and that bastard...he wanted to.." Daryl trailed off and Beth wished he'd fill in the blank for her, her memory of last night was hazy a few pieces didn't fit right. Beth shuffled on her feet, testing the waters; there was no pain in her lower half, no soreness in her abdomen.. the act he was insinuating didn't happen. A breath of relief whistled out between her lips, thank god.

"I was always the third wheel, I met them out on the road a while back. They took care of me when this happened." Michelle raised her hand, wiggling the stump of her mangled left index finger and watched the gruff man opposite her do nothing but stare with dead eyes.

"After she got knocked up things changed. I was more on the outside than ever...and after last night I knew enough was enough. After I tied you up I ran. I hid out at a funeral home a few miles away then came back.." Michelle pushed past a nervous lump in her throat, the two mismatched survivors were staring intently, it threw her off.

"I thought you'd be dead. I have no fucking idea how you're not!" she laughed humourlessly.

"But I came back. I'm sorry for the part I played. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can help yo-"

"We don't need your help.." Daryl had enough, it was clearly well planned bullshit, he leaned forward slinging the loaded crossbow level with her head, his dislocated shoulder impended most of the movement but anger won out over pain.

"How do we know your buddies aren't in the pile of shit! Waiting to finish the job!" Yelling now, Daryl pointed at the beaten down RV.

Michelle let out a breath, her resolve and willingness to help them was fading. She didn't much want a petulant untrusting ape of a man in there anyway! The blonde beside him though, was silent, staring in his direction.. she knew that look, disappointment with a dash _of 'I knew this would happen'_ danced on her delicate features. Michelle smiled a touch infuriating the man pointing the crossbow at her head; she wasn't scared, worse had been dealt with and dispatched in her time.

"I'm really getting bored. Are you going to leave and eventually die? Or come with me and have a semi-decent shot of, whatever it is you're doing?" Michelle snorted, throwing a hand in Beth's direction..

It didn't go unnoticed to Daryl, why did everyone assume she was attached to him in that way. _Maybe that wasn't what the chick was talking about.._ The inner Merle stung his consciousness, it rarely had a point..except for now. But Daryl shook his head, shoving the unnamed emotion down and away, bringing his attention to someone standing in front of him.

"Daryl. Listen to me, your shoulder is dislocated. My head is hurting like a bitch, she rescued us! We need help, even just for a few days. Then we can play it your way..please." Daryl fought not to sass her back or laugh at her attempt at sassing him but the reality grew heavy. He was useless without his arm in full swing and Beth wasn't exactly a top hunter just yet they'd die. _Listen to blondy Daryl. Do you wanna die like a bitch and disappoint me?_

"We'll go with you." Daryl listened as Beth moved forward, her knife now out of its leather sheath;

"But you try anything, you'll die.." Beth's voice wavered, giving her away; she wasn't used to threats or the taking of apparently innocent human life but she'd try anyway.

The dark haired woman nodded and waved them in the direction of the RV. As she walked ahead to start the vehicle, Beth hung back, gingerly hooking her arm around Daryl's upper body to help him walk. He'd tried to shake her off flinching at her touch but she'd completely ignored it and walked carefully to the RV.

Daryl felt her meek arm and side pressed against his body like a warm comforting light. His breath scattered some pale hairs from the front of her head onto her face causing her to shiver against him to shake the hair away. Daryl tensed, a shiver of his own electrifying the nerves over his entire body.. it was odd, not the only thing about this day;

He'd trusted the nine fingered woman, despite everything, shoving aside his own trust issues. After which a crack appeared in the carefully constructed walls he'd put up after everything at the prison. He was locked eyes with the reason;

Beth was sat up on a long cushioned bench in the vehicle, her brow pinched as Michelle tended to the wound on her head. It wasn't deep and would heal with no problems in a few days, thank goodness, he didn't want both of them to be out of commission, they needed food and fast. _Yeah..that's it.. pfft._ The cold voice mocked again, giving him a headache; what was with this sudden voice anyway and why did it have to be Merle's sarcastic drivel talking shit?!

"I, um don't know how to fix that.." Michelle stammered, pointing to Daryl's dislocated shoulder; pain shot down the arm, her noting of it made him register it and his brow pulled down in pain.

"Lucky I do then hmm. Otherwise we'd all be screwed!" Beth smiled but not a hint of humour graced her face, she was focused on the task in hand. Daryl didn't like where this was going, he didn't trust she wouldn't hurt him on purpose for being stubborn earlier. However, reluctantly he'd caved and laid back against the other long bed;

"I need you to take off that mangy vest and lay flat please. No whining.." Beth good naturedly poked her tongue out, moving to grab a sling from the first aid kit on the table.

She'd never seen him without the pair of wings... _or a shirt_..wait, what?

"Um..okay. Hold still, if you fight me it's gonna hurt more.." she mused, her heartbeat ticking overtime, it unsteadied her hands somewhat. Taking a step back she pulled in a breath, hoping that'd help. But when it didn't Michelle had shoved a bottle of whisky in her hands;

Michelle cocked an eyebrow, watching Beth's small frame shake. She hid her smile digging around for the bottle of whisky she stole off Donnie from the couple's own RV a few days ago.

"For the nerves.." she scoffed, trying to keep a lid on the giggle. It didn't quite go to plan and Beth had shot her a weird look before mumbling her thanks.

"Phew, okay. Remember, fighting will-"

"Make it worse. I know. Get on with it." Daryl grunted through a breath, it hitched when Beth's warm hand gripped his forearm and elbow.

Beth's heartbeat thundered, chasing the breath out her nose. She glanced at Daryl who was looking at her, waiting for her to do anything. Did she really need to do this? When she couldn't come up with anything but a yes Beth carried on; her free hand moved, gliding against the clammy skin of his shoulder to assess the damage. Her pale hand was a shockingly conflicting colour to his dark tanned skin, it drifted down his full shoulder dipping slightly as she smoothed over the no less full bicep.

It made her stomach tighten, distracting and warm; grunting audibly Beth shook her head, grasping the underside and crook of his elbow, and with one swift movement she pulled, the clunk was loud as it locked into place. Beth only heard his growl, she willed herself not to grunt out loud at the tightening of her lower stomach.

After a few seconds Beth stepped away flustered, her face was hot and she wasn't convinced that her legs wouldn't collapse if she stood any longer. Carefully she took a step backwards, holding the small island table between the benches for support, lowering herself down on the soft seat she let out a breath of relief.

Michelle sat inconspicuously in the driver's seat, taking in the scene from the rear view mirror; The blonde girl, Beth sat down, her gazelle looking legs wobbled underneath her petite frame. Without words she'd slid the bottle over to the man opposite, her eyes not leaving the table, the slim hands that skilfully whipped a grown man's shoulder into place were plucking at the denim that hugged her legs.

The man though didn't seem to notice, his shirt was back on along with the battered leather vest he wore; he was stalking the interior of the vehicle, slamming drawers, checking the nooks and crannies for anything suspicious. All the while the blonde was watching, her features flat but Michelle's trained eye could see something was bothering her. Her hands were clenched white knuckled around the bottle she wasn't old enough to be drinking from and the slight tapping of her foot told Michelle she was stewing inside.

It was unusual, their dynamic. She guessed upon meeting them that the guy wasn't her father, nor was he a day over 40. He was untrusting and on edge at all times, the crossbow never left his grip even when he sat, swiping the bottle from Beth quickly. They exchanged a sentence which made the girl smile, just a touch anyway; the side of her pink lips twitched.

 _"Careful, alcohol turn's y'into a pyromaniac girl.."_ the man grunted, it surprised her that a rough redneck like him even knew what that word meant!

"We goin' or what.." Michelle didn't avert her gaze as Daryl caught her intense expression, scanning the two of them.

"Glad Kevin passed your assessment.. If you think I'm not making you tidy up the mess you made, you're sorely mistaken cave man." Michelle smirked, disregarding Daryl's wryly look at her pet name for the RV.

"Fine, fine. Let's go.." Michelle pulled away from the clearing, out into a deserted main road.

They sat in heavy silence, Daryl's face was shoved out of the window like a dog, his scraggy hair waving in the wind. He seemed spring loaded, his body wired with nervous energy like he was waiting for something bad to happen. Beth's small frame hovered in Michelle's mirror, she was balled up and out cold on the seat like a cat. Her keen eyes noticed the glint on Beth's cheek, it was slick with tears. What was their story?

There was more to this duo than meets the eye...

It was black and cold, the only sound was the quiet humming of an engine. _Where was she?_ Confusion and pain seeped into Beth's consciousness as she opened her sticky eyes; the RV. A wash of relief swept over her, she was safe, well safe as she could be. Beth looked around from her place on the bench; Daryl was asleep with his back facing her, the injured shoulder bound in a white sling.

Blinking, she looked around again, rain lashed at the windows, the wipers batted the droplets away with ease. Instantly Beth spotted Michelle, her black hair was now pulled back into a ponytail, the fingers of her good hand rapped gently at the wheel. Beth shuddered and wrapped her arms around her middle, pulling the grey cardigan tighter. She finally stood, fed up of not being able to sleep she shuffled carefully to the front section and into Michelle's line of vision.

"Hi." She spoke, her voice cracked from lack of use.

When Michelle didn't respond Beth took it upon herself to slip awkwardly into the passenger seat, hugging her legs to her chest in an effort to keep warm. In her peripheral Beth could see Michelle's catlike eyes... _Maggie.._ she reminded her of Maggie. Beth's heartstrings yanked at the mere thought of her sister..all the drama of the last day and a half had plastered over the wounds of the past few weeks. No longer.

"You okay kid?" Michelle looked on in concern, flicking her eyes from Beth to the lightening sky and back.

The girl was crying again, her tears falling onto the light denim. She looked hollow in this light, dark circles rimmed her under eyes, darkening further as she blinked heavily. She wasn't looking in any particular direction, she wasn't doing much of anything but staring into the floor. It fuelled Michelle's curiosity, much like Beth a day earlier the urge to ask a burning question simmered, until it couldn't any more;

"What happened to you kid?" She sighed out the breath that had been stalled in her chest.

She was admittedly the mothering type and it was heartbreaking to see such a young girl carry so much unspoken hell, it was almost too much to bare. It took her back to when Paula had declared she was _'up the duff..'_ a hammer between the eyes, unexpected and sudden.

She remembered the silent pain. Paula was cold and calculating, there wasn't a hint of warmth in her anywhere . Donnie wasn't much better, he was just as cold and even meaner than his girlfriend; Michelle remembered his hands groping her stomach late one night when Paula had fallen asleep...shivering at the memory she realized the tables had turned, Beth was now staring at her, blue sympathetic eyes looked back.

"Are _you o_ kay?"

"Fine and dandy kid, we're just about here anyway.." She coughed the uncomfortable lump away and gripped the wheel, finding anything to take her frustrations out on.

"Where exactly is _here.._ "

Both of the women jumped in alarm and Michelle noticed a subtle hint of Goosebumps erupt over Beth's pale skin. Daryl stood leaning against the back of Beth's seat, an unlit cigarette slanted easily at the corner of his mouth, the sling had been discarded which didn't come as a surprise to anyone.

"Funeral home. It's clean and free of walkers, well at least it was. Before..when I was with them.." Michelle hesitated "There was a man there, old and kind he would have let us in I knew that but.." She sighed frustrated at the memory, her arm reassuring herself that these people weren't going to judge her at least.

"They killed him and ransacked half of the supplies before leaving. There's still some there, I made sure I hid some, just encase.."

"Encase what." Daryl pressed her to continue, lighting his cigarette.

"You were going to leave them weren't you.." Before Michelle could reply Beth piped up, finishing her thought eerily.

"Yes. I was going to leave and hold up there. I told you, there's no hidden agenda." No one had spoken, but the startled look on Daryl's face which mirrored Beth's told her what she needed to know.

"I guess there _are_ good people left.." Beth whispered, not sure if anyone had even heard her, until Daryl snorted shaking his head, the bloom of smoke masking his features

"All the good people die..in the end." it was almost inaudible, Daryl hadn't intended on letting her hear it, but the sullen look in her river coloured eyes shot him in the chest, leaving regret heavy.

"We're here." Michelle mumbled, not wanting to interrupt the two of them.

She'd been trained to notice the little things, before the turn, her job demanded it. So naturally she'd spotted the spark between the couple of opposites after a few interactions, but it didn't really cement itself until Beth had touched his arm. It was the smallest insignificant touch but it seemed to ignite a spark of gold between the two, she could see it now. It carried on glowing in Beth's eyes as they stepped out of the RV and wandered towards the large white house, but it dimmed when she stopped, her gaze dropping at the sight of an old grave.

 _A beloved Father.._

It clicked then, as Beth curled her fingers around Daryl's. He jumped but responded holding her hand for a few seconds before picking some flowers to put down. She'd lost her dad, they'd both lost people.. it all became clear to Michelle in that moment. They were two damage souls, pulled together by something unspoken. They were bonded and broken.

As Michelle walked behind them, the golden light the pair were so oblivious to grew shining and bright.

It had to mean something, right?

 **Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm pretty excited to add Michelle to this little adventure! If you're unfamiliar of who she is, she's the woman who nearly killed Maggie's baby in Season 6 Episode 13! Things are happening, Bethyl wise in this chapter thank goodness, I didn't think I'd be able to push them but I guess I did it. Please let me know how you all feel & whatnot, hearing your feedback really helps! After the response to the last chapter I thought I'd whip this one out for you all! Hope you're all well! x **


	6. Dying To Know

Michelle peered around, the funeral home was much the same as she left it, pristine. It was almost like the world wasn't falling apart outside.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Michelle wandered back to Foyer, meeting Beth and Daryl who stood with puzzled expressions. It was almost funny, watching the two of them staring at the clean surfaces, sticking out like sore thumbs. Suddenly she felt the weight of her own dirt on her skin, blood on her clothes, she didn't really have time to look around the last time.

"Beth, want to check upstairs?" She plucked her clothes with her fingers, and Beth flashed a smile obviously tempted by the lure. Michelle watched as Daryl nodded, leaving them to go explore alone.

"It's so clean.." Beth muttered, running a thin finger over a nicely made bed and dresser just to the left. The master bedroom was grand, pictures graced the wall above the four poster bed. There was a large picture of a couple standing tall and holding hands with a boy about Carl's age. It made Beth's heart twinge a little, she tried to not let it show on her face but Michelle's curious expression made it clear that she'd failed.

"So.." Michelle sighed, throwing clothes on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Without looking she could tell Beth didn't want to disclose anything about her past, so naturally she tried another approach. This girl needed a push, needed to talk and purge so she could move on, or at least try.

"You don't have to. But what I'm _dying_ to know is why you and Daryl aren't together yet?!" Michelle felt a bubble of laughter burst out, watching Beth squirm in reaction made it much more satisfying.

" _Michelle."_ Beth hissed, trying not to let her embarrassment show.

There's always that cliché thing that happens, when someone mentions one small detail that went unregistered. It ultimately snowballs and here they sat; Beth's thoughts reeling a mile a minute, thinking about him, about her anger back at the camp turning into something unnamed when she looked into his eyes. The touch of her hands on him fixing his arm, the way her heart pounded and blood rushed, the pulling that was warm in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Michelle's light tone brought her out of the smoke and back to the room.

The tall stocky woman stood in front of her, holding a pair of skinny blue denim jeans, some underwear and a long sleeved cream top close to her size. It hit her then that the woman in the pictures wasn't coming back, she was going to wear a dead persons clothes..

"I feel guilty, wearing her clothes y'know?" Beth sighed but grabbed them anyway, anything would be better than walking around in blood and dirt soaked clothes right?

Quietly Beth dressed herself, eyeing up the delicate black lace underwear that graced her body, feeling somewhat powerful Beth blushed, quickly hiding the garments with layers.

Seizing the opportunity she rifled around the small ensuite bathroom, shoving some roll on deodorant, tissue and feminine hygiene products into her rucksack before returning to Michelle, who, Beth noted had also changed. She was staring up at the picture above the bed;

"My dad.." Beth pulled in a breath, unsure whether she could hold it together "was killed, by a man who raided where we lived. It was prison and we were happy there, even a bit safe."

Beth smiled at the memory, their days happy together in the sun, eating the kill Daryl had hunted by a fire, singing...with family.

"He destroyed the prison and we all scattered, we were trying to find them and then we ended up here.." Beth trailed off as Michelle turned, the look on Michelle's face took her breath away.

Her dark eyebrows were pulled down into a pained frown, tears made her dark eyes glow sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No. _I'm sorry._ If I didn't help them tie you up you might have found them or at least got further than you are now.."

Something familiar in her voice tugged at Beth's heart. She was rambling, fast and loud about Paula and Donnie, almost like she was justifying something to her. When her hand brushed softly against her stomach, Beth's own dropped violently.

"You don't have to say anything else Michelle. It wasn't up to you, it wasn't your fault.." It was almost a whisper but it got Michelle's attention and she stopped talking, tears running freely now.

"I'm sorry about your family. I'll do anything to help you find them.." Michelle sniffed, wrapping a long arm around Beth's shoulder, pulling her in for a friendly but hard hug.

" _Hey! I found food, get your arses down here!"_ Daryl's gravelly yelling pulled the women apart, laughing over sniffs.

 _"Hey.."_ Michelle reached out, grabbing Beth's arm before she could walk downstairs.

"I say go for it, he's a little surly and un-trusting but I can see you softening him up!" Michelle laughed at Beth's shocked expression, nudging her forward and towards Daryl in the kitchen below.

..

 **T** he jam was sticky and sickly sweet but it filled a hole. Daryl was hungry and pigs feet, jam, peanut butter and cans of vegetables definitely hit the spot. He heard Beth before she approached, there were a whisper of voices and a pained laugh before she walked in:

The light denim of her jeans clung to her slim legs, hugging the curve of her hips. She was clean, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, some light strands of hair framed her face, she was smiling at him shyly. Daryl swallowed down the lump in his throat, he didn't know why it was there or why in the _hell_ he was admiring her so closely, but she didn't seem to notice and it wasn't happening again, whatever _this_ was.

"That's a white trash brunch right there!" Daryl laughed, spooning more jam into his mouth.

Beth grimaced, screwing her face up at the layout of strange foods.

"That's gross!" She laughed, her own was ghosted by Michelle's. She was standing in the doorway, leaning and looking at them with a gaze which didn't last long, but it unnerved him all the same.

"Hands off! Those pig's feet are _mine_!" Daryl grunted at Michelle who was seconds away from delving into the jar of hocks. Beth looked over, the bunch of freckles on her nose bunched up in a grimace; The jar looked unappetizing to anyone else but Daryl grew up on this kind of food. His Mom tried but when she died his Dad took over, it was all pig's feet, beer and chips.

"Don't look at me like that girl.." Daryl muttered, screwing his own features up in a mock frown, making her laugh. The light flickered on in that moment, her smile brightening the dim candle light of the room.

"I'm gon' go look around, you enjoy y'pig's feet.." Beth smiled again. Daryl found himself gazing on after her, it's something he's never done and a wave of naked feeling fell down like a tonne of bricks.

"Daryl?"

"Hey, Daryl?"

A voice made him look up, noticing Michelle smirking down at him for some reason, he knew what it was but couldn't place it or didn't want to..there wasn't a difference to him.

"-What?" She was looking at him with those eyes again, it was probing, bringing the walls up around himself instantly.

Daryl knew she was about to say something but a quiet tinkling in the room down the hall caught both of their attention. It pulled both of them to the room to watch silently, unbeknownst to Beth.

That unnamed feeling was back with abandon, it sat heavily in his chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her fingers running over the keys with ease, and he was found himself back at the RV imagining those delicate hands sliding over his arm. Daryl sighed a breath out loud that stopped Beth in her tracks. Instant regret washed over him, he could have listened to her sing and play forever..

"Uh..I found it down here, thought I'd give it go." Beth muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Full of surprises aren't you kiddo!" Michelle's cackle broke the moment Daryl found himself in, whatever it was. She was giving the both of them that look again, curious and probing, expecting an answer to an unasked question. Drawing up no words Daryl heard Michelle mumble about something, smiling widely before leaving them, alone.

"C'mon, play some more.." Daryl side eyed her, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. It looked as if she was shocked, and who could blame her really? It wasn't his natural response to this sort of thing.

"I thought my singin' annoyed you?"

Beth's eyes crinkled and flashed incredulously at his request.

The truth was at first, it was annoying, he resented it.

Daryl didn't respond, but he spotted the coffin perched on a ledge in the room and couldn't resist, it looked and was so comfy.

"Daryl."

"What? It's the comfiest bed I've had in years!" He laughed, telling the complete truth. He'd never any kind of comfort, even the prison mattresses were lumpy and you could feel the cold ground anyway. He definitely didn't have anything like this at home, a ratty sofa bed was all the luxury he and Merle ever had.

When Daryl looked up from his trail of thought Beth was tilting her head, smiling slightly - it left a wave of Goosebumps on Daryl's skin in its wake; another strange reaction to her he decided to store away for...never, maybe.

"Is it really that comfy?" Beth giggled, playing something quietly.

"Yeah. Not made for two though.." Daryl blinked, floored by his lack of brain to mouth filter, it was bad but this was different. He didn't even realise where that thought came from, or what it was really about, again. Beth's playing stopped abruptly, her fingers slipping on the keys, her face unlike his was strained and panicky, that confused him.. What was going on here?

None of the pair had time to think on it - an abrupt cough shocked them both out of the intense wordless stare they shot at each other.

"I'm going to eat all this food if you two don't get back in here! Guys..?"

Michelle felt herself wrestling with the urge to laugh. Watching these two polar opposites figure out their shit was hilarious, Michelle thought with a smile. These people were just who she needed, they were honest and brave and something her previous counterparts were definitely not - _Good._ A light practically shone out of Beth's face, especially now.

Michelle mused inwardly, half through a mouthful of jam and peanut butter, observing the people she'd grown to call comrades. The topic of their family was somewhat of a sore spot but after a few more minutes of deep thought Michelle's reservations dissipated.

"So, what's our next move?"

"We could leave tomorrow, the RV has enough fuel for a good amount of miles, we could move into the next town towards the east and get some more supplies?" Michelle carried on, after a long pause.

"We could look for them?" Now _that_ got their attention. Michelle scoffed, knowing she'd have saved herself some trouble if she just lead with that. Never mind, they'd both turned towards her; Daryl looked deep in thought and a little like he did when she first met him, surly and harsh..maybe the sore subject of their family ran a lot deeper in Daryl than she first thought. Beth, on the other hand had a warm smile she looked relieved that Michelle had brought it up.

No one spoke for a while; Daryl continued to mull over her words, the nervous tell of his teeth scraping his lower lip was continuing rapidly.

"We could hold up here for a while?" Beth looked surprised but relaxed after Daryl spoke again;

"But it's your call.."

Michelle watched Beth react, her delicate features twisted multiple times before she sighed, rolling her hands in her lap and nodded through at yawn.

"Okay. We'll hold up for a few more days, get some rest. Then look.." She was smiling, about to say something but a yawn broke it off.

"Get some rest Sleeping Beauty, I'll take first watch. There's a bed upstairs... _double."_

Michelle didn't have to look back to know what Beth's face looked like, she could just see it'd be a picture of shock and embarrassment, unlike Daryl who didn't register the suggestion, he was too busy stewing over something.

After a while of silence and more eating Beth spoke up.

"Daryl." Beth sighed, watching Daryl get lost in his own thoughts was making her tired but the thoughts in her own head were bursting to get out.

"We were right to trust her. _Well,_ I was. It took you a while.." She laughed, poking her tongue out quickly. Funnily enough it caught his attention, his cobalt eyes catching hers instantly, it made her heart flutter..again. Damn Michelle getting things in her head. She didn't like it, even though Beth didn't really know what it was or why it was there, it didn't make it less infuriating.

Daryl nodded, a mouth full of jam halting any words.

The flutter in Beth's chest stopped rational thought and she moved her chair, sliding it nosily closer to Daryl who was wiping his mouth ungracefully with the back of his hand. Beth blinked, noticing a tiny leftover piece of jam at the corner of his mouth..

"So you _do_ think there are still good people?" Beth chuckled lightly, smiling at him, but he wasn't smiling back, he was..stoic again and it scared her, maybe she'd done something wrong?

"What changed your mind?"

Daryl thought over it, trying to change his answer. How could he explain that it was her that changed his mind? It wasn't something Dixon's did, say their _feelings_ it wasn't natural. After a while he just stared right into her river blue eyes..

Beth's heart rapped against her ribs. He was saying something with that piercing look in his eyes. Finally the reality crashed down...

"Oh.."

Something close to instinct reacted for her and before her brain could catch up her hand was in his. Daryl jumped looking like he might push her away but his eyes just widened as Beth ran her thumb over his knuckles. Beth thought he might explode as she rested her head comfortably against his bare shoulder; he was ridged in the chair. Beth was determined to make him more comfortable, she wasn't sure why any of this was happening but instinct and the strange gut pulling lead her to it.

Not much changed for the two of them, but after a pause Beth felt something; a large warm hand stroked her hair, sliding a small piece behind her ear. It was affectionate and a shiver shot down her spine as she looked up into his eyes. They were dark and intense and made her stomach swoop.

This was uncharted territory for Beth, being rash and leaning into the man who saw her only as a burden with a pulse, but did he see her like that anymore? What even did he see her as? Beth didn't have any answers..

Daryl looked down at her, frozen still, hands clenched into fists. He followed basic instinct and leaned in. Every synapse in his brain screamed against kissing the teenage daughter of Hershel Greene, but he couldn't help gazing down to her lower lip for a second before letting them touch.

The light pressure of their lips didn't last a minute before a piercing scream ripped them apart.

The scream was animalistic. An electric shock of energy shot down Beth's spine, it was pure dread and fear. Beth and Daryl shared a look, rushing out the door in a bundle of limbs and weapons.

..

 **T** he scene was one Beth never expected but it was brutally familiar;

Michelle was standing, eyes wide and full of naked fear. A large hand gripped her jaw from behind, the other held the blade silver and deadly, just like his eyes. They bored into Beth, cutting her soul with deadly precision. _Donnie._ He was snarling, wildly.

Beth watched helpless, legs like jelly as Daryl snatched his crossbow without hesitation, firing instantly.

"No!" Beth screamed, powerless to do anything as Donnie moved out the way of the bow, laughing.

His dirty hands shoved Michelle to his front and forward, the knife slicing the delicate skin of her throat.

"No, no, no!" Beth screamed again, strangled as she was tackled to the floor falling onto her front against the porch. Knees were slammed down into her back, a slim hand holding hard into her shoulder blades. The position she was forced into gave her no other option but to watch, heart pounding, tears streaming as Michelle gurgled, choking on blood that was seeping out between her fingers that desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

Beth couldn't stop screaming, whimpering and crying. Someone was laughing wickedly, that cold shiver flew down her back..there's only one person it could be _Paula._

"Michelle.." Beth whimpered.

The dark haired woman's eyes rolled back and forward, her breathing was laboured and strained as blood gushed out of her neck and bubbled out between her lips that were once warm, but were now blue and thin. Beth's stomach lurched as Michelle reached out a bloody snow white hand to her.

"Oh sweetheart." The shiver in Beth doubled in intensity as Paula spoke, colder and calmer than before.

"You shouldn't have been so stupid. Once you're in, there's only one way out.."

It was sharp and ice cold. Beth had no idea what she was talking about, it was too calm and controlled, it reached deep and probed inside her stomach.

Beth whimpered helplessly, her eyes blurred with tears. Michelle's eyes were open and staring directly towards Beth, the dark brown pools were glazed over.

The last glimpse of Michelle ingrained itself in Beth's brain before she was forced around to face Paula. Knees lodged themselves against Beth's ribs . Paula's hands shoved down hard, grinding against the bones of Beth's arms making her cry out in pain and anguish.

"Argh..why?" Beth gasped, air leaving her as she was slammed down again, this time she was able to see everything.

Daryl was slumped into her previous position, his chin bleeding harshly against the white wood of the porch. His eyes were red rimmed and the lips Beth had kissed shyly minutes ago were covered in blood. It made her angry, it ripped into her tearing open the box she'd kept of carefully hidden since the prison.

"Get off him! Leave us alone!" Beth yelled, shoving her front up to heave herself up to her elbows.

Beth had never been so scared. With wide eyes she watched Donnie haul Daryl over to be placed face down next to her. Beth could feel Daryl's breath they were so close. Beth faced up, looking anywhere but Donnie as he placed his knees against Daryl's back, making him grunt in pain.

"She's so feisty, and young.."

Beth's angry sneer was scratched away at the feel of Donnie's coarse hand against her thigh. It rose higher and he laughed placing his hand grasping in between her legs looking nowhere but Daryl. He pushed harder and Beth couldn't stop the whimper of nothing but pain as he pressed. Her legs scrambled desperately but failed, Paula's weight was too heavy.

"Those types don't last long out here Daryl. _"_ Donnie whispered loud enough for Beth to hear in Daryl's ear.

" _Trust me.."_

Daryl's body was shaking with rage but he didn't move, didn't even react. It seemed to piss Donnie off more and Beth yelled, unable to do anything as Daryl was slammed down again and again until he slumped lifelessly.

Beth screamed, flailing against her fleshy restraints.

Beth felt her anger turn into white hot rage; It shut off the logical part of her brain, it was just action. Her teeth bared she snapped at Paula's wrist and flung her tired and painful legs into Paula's back.

"Bitch." Paula hissed, spraying Beth's face with flecks of saliva. She didn't think this pure naked rage could get worse.

Beth kicked screamed and head butted anything she could find, but the knee against her side was restricting any upper body movement. Beth fell back, breathing heavily.

Daryl had woken, attracting Beth's attention silently. His eyes looked from Beth's to her leg..then she felt it; The cool thin blade that she'd forgotten about, it was lodged in between the sock and her boot, sticking out in a way only Daryl's trained eye could see. She almost laughed..

"There's no point in fighting.." Paula and Donnie laughed, it was a menacing cackle that rocked Beth to her core. Paula's hand left Beth's arm and grazed over her small but visible bump to grab a knife that stuck out of her belt.

"Let her go." Daryl's rough voice took Paula's icy eyes away from hers and that was her chance. Once her attention was diverted Beth raised her legs, clamping them around Paula's waist absurdly; her hand delved into the boot and the blade glowed.

Beth didn't hesitate, the blade plunged into Paula's flank and the weight that pinned Beth down was gone instantly. Beth's hand shook, scarlet blood dripped off it.

"Daryl!" Beth cried. She didn't want to do this any more, the pain was so much, everything was too much in that moment; the prison, the feelings the blood. Michelle was dead, Paula was dying... _she'd_ done that.

Everything was in slow motion; Daryl's silhouette blurred past, then Donnie was on the ground, fists slamming and blood spraying violently.

"Fucking creep, asshole!"

 _Squish.._

Then it was silent.

"Beth."

Beth blinked, looking at Daryl's blood soaked face. His eyes stood out, piercing through the smears of Donnie's blood.

"I killed her.." Beth coughed, flailing out, there was no air left in her lungs. Daryl's arms wrapped around her pulling her into him tight and protective.

The last thing Beth felt was warm strong arms and lips on her head before blackness encroached on her vision.

 **..**

 **C** old, dark numbness rocked Beth to the core, her eyes were burning and red, vision blurred by tears.

Michelle was dead. She wasn't coming back.

That reality didn't hit her as much as her own actions had, she blinked, flashes of memory appeared behind her eyelids; Paula falling hard onto the floor, Beth's hand covered in blood. Her hand felt sticky and slick from it. It made Beth shiver, scrunching up her legs even further in the seat. She couldn't shake the cold, but heat seemed to burn off of Daryl who was shoved into the driving seat, his expression stoic and hard. Beth could see the whirling storm in his eyes, it made the cobalt blue turn sinister as he gazed hard out onto the road.

"You were right." Beth choked through free tears, Daryl's silhouette misty in her eyes.

"The good people always die.."

Daryl looked over, a sharp stab burst in his chest. She was broken and crumbling in front of his eyes.

"You're _not_ going to die." he muttered locking eyes with the blonde. Her wide steel blues gazed, blinking rapidly. Without thinking Daryl lifted his hand, grabbing Beth's with his own.

Beth's brain turned at mile a minute, something fell into place then, he'd meant her.. she was good? Her secret thoughts betrayed his assessment of her; how could someone killed an unborn baby and its mother be classed as good?

Beth couldn't think, just act, just say something, anything. Her brain willed her to reply, those eyes were having an effect on her heart, something new but not unwelcomed was happening inside her. The swell of golden light bloomed in her chest and all Beth could think to do was react; her slender hand squeezed his tightly and pulled it up to her lips. It felt cold, a harsh contrast to the warmness of her lips, a breath she didn't know she was holding sighed out as she looked up at the man in front of her.

Daryl couldn't focus, the warm after effect of her lips on his hand buzzed. The normal rhythm of his heart was interrupted, pattering inconsistently. It was awkward and heavy between them but it melted away as Beth cried, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Almost instinctively Daryl turned her face, brushing them away with the back of his left hand.

There were so many unspoken words and unnamed feelings he didn't understand between them since the funeral home, there was that moment that made Daryl's hands shake, that moment that could have been something. It made him nervous to think what would have happened if Michelle's watch had gone without a hitch.

Daryl didn't want to feel it. Hell, he didn't even know what it was between them, if anything, but that warm gentle light that lit up Beth's eyes when she spoke opened something within him that went undetected before. He was feeling..was it hope or faith, he didn't know. But right now in the beaten down RV, their eyes linked and that light turned into a spark.

There was no denying the look in Beth's eyes, it was knowing, knowing that something had changed.

Beth tried desperately to stop staring, to stop herself from holding his hand against her face with her own. Her resolve crumbling, their eyes locked, unspoken words hung heavy in the air. She wanted so much to say how grateful she was, how he'd kept her safe when all he wanted was to be away from her. She looked back remembering the funeral home, they were so close to something. That thought made Beth's heart jump; Daryl was so robotic, she'd never seen him be affectionate with anyone. No one but her. The fact that she'd brought this new element out in him made her awkwardly proud and embarrassed. Her face scorched and she fought for her hand not to shake against his. The way his eyes changed with hers opened the little box she'd hid deep inside, the box no one had opened..the little place she'd once hoped to be reserved for someone special one day.

Was it Daryl? Beth asked herself, was this flutter in her gut attraction or just gratitude?

There was one way to find out, but Beth was scared, scared of her misjudging the situation they now found themselves in.

"Daryl-" Beth went to speak but the violent smash of bodies against the van halted everything.

Daryl yelled loudly, trying with every ounce of strength to steer the car anywhere but in the direction of the heard that had swarmed out of the trees. In the evening light he could see something, some were burnt and crusty, however Daryl didn't have time to dwell; the wheel was spinning violently backwards, his hands struggling to contain the movement. Beth's eyes were wide and frightened as he glanced over to check on her.

In that moment, a look of pure fear passed between Beth and Daryl, everything carried on in slow motion; the thuds of bodies hitting metal, blood squelching under rubber were muted. In the panic the RV had swerved into the other lane, catapulting itself across flipping and smashing into the ditch below the road.

 **..**

 **T** he road to nowhere laid ahead, there was no moon. The sky on the horizon was awash with crimson, like a splash of blood, the gentle wind blowing leaves onto the road.

The vehicle was crushed and upside down. It's front end was crumpled slightly and glass and metal laid strewn around the ditch, out of place against the trees that stood unaffected by the wreckage below. There was no noise inside it, outside Walker's crept closer.

Blood trickled through the cracks that were once the driver's side window, the car frame groaned and dark smog hissed at the sky, fading into oncoming smoke from somewhere further away...

 **Hi there! I spent so long writing and re-writing this chapter. Writing this and making some decisions didn't come easy and parts of this I really don't like. I'm not sure if it flows or any of it makes sense but I went with my gut and wrote it anyway. I'm still figuring out how to write third person but I hope it's coming along nicely and reads well. So, they kissed! (Hopefully that wasn't too random and not built up well..) and Michelle's dead...*Cries* and the car crash..well, that's essential to the plot I'm afraid. I'm so evil lol. ;) I'm sure the topic of Beth killing a pregnant woman will come up, I'm justifying it not being like her in the show because in the ZA world you have to be willing to do anything to survive and I think that Beth's anger drove her to it. :(**

 **Please, please let me know if you liked it, any recommendation improvements, opinion etc. It fuels my writing fire! Hope you enjoyed, xx**


	7. Branded

A.N - Update: I've added a few lines before Daryl and the gang find the body up against the tree, the timing didn't match my next chapter - There has been 3 days of tracking in between them seeing the burn site and finding the tree body. Hope that clears it all up. xx

* * *

Rick Grimes stood next to the open grave wondering how they got to this, how his family were dropping like flies right under his nose. He felt the anger in his shoulders, he rolled them, shovelling the dirt burying another friend. Bob was dead. Mutilated and devoured right before his eyes. Sasha was cowering in his peripheral, her features blank but his keen eyes saw her hands shake around the cross she was making.

Rick ran his hands over his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and the nape of his neck; his hair was getting long and dirty, he could see his reflection in the dark glint of the glass, the gentle moonlight illuminated every flaw. Rick looked once more; he's ready. It was time to move again, after everything that happened over the last few days, they were lucky to be alive. The hunt for their missing few had turned into chaos in a split second. But one of their own, one of their kin had saved them..one Rick himself exiled. He regretted it, but if they hadn't gone their separate ways, Carol would have gotten caught up in the chaos too. She didn't, she reunited him with his daughter and saved them all and for that Rick was thankful.

Michonne was a ticking time bomb beside him, he felt her restless energy; they've been on the road too long, but they're not too far gone, not yet.

"Rick!"

The splintered group looked in the same direction, distracted by the loud smash, an ear piercing scream and screech of tires on asphalt. Rick could feel the ever present tension increase in everyone, their stances stiff and ready; always aware and prepared to fight tooth and nail to survive. He saw Maggie, Glen, even Abraham prickle, he knew he had to prove to Michonne that they weren't there yet, they weren't like their captors they weren't cold.

 _"Go."_

* * *

It's over in a heartbeat.

There was pain. Blood. Shards of glass.

Daryl was thrown against the driver side window, his leg twisted at a painful angle it was trapped in between the broken seat and the dirt, bleeding and burning hot. The pain was so overwhelming it made his eyes roll back, plunging him to blackness again.

 _"You gon' let this defeat you Brother? Fuck, I thought we were supposed to be tough!" Merle._ His sly sarcastic drivel echoed loudly in Daryl's consciousness, mocking and callous. " _Get up! You wanna die out here? Pussy..Your leg isn't broken Darylina.._ "

A moment of relief brought him back to the scene. Walkers smashed and growled at the wreckage, trying desperately to reach them through the broken windows. It made him think. He wasn't the only one in danger; _Beth!_

She was crumpled in on herself, curled in a foetal position like a baby; Leaning forward to reach her he grimaced, a shocking ripple of hot pain shot through his chest and arm but the desperation in him overrode any pain he felt. Blood mingled with blood as he grasped her hand, holding the twisted digits in his own, begging silently for her to be alive. She can't die. He promised her she wouldn't die. Dixon's don't break promises..

 _"Dixon's fight for themselves Daryl. Leave Jailbait, she's done for. Leave or die like a bitch!"_ Merle sniggered, cackling harshly in Daryl's ear.

"Beth.."

A strangled gasp escaped Daryl as Beth's eyes flickered open and rolled around. The river blue pools had frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual glow. She's in there, Daryl knew it, but it looked like she took a huge step back from life. Her face was scratched, the milky skin of her cheek was tarnished with blood; a slice of glass sticking out at an alarming angle.

"It's okay, you're okay." Daryl pressed, hauling himself over to her. His teeth sunk in and burst his lower lip, pain pulling in his leg. His fingers shook over her pulse, it was faint and flickering but it was there; the breath almost left him completely.

"It hurts!" Beth cried, strangled and coughing up red watery saliva. It scared him, flashbacks of Michelle's death hit him hard. No, she wasn't her..she wasn't going to die, he'd promised her that. With everything he had, he leaned over grunting in pain, looping Beth up into his arms and onto his lap, cuddling her head against his chest. They sat alone in the middle of the wreckage, out of the way of the reaching dead arms that were multiplying by the second.

"Daryl.." He stopped breathing then, recognising the look on her face almost before he saw the tears streaming down. She was giving up, her will for life was fading..

"Beth, you're fine. You're strong. " Daryl didn't realize he was crying until the black lapped at his vision, Merle appeared crouching in front of them, his bloody stump stroking Beth's hair, blood sluiced, slow. He didn't remember the last time he cried, if ever.

"Grab the supplies that you can! Watch your fucking back! Roamers are coming! Use the gun!"

"Merle.." Black mists swirled at the edges of his mind, closer and closer. The voices around him were fading by the second, his consciousness ebbed.

"Fuck. You look shitty!" A man laughed, Daryl couldn't see who. Whoever it was, was crouching in Merle's place.

"Isn't this...touching." The voice mocked. The man was watching as Daryl held Beth tenderly, he held her close and protective.

"She'll be alright." The man laughed, kicking him onto his back before leaning down. Daryl's eyes rolled painfully back into his head. Daryl felt the emptiness like a hammer between the eyes. The warmth of Beth was leaving him. His arms flailed, reaching, and burning for her..

"No!" Daryl groaned. No matter how hard he tried, Daryl couldn't reach through the darkness that yanked around his vision.

The voices were louder, panicked and gunfire erupted. There were shrieks and then one whisper.

"You should have taken better care of your girl buddy. Looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore.. "

The darkness finally took him, screaming and kicking into oblivion.

* * *

Her arms ached. No matter how she moved them, they were impossibly numb. Someone could have cut them off and Beth wouldn't feel a thing. She was confused, exhausted and in horrible pain. She could vaguely feel blood drying on her head; Her arms were the least of her problems, the head wound was throbbing and every bump made it pound. Beth could tell by the cold metal beneath her body, the shifting motions from left to right, the revving of the engine, she knew she was in transit and had been for some time. How did she get here? Beth's brain was fuzzy, the last detail before blackness was Daryl, his strong arms and a wave full of pain.

Beth panicked and wriggled the best she could, the pressure of the plastic ties wrenched around her wrists. She jerked back. If only they would break. The musty cramped space filled her nose and she wondered where she was. Her mouth was bone dry, it ached when she tried swallowing; Beth knew screaming wasn't an option, she wasn't even sure her throat would allow such a noise. All she could do was wriggle fretfully around her restraints..it didn't do a thing.

She was sure they had stopped, and when the trunk opened she was blinded by a torch light. She could see someone, a man by the looks of things, the black spots were making it hard to make out much of anything.

"Daryl.." Beth whimpered instinctively, hoping that he'd be here. He wasn't.

The man said nothing. He dug his nails into her cheeks, the black dirt covered ovals pushed deep. Her scream was stifled. Beth could hear him panting, smiling down at her with wild eyes and a row of yellow teeth; Beth grimaced at his smoke laced breath. It enraged the man above her and he snarled - He didn't have to speak, he didn't tell her not to fight, not to say a word; his fingers did all the work clinging, hooking and crushing, threatening to unhinge her jaw if she even thought to move. That's how she remained, silent and breathing through her nose, through the pain. Until he grabbed her by either side of her ribs, throwing her with disregard over his shoulder, his fingers digging into her thigh, another silent threat.

She screamed, whimpered and cried to no avail, the dirty rag between her teeth restricted any audible sound. It was useless, her efforts only made him hold on tighter; she took a deep breath and focused her eyes in the weakening dark to get her bearings. It was just trees, bushes and dirt..nothing stood out, there was nothing she could do but hang there, the pain getting worse minute by minute until the blackness ebbed on her vision again. But she didn't have time to pass out, her small shivering body was thrown down, knocking the wind out of her lungs with a violent gasp.

"We've got ourselves a new recruit lads!" It was the first time Beth had heard the man speak. His voice was nothing like she imagined, it was light and happy. The air erupted in jeers and a few claps. A crowd of mostly men stood around her, they had that same mad look in their eyes as he did. The camp looked well guarded, a blonde man and a few other well built looking people stood around a perimeter of barbed wire and stakes of wood, eyeing the darkness for Walkers. But, to Beth's surprise there weren't any.

Beth couldn't move from her place on the ground, the gash on her forehead and bound wrists restricted her movement still. The glass in her cheeks was gone, and replaced with an uncomfortable band aid. The dirty long haired man above her held her there with his gaze alone, his eyes were a creepy wild almost yellow and Beth noticed something she hadn't before, something about his face.

"Aphid. Clean her up." The man barked and a woman skulked over. Her hair was covered in a scarf, her mouth also hidden by a bandana, the arrangement of the materials made her piercing green eyes stand out. She didn't speak, she just slipped away..returning with a grimy box full of antiseptic wipes. Beth sucked in a sharp hiss as the cold stung her broken skin, another bunch of band aids were haphazardly stuck over her wounds. Beth couldn't stop herself shaking under the woman's touches and she laughed.. shoving her back into the dirt with a mud covered shoe.

"Why.." Beth whimpered as they surrounded her. Every person was linked, their hands holding the person next to them. It was silent all but the crack of the fire...until they started to chant

 _"Walk away slow or they'll tear you apart, and laugh all day long as they rip out your heart._

 _Golden eyes will see you if you try to stand still. The Screelings will get you, for the Keeper they kill."_

It struck deadly fear right into Beth's heart like a punch, the man's yellowy eyes met hers as he crouched in front of her, his black nails gripped her jaw again. He stroked her hair and Beth shuddered, fearing the worst but fear turned into shock and nausea as he pushed her hair back from her face. It was glinting and glowing under the orange light of the fire..

"No..please. No, no, no.." Beth screamed, struggling against her bonds which just scratched her skin more. She tried to escape the searing heat but he kept moving, until she was on her back, pinned by his legs on her ribs. Somehow she'd ended up how she started the night before; pinned down, helpless and weak. The man got closer, the laughs and whoops of delight got louder and louder in her ears and suddenly it was blistering, the glow shone next to her face.

 _A branding iron._

She recognised it. It was a specially made for cattle but it'd been manipulated. Before Beth could make it out, the man's hand ripped at her top and slammed his forearm into her throat. The woman who'd cleaned her up was holding her legs and in that moment Beth wished for something...an urge long buried. The iron sizzled and the smell of burnt skin flooded her senses, the milky white skin under her collar was boiling..

She wished for death.

* * *

Daryl's consciousness receded like an outgoing tide, pulling him under the waves. Sounds were muffled like he was trapped under water, or in a tin can, he couldn't be sure.

 _"Daryl? Oh my god, Daryl!"_

He was drowning in the voices as they changed; female, male, frantic, young and the last oddly calm, smooth and familiar.

"Daryl.."

Rick's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots, he glanced nervously at Daryl who still couldn't figure out who he was, crouched and covered in blood in front of him. Rick directed a nervous looking Glen who was as much covered in blood as he was. If they were a few seconds later their fallen friend would have been ripped to pieces; and after the events of the days prior, that thought was just too hard to deal with. Thank the stars he's okay. Rick mumbled inwardly, lifting a now unconscious Daryl's legs, aware of the blood pulsing out of his calf.

"Who's that?" The ginger tower of a man boomed down, squinting at the bloody mess of a man that was being hauled into the back of _his_ pick up.

"Daryl!" A woman yelled, running over; she slammed her hands down into the glass of the pickup. Abraham had seen her at the church, cuddling Judith..Carol was it?

Rick intervened quickly, holding Carol by the shoulders. She looked grief stricken, her delicate features twisted in concern and pure relief.

"We have to get him away from here, patch him up back at the church. Gabriel has some supplies. We _need_ to go."

They did. The pickup went rushing away, screeching into the horizon.

When Daryl awoke the pain was still there, throbbing and intense but he was no longer in the wreckage. There was no wind and no noise. Daryl was careful to be silent and he looked around, painfully aware of a bandage around his head. He was on a bed of some design, it was against a wall and an empty chair sat next to him, accompanied by a large pile of bibles and story books. Propped up on it was a bottle of water, a silver packet of aspirin and a gun... He knew that gun. An old fashioned Colt Python.

Rick.

Daryl groaned in relief and pain; he'd found them. He couldn't remember how, his memory was a jigsaw; blue, gold and red pieces that wouldn't fit. His groan must have attracted attention and Rick walked in; his face was coated in a thick brown and grey beard, his mouth twitched sideways briefly. It was familiar but something Daryl couldn't place was different about Rick Grimes.

It wasn't in his posture as he sat in the chair next to his bed, it wasn't in the way he took a breath, hunching over to speak...

"What happened to you?" It wasn't in his voice either. His question was simple but Daryl didn't know what the answer was, the pieces of what happened didn't fit. It infuriated him.

"Can't remember..damn..fuck it." He growled, groaning against the shot of pain that now coated his body. He managed to sit against the wall, getting a better look of the man in front of him. It was in his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"We got attacked, trying to find you. Locked up in a tin can..Carol saved us. Bob died." Rick spoke solemnly, answering Daryl's unasked question.

"Don't try to stand.." Daryl fought the urge to defy the half hearted order but pain won out and he slumped against the wood. Since when was he this weak?

"We found you in an RV, it was pretty messed up. It's a damn miracle.." Rick huffed out a humourless laugh, muttering something about Dixon's under his breath.

It was like a lightning bolt of reality hit him behind the eyes. Rick looked alarmed, scanning his face as realization took him back; The screaming, the crunch of the metal..Beth.

"Beth. Where is she?!" Daryl near but shouted it, alerting more people to the small doorway. Rick shot them a look.

"We..I..Don't know.." Anger rushed through Daryl. His body burnt as he shoved himself upright and off the bed, stumbling over books only to fall into a heap onto the floor.

"She was in the RV.." His voice was back inside the tinny walls of his consciousness, it was slipping. "Maggie and Rosita went out looking after we found you..they're not back yet." Rick's voice was as cool as usual, calm and level headed.

"I'm goin'.." Daryl muttered, hauling his heavy body to his feet. The harsh pain in his calf did little to suede him not to, as did Rick's clipped voice as he walked into the wide space of the church. There were a few gasps from people that sat on the pews or on the floor; Michonne looked vaguely concerned but knew Daryl enough to know this would have happened eventually, Daryl wasn't one for bed rest. A few people he'd never seen before stood stoic across the room, his outburst had stopped whatever work they were doing outside. One man was the size of a giant, with bright red hair and a handlebar stash to match, the other person behind him was much smaller he was medium build and visibly sweaty, he looked out of place and meek. Then there was...

The woman he'd been unconsciously scanning for gasped and put a thin hand over her mouth. Daryl hobbled over the best he could to meet her in the middle; her greying hair ticked his head, he dropped his own into her shoulder. Relief, sadness and anger blurred into one urge; uncharacteristic tears left him. He was so glad she wasn't dead...

"Sit down Daryl. Maggie and Rosita are out there, they'll find her. It's not your fault.." Carol seemed to know just what to say. She was different, harder but that warmth was still there, there was that glow again..similar to Beth...but vastly different.

Daryl did as he was told, silently but observing everyone from their corner in the church. He sat on a pew with his leg up, letting Carol patch it up again after a 'walk' around the perimeter turned into a run.

Everyone had wound down, sitting crunched into their own corners; the mountain who he came to know as Abraham stood, leaning against the alter glugging from a bottle of red wine like nothing was wrong. The meek sweaty guy was half asleep on a pew not far away. Rick, Carl and Michonne were stretched out playing with Judith on the floor - it was a picture, it looked at bit like before but not. Daryl's keen eyes could tell that there was a tension running through every person there. He turned to Carol who was already looking down at him expectantly.

"I'm a'right." he paused, chewing over the words.

The slam of the church doors made everyone spin. The words he was about to say had been obliterated by the sight of two women; Daryl's stomach dropped to the floor, splattering onto the ground with a disgusting thud.

Maggie was shaking, her face, hands and shirt were covered in blood. Glen was by her side in an instant, tailed closely by Abraham who enveloped the other woman into a crushing embrace. Daryl watched as Glen tried to get Maggie to speak, but she just spluttered, words becoming tears and sharp bursts of breath. The brunette fell into Glen's arms, dropping something on the way down; Daryl was there in an instant, glancing wordlessly at his hands; Beth's shirt, it was covered in blood and bits of black..ash?

That wasn't ash.

The air was sucked out of the room, everyone was looking his way the same pale white shocked expressions on everyone's features.

"She's...alive.." Maggie rasped. Daryl had known Maggie for a long while, but he'd never pegged her for a liar.

"There's...burnt skin." The anger was storming, manifesting as violent shakes over his whole body. There were a chorus of what's and expletives flying around, mostly out his mouth but no one was worrying about that now.

"There's burnt skin and blood..Good lord.." Daryl wasn't sure he said it out loud but by the looks on everyone's faces he must have; they were silent now.

"We're going back." Maggie spluttered, hauling herself out of Glen's arms to stand shakily in the middle of the church.

"We..We found a camp it was deserted and the fire was just stamped out. They were just there, we need to go now!"

Daryl watched Maggie fall apart, crying like she'd been searching since the prison to find her sister, but Daryl knew that wasn't true. He didn't even know why he came to that conclusion; maybe it was the slight hint of guilt on Maggie's features when she cried, the shake of her hands as she clutched onto the cardigan. Maybe it was the sentence itself... _She's alive._

Maggie watched attentively at Daryl who hobbled about, stewing, watching as the rest of the group packed up, ignoring the grumbles of Abraham about Washington. There was only one thing they were doing now, one thing that's important; Finding Beth.

..

Daryl struggled to get control by the time they halted. He still felt the rage that warmed him, it hadn't abated since Michelle died, but was worse now. He wondered if it showed on his face; most likely not. He'd become quite the professional at maintaining one facial expression over the years. He'd listened but stayed silent on the journey, watching the scenery roll by in the blur of green.

A high white moon cast its light onto the ground below, slicing through the trees like a blade. It shone onto a camp, the camp Beth had been...Daryl shoved that thought down, locking it away; she wasn't dead, just gone. They'd get her back.

Rick was eyeing him, waiting for his reaction but there wasn't one.

"There's tracks, male, slight build." Rick was watching him, they all were, even the ones that were scouting the area glanced at him out the corner of their eye. It was a look of, contemplation with a splash of something else he couldn't quite get a handle on.

He pondered over the other tracks, there were maybe..ten different people..mostly male but there was one set of tracks that weren't as heavy. The tracks of a woman; his stomach flipped at the thought, woman. He never thought of Beth as a woman, not really not until he saw her that night at the prison..maybe not even then, he didn't know, didn't care.

"They're not Beth's tracks.."

"But these.." he mused, poking around the ash that littered the fire pit, it looked like..when you get out of bed and there's a marking on the sheet; he couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud.

"She curled up about here" He pointed, everyone gathered quickly "Curled up real tight, then.." That sinking feeling, returned with a vengeance as the marking blurred into something else..

"She was dragged.." Daryl grunted, the dirt was scratched, she'd fought hard..

 _Girl. Little fighter.._

"She fought, hard. There's scratch marks in the ground..she fought." Daryl felt the ghost of a smile, trying to keep the emotion off his face. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"We track them. No car. I'll do it."

"I'll go with you." Instantly Maggie stepped forward, eager and full of energy. It instantly got his back up, bristling and angry under the skin. Daryl started to turn away, until Rick swarmed through the others with Carl in tow;

"We all go. That's the deal...We all go.."

Part of him didn't believe it, the look on Abrahams face with the other strangers did nothing to convince him that they had a hand in this decision. He felt a cold resentment singing through him, staring at the people he'd come to know as family. In that moment he wanted to run and fast, away and towards Beth. They didn't understand, it didn't seem to him that they'd been looking at all..and now they care?

Carol shot him a pleading look before she followed him into the forest, the others ignored his angry grimace.

"Be quiet, whistle if you see anything.."

With that it fell silent, eerily so; they all walked low and carefully on the ground but their steps were like elephants feet to compared his.

The sun rose and dipped twice before they came across any more tracks. Daryl was getting angrier and more pessimistic by the hour; Every hour that passes is more of a chance Beth is dead.. He didn't want to think about that possibility; it was too much.

The sun dipped once more before the tracks started up again, flooding from the road nearby.

There were tracks, a lot of them...human, no walkers, that was weird. It left a horrible sinking unease that he abruptly shook off. His feet were steady, he didn't even flinch when his foot stamped over another fire pit, empty cans and packets of instant soup he could just made out.

"Daryl-"

Rick's voice redirected his attention, he'd stepped to the side of the trees crouched down into a small clearing his hands were rubbing over his beard, he did nothing to hide Carl's face from the horror above him. The others hung back, but Maggie, Glen and Carol stood around Rick and himself with horrified faces;

Daryl had seen more than his fair share of violence in his time, at the hands of his father, Merle, The Governor but this was horrifying. Carol had stepped to the side, coughing and gagging into a bush. Glen had shook slightly and Maggie sat hard on her backside breathing into her hands, tears shined down her face.

A slim black teenager was strung up against a tree; ropes lashed around his stomach, chest and knees holding him to the bark. His what used to be a face lulled forward, coloured blue, black and a ghastly red. His body was mangled, the red strings were like a waterfall down his lower body. He'd been beaten and left to be eaten alive..

"Oh god.." Maggie's voice shook with horror. The body started to move, snarling quietly..it had to have happened recently. Daryl didn't even have to think to know that whoever did this had Beth. There wasn't hard evidence except the cardigan but Daryl knew..the light he'd felt so purely when he was with her had been snuffed out. The feeling he'd had watching Michelle die was there with a vengeance, haunting him; it was cold and empty just like her eyes.

Rick stood now, turning away from the body;

"Who the hell are we dealing with..."

* * *

Hey there!

Honestly this was so hard and difficult to write, it was like walking through mud! I hope you enjoyed it and are liking the story so far. I'm not sure how I'm doing writing Daryl because I've never done it before and I love his character so much I want to do him justice. There's so many other writers out there that do an amazing job and it makes me concious of my own writing so hopefully I'm doing him justice. Can you hazard a guess who Beth is with? and the tree guy? :P Also if anyone's interested the chant is called Screeling by Terry Goodkind; if you image search it it'll give you a clue as to who she's with ;)

Anyway, I'd love to hear from you; review are fuel to my writing fire! I have some assignments to work on so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, sometime soon though. Please feel free to message me and review with opinions and all that jazz. If you want to find me on Tumblr I'm called - InkandPaperDreams xx


	8. The Pack

_**Hey, so it's come to my attention that people are a bit confused with this timeline. So; The last chapter is in mostly Daryl's POV. They get to the camp that Beth is burnt in but she's already gone. They track her to the next camp where they find Noah. This chapter explains what Beth was doing in the days the rest of the gang were tracking her in.**_

 _ **However after Noah dies it has been three days until they move on to the industrial set up. In that time the main gang have found AZS - I don't want to give much away but that's what the next chapter will be about. Branded and The Pack take place within a week. The italics in the beginning of this chapter are explaining how Beth was dragged after her burn took place. I should have written it better in all honesty. I hope this explains it, if you're all confused, which if you are I can understand why. Let me know. x**_

* * *

 _Searing fiery burst pulsated around the wound, intensifying with each movement. Her breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At her sides pale shaking fingers turned into fists, swinging forward as if it would make her faster. Behind her, she could hear the baying howls and jeering laughter of her captors. Ash and flecks of blood smeared her sweaty face as sweat dripped down from her matted hair. She'd managed by the grace of god to run, despite the pain on her collar; it was ablaze, pink and black and jagged. Her heart and lungs were pumping but air didn't seem to be enough as she sprinted forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs._

 _The wind was abruptly knocked out of Beth as she went flying onto the dirt with a violent smack, she was back at the camp. They'd chased her in a wide circle, cornering her like a Lion to its prey. Her shriek was muffled into the ground when a large hand gripped her ankle. Her captors laughed and taunted watching her as their leader dragged her kicking and screaming into a nearby car that sat in the clearing._

Beth awoke and crashed back into the abyss a few times before regaining full awareness. It was bright and Beth wondered for a few blessed seconds that her silent wish had been granted and this was heaven. But the musty smell of dirt and sweat on her skin crushed that dream under a big black boot; she was in a car, crushed against one of the back-seat doors. She groaned, realizing that her wrists were tied tight with something she couldn't see.

Beth could feel the heavy weight of eyes on her; Aphid's face was uncovered, her hair was tied to the side in a black braid, her skin was a rich brown. The fear that stabbed at Beth as she looked up was not misplaced, Aphid's green eyes shot through her, glinting with menace just like the blade she was handling. She was sliding the metal over the pads of her fingers, not taking her eyes away from Beth's for a second.

"Aphid. You're on protection detail." Their leader snapped from the front seat, stopping with an abrupt slam which made Beth's head buzz from the impact. She knew it was irrational, the fear of the tonne of metal she was encased in. But the sharp memory of the crash a few days prior was singing and she couldn't help but feel a wave of relief as she was hauled out of the car, stumbling over her own feet for a second before gaining composure.

"Fuck that. I'm not a babysitter! You're the one that wanted her hillbilly ass, you take care of it." Aphid lashed out with venom at Owen. He hadn't been their leader for long, who was he to tell her what to do anyway? His silent stare though, was enough to douse the fire in Aphid's gut and she huffed dragging the irritating blonde over to the barbed wire; shoving her underneath it with her boot. The blonde struggled in her bonds but was unharmed.

The girl had dragged her feet behind Aphid for a while until they got to a broken down red pick up, it sat with other beat up vehicles on the edge of a walled community. Aphid never usually came to places like this, her beat up house in the Georgia backwoods did just fine. That familiar unsettled feeling was still there even though it was a different time now, the feeling didn't go away.

Shirewilt Estates stood just ahead, but Aphid forced the girl to sit, pushing her down next to the car. Aphid itched to get in on the plan as the others filed in, gathering around the cars quietly. Some sat on the truck bed and roofs, others on the floor similar to her and... _Beth._ Aphid had to think for a moment to remember the girls name, she didn't much want to have her here in the first place, it was pointless and slowed them down; but Owen's decision was final it seemed.

"So. We climb over, pillage, plunder, maim and grab all the supplies we can!" Owen laughed happily, smiling wide and proud at what they were about to do.

"Then..well you guys know what to do with bodies. Leave no one alive." He finished, glancing at Aphid before chucking spray paint, large knives and machetes to other members of the group.

Watching them hop over the wall stoked the pit of coals within Aphid, the burning grew with the distant screams. She wanted to be there. She wanted to be in the thick of it so badly! Before the turn these urges were taken out on stray animals, the bodies she could hide or dispose of before anyone could see; but now...ah she could kill to her hearts delight and no one would really bat an eyelid. That's what she liked about these people, they were her kin, her pack; she relished in it.

"How did you get roped in with these people.."

Aphid jumped, the world returning to her at some words she wasn't really listening to, the screams were just too damned good.

"Shut up." Aphid hit back, wondering how she had got saddled with babysitting the new girl. She looked her over and something like amusement tugged at her lips; The little string bean wouldn't last long anyway. If she had any sense she would have just died back at the wreckage. _Stupid bitch.._

She stood stamping the ground in fury, the unpleasant itch of irritation bristled under her dirty skin. She felt her glare die and come back as a Cheshire Cat smile, the others flooded over the wall, bloody but unharmed. Aphid took time to hug each of them, covering herself in as much of the red war paint as possible.

She couldn't help but smile, side eyeing a shocked Beth as Owen grabbed her by the bicep shoving her over the wall to watch the chaos.

* * *

The flames danced in Beth's eyes; carnage and the stench of smoke and death filled the air. It rocked Beth to her core. The shake in her legs grew with each passing minute; it reminded her of the prison - it too burnt fast, that heady smell of smoke was identical to this one. Tears pricked and pushed out but she didn't feel ashamed at the show of emotion in front of her captors. She was strong.

 _"Beth you're fine. You're strong."_ Daryl's words echoed over and over making her heart swell and shatter into pieces. The tears were streaming now, the ache threatened to tear her open right there amongst the chaos. She wanted nothing but to be within the clutches of her family; instead she was in the claws of a cold, hard figure that loomed above her.

His hair wasn't brown and soft. His eyes weren't blue and his frame wasn't strong. He was cold, thin and had a mat of black curls which lifted in the wind. His eyes were yellowy and unfeeling.

Instead of a slick sweet drawl, Beth heard a cackle;

He enjoyed it, watching the fresh corpses move. They groaned with hunger, the skin of their dead faces peeled and fell off in clumps. Some were burnt and stuck to the floor in puddles of skin and bone, others got up slowly wandering around in the smoke. It thrilled Owen, he felt proud to know that they did this, they took, killed and claimed it as their own.

 _Wolves Not Far.._

Owen smiled at that, the white scrawl sprayed over a brick wall.

Beth stumbled as Owen dragged her over, pulling her by the bicep away from the Walkers that would be a threat to them soon.

Through the tears that were blurring her vision Beth could make out something - someone.

Beth knew in that second that Owen had followed her vision. Almost instantly he was hollering, dragging Beth behind him viciously.

The boy hadn't spotted them, how could he; everything was burning and falling apart, he was trying to flee. He hobbled away, his tall skinny frame nearly toppled when he spotted the pair. Beth dragged behind doing her best to use her weight to hinder Owen's steps, but he was strong and faster than her and definitely didn't take kindly to her attempt to help the stranger.

The strangers eyes were wide and terrified as he was tackled to the ground, kicking to no avail. Owen though skinny was strong; Beth was frozen in her place, watching as Owen pinned him with his knees ripping a cable tie out and lashing it round his wrists. Beth cursed herself as she was pushed forward. She could have escaped, could have tried to run at least but she couldn't just leave an innocent to suffer the same fate as her. It wasn't the person she was. Beth knew she had to stay.

It looked like he was alive, just. Beth felt her heart pound as the boy was pushed down into the truck, the trunk closed tight. He was alone in there, just as she had been as they drove away.

This time Beth wasn't tied up, she was placed next to Aphid in the car. It wasn't a surprise to Beth that she was coated in blood, her toothy smile shining through the red.

By the time they'd arrived back at camp it was evening, the sun settled on top of the trees around them shining warm on Beth's shoulders. It was warm enough she felt the need to undo the buttons on her t-shirt. It was a mistake, Beth winced audibly; her wound was still pink and painful but the blood and blackness had gone. Beth fought the tears that welled, she was tainted for life with this mark; a letter that was getting clearer day by day. She wasn't willing to let her fear and anguish show.

 _"You're strong."_ She remembered Daryl's words again, muttering them like a mantra that went unheard by the others around her, they were too busy gaggling over the supplies they'd taken from the town.

She could run, now..they were distracted

Beth didn't get to finish that thought, the skinny teen that was on the floor beside her groaned his wrists flexing around his plastic bonds. It got her captors attention and Aphid slinked over, followed closely by Owen who eyed him up, evil glinting in his eyes.

Beth knew what she had to do, she was strong;

"Hey. I'll clean him up. My...my daddy was a vet. He taught me, I can help." Beth plastered a fake, sickly sweet smile on her face. This was it. She was going to escape and get back to Daryl. Even if she had to risk her life to do it.

"Fine. Stick him against that tree. He's not getting ideas..pfft. Like he'd be able to run anyway." Aphid jeered, ignoring the pained groan of the boy as Beth lifted him up helping him to rest standing against the tree.

She couldn't help but see some of herself in him, he looked weak, sickly and she knew by the look on his face that something very, very bad had happened to him.

"What's your name?" She soothed, only speaking when the others were further away; luckily a faster moving walker had attracted their attention.

"Noah.." he groaned trying miserably to stifle it when Beth wiped the gash on his leg. Beth was surprised that the first aid kit had all these supplies in. She wrapped his leg in a cream gauze. When she was done she leaned in a little closer, pretending to tie his ropes tighter. She caught Owen's eyes as she did so, it was working...he looked proud; it made her feel sick but it was necessary for this plan to work.

"What happened to you? How did..you get here.." Noah rasped.

Beth was silent. Her mind had wandered dangerously back to Michelle. She'd had an identical conversation with her..it hurt. The wind flew out her lungs and she clutched her chest, breathing deep to get her composure.

"I was kidnapped." She whispered, eyeing the people that were arguing over the supplies like animals. "I was in a crash with my..." she was silent again..what was Daryl? What could she possibly say that'd describe their relationship when she didn't even know herself?

"I was brought here. I was burnt.." She rasped, remembering pain, the blisters that sat rubbing uncomfortably under her clothes. Beth didn't know what possessed her to show Noah, a stranger but she carefully pulled her top back to reveal the mottled W under her collar bone.

"Why the W?" He asked. Beth could tell he was pitying her but she was doing the same to him so she let it go..

"It's their mark. It means Wolves.." She choked, remembering something she wasn't even sure that was real. A whispered conversation between Owen and Aphid in the car on their way to camp. She'd found out that they all thought they were some kind of evolved humans, how this world had bought out their true nature. It made her shiver.

"We're going to get out of here." Beth hurried a whisper, watching his reaction pass over his features before Owen returned, staring them down with cold wild eyes.

"He had nothing on him. He's tied tight." Beth forced out, smiling sickly. For a second she didn't believe that Owen had saw past the tight smile but he did, flashing one of his own before returning to the car.

"We've got a set up in Coweta County...Get him in the truck." Owen mumbled, eyeing Noah as he past again.

Beth knew that wasn't that far from the prison maybe a day or two car ride. What if? No. Beth scolded; they'd be long gone. She wouldn't let herself, she couldn't, it wasn't right to get her hopes up. _They were gone.._

Beth did as she was told, closely followed by Aphid as she pushed Noah into car. He was tied like she had been, the guilt she felt was overwhelming but they had to keep up that ruse of camaraderie before they even tried to escape.

It was pitch black when Beth awoke. Her arm was numb, pushed up against the door again. She kept her eyes shut, but listened intently, if they had any hope of leaving she'd have to do more of this silent listening. Owen and Aphid were talking to someone called Trevor over walkies. Beth only got a small snippet of their conversation;

 _"We got them in the vans. The traps are set."_

 _"You'll be pleased to hear that there's been some activity. A man in a red poncho was seen. I don't know where he is now."_

 _"Make sure you get them. We need more supplies. Won't be long, see you there."_ The voices got weaker as sleep came again...

* * *

Noah awoke to a horrible pain. The lull of the engine and the movement of the car no longer kept him asleep, they had stopped. He tested the door of the car; the glint of hope he knew he was foolish to hold on to was eradicated, the door was locked.

"Beth.." he whispered, nudging the sleeping girl awake. Her movement pulled her shirt a little, giving Noah another glimpse of her mottled burn and he wondered how she was still here. It was evident by the scars on her face and even the look in her eyes that so many things had happened to her. She was still here, she was strong and that gave him hope that they'd make it out of this somehow.

"We're locked in." Noah almost waited for her eyes to roll with the obviousness of it all but it didn't happen, she just smiled reaching eagerly for the head rest of the driver's seat.

"We smash it and run as fast as we can. I heard them over the radio.. they're somewhere around here helping their other group. We need to be quick!"

He didn't ask how she knew the reason for their absence, he didn't even want to ask. The only thing they had to worry about for now is to go..to run. It was dark, it'd work in their favour. The glint was back, he felt it spark up as the glass smashed.

Noah scrambled, he could feel the scratch of the glass under his fingers but the pain of his leg wound was getting worse. He hobbled fast behind Beth, trying desperately to get his legs to move.

Beth looked back frantically scanning for Noah. She screamed as she got closer; he was pinned down to the ground by Aphid who was sneering up at her, her teeth bared like an animal. They let them get this far out, they'd been hunted.

Beth didn't resist when Owen grabbed her planting her on a rock by their camp fire, it wasn't hard or violent but is was enough to warn her not to move. She knew that the others were there, somewhere in the trees.

She was frozen in fear. Aphid and Owen worked together in creepy unison tying Noah to the tree directly opposite her. They were laughing as they crouched down in front of Beth;

"Why would you do this to us? We're your pack." Owen sighed and for a second Beth thought he was actually showing some genuine feelings, it felt like a horrible stone sinking into her stomach. Owen rose away, grabbing a large knife on his way over. All Beth could do was cry and thrash against Aphid who held her hands behind her back..she could even cover her eyes.

This was her fault..she'd got him into this.

"No! Take me instead..please" She begged, her vocal chords stretching frantically as she watched the knife glide against Noah's cheek. She was ignored, her cries drowned out by chanting.

 _Hack 'em up, chop 'em up, cut 'em to bits._

Fits fly, smacking and squelching against skin and bone.

 _Or else they will get you while laughing in fits._

Beth screamed, Noah groaned but the chanting overrode them all

 _If the Screelings don't get you the Keeper will try._

More people flooded around Beth, chanting louder. But the hungry groan of the walkers caught her attention, striking a cold sick feeling hard in her stomach. _She did this.._

 _To reach out and touch you, your skin he will fry.._

It was over. Noah's silhouette was swarmed by the dead, their bodies got further and further away before Beth realized she was being dragged by Aphid. Her body was numb, tears were falling and everything was wrong. She could hear nothing but screams, the screams of death and pain.

 _She did this.._

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Beth awoke to birds singing. It was boiling, almost blistering but Beth felt nothing. She was numb, it was almost too much to bare. She could see Owen talking opposite her, his mouth was moving around words and some food; they were alone. She knew she should be scared but what was the point?

"I like this. Just talking, I don't get to do this very often. As you've seen..Aphid isn't very talkative. You must be wondering why? Why we plunder through them, the camps. Take everything, every last drop. Even the dead."

Some of the feeling was coming back, she cowered away from his touch as he moved next to her, wrapping a skinny arm around her shivering frame. It wasn't strong, there was no muscle it wasn't him.

"Be still...just...be still."

"We took from you. From your friend. Usually," He hummed, his breath rancid. "We'd kill you. Put you in our little trap for others to come and...we take them too. It's the only way to survive now Beth. And you will help us. Help..or die?" He looked at her smiling, nothing was said about her actions the other night..she was oddly thankful.

"Why me.." she found herself asking..

"You're young, skinny. You can run, climb. You're strong.."

Beth felt sick.

"You will help. No more running. You've seen how we deal with that."

"We have a place, not far. A trap, we've seen people there.. so come _on._ "

..

Beth's legs were aching as they walked up to a car in place Beth didn't recognise; it was industrial looking - something that Beth wasn't used to out on the farm, there was no green; just concrete buildings standing around. There were no sounds but wisps of wind, paper fluttered across the ground and a blue truck stood to the side of a brick building. It looked like a ghost town. Beth fought the urge to snort in disbelief, this was the state of things now.

 _She wished for death._

The windows of the musty car were thick and grimy but clear enough for her to just see what was going on. There were three trucks standing in the distance behind a chain link fence, there was...someone standing there. Beth couldn't see exactly but it looked like a person;

"Watch.." Owen mumbled, barely audible

Beth gasped, frantically struggling in Owen's grip as the man was taken down by two others. He was dead in minutes..it was over again.

There were no tears this time, there were two people that caught her attention before she could even blink. Beth stopped moving..there was a feeling in her chest, fluttery and familiar. It felt like something she'd lost in time.. it unnerved her, her hands shook around the door frame.

The figures she was so enchanted with ran quickly out from behind the fence, whipping around and taking off from the trucks. Beth gasped at the swarm of walkers that were released from the trucks. Beth turned her head, briefly glancing at Owen who was laughing manically shaking next to her. His laugh shook her to the core, he had something planned she knew it.

The two people didn't struggle, slamming Walkers left and right. The flutter in her stomach swarmed again. There was the pure naked fear in her chest that someone she loved was about to get into a horrible situation...where the hell did that come from?

All of a sudden they were gone, disappeared into a black corolla that sat in the middle of the concrete yard. The walkers took over..

There was a cold wind and Owen was gone running to join with the other Wolves that flooded in from the buildings. They were monsters.

In the span of a few seconds something had changed, there was a scuffle and some of the Wolves scattered rushing back towards her. Beth didn't even have a chance to think about running away not again. Owen was running back carrying some of the pair's belongings that had been dropped in the scuffle.

"Get out of here! Fuck..." He was bleeding profusely from the nose, spluttering over his words.

In the commotion Owen had forgotten the bag which sat by Beth, crumpled in the back seat. But Beth noticed, quickly grabbing it; they screeched out of the parking lot distracted by bleeding noses and painful groans of the rest of the guys that filled the car.

There were bits of food, rope and photos in the bag. Beth's fingers glided over the glossy paper and her heart practically fell out.

Strong fortified walls, roofs, water and people.

Beth fought strong hot tears, a whimper bursting out of her chest. They weren't just any people;

Maggie, Glen, Rick, Carol and... _Daryl._

* * *

 **Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I was blown away with the response to the last chapter! Thank you so much for all the support! Don't worry, Bethyl will be coming your way ASAP.**

 **Honestly it was difficult to write, I'm not too happy with my writing style right now but I'm trying to work on it. Any constructive criticism would be awesome, as well as anything else you'd like to talk about. Review away people! :) I love hearing from you! The chant is by Terry Goodkind.**


	9. Salus

_Flashback - Four Days Ago._

 _The trees stood mute in the humid air that encased everything in Alexandria that day, even the birds weren't chirping as much as they usually did. The flowers laid on the table, their once beautiful petals curled at the edges from the summer heat, already their stalks were limp and when she picked them up their heads fell with gravity towards the table._

 _Deanna watched Reg intently his skin glistening, the nape of his neck damp as he lifted the new metal slat into place with the help of their son Spencer. She smiled warmly, knowing that this was becoming something they were all proud of._

 _She sighed a contented sigh popping down the front porch steps of her modest home, the heat hit her like a train. Damn it was blistering. Deanna started to wonder if it was healthy for her family to be doing manual labour in this weather? Knowing Pete wouldn't be happy if she bought a collapsed Reg to his door she bustled on over, smiling at the residents that milled around; A couple of children kicked a ball her way and she threw it back with fine tuned skill._

 _"I know, I know. We'll be in soon sweetheart."_

 _Deanna smiled brightly, shooting a laugh at her apparent psychic husband. He always had the ability to read her expression, even when she was blank._

 _Her smile was shortened a bit by the distinct hum of a car. Heath and the others weren't due back for a while, it made her panic..something could have happened, they weren't exactly inept at fighting._

 _At a second glance she spotted Nicholas and Aaron at the gate talking to each other in wary voices. From here she couldn't make out what was happening but more people filed in, one after the other.._

 _They had visitors._

 _Present Day_

Daryl hardly remembered the first day they arrived at Alexandria three days prior, but what he did remember stuck out; He was standing in front of the red gates, staring at the pristine white house's standing proudly away from them. They stretched around in a bend, that was almost untouched by the stench of death and decay that happened from day to day. It made him sick. These people looked out of place, wrong for the world how it is now. They weren't strong; she was strong.

Daryl sniffed gruffly, pushing the memory away as he rubbed his hands across his pants, wiping off the blood that'd accumulated there earlier in the day. Aaron and himself had been sent on a recruiting run, saying the run went badly would be the understatement of the fucking year!

It'd all gone by in a whirlwind; Aaron's chatter, the man in the red poncho...the trucks. It was chaos. He felt useless, more useless than the night at the country club. There was nothing they could have done but run, until a stranger with the stick saved their asses. On first glance Daryl thought he was some sort of ninja, flying out from the building to pop each one of those creepy bastards in the face with his killer stick. Daryl's head was spinning as he looked at the map the ninja handed him..

 _The new world's gonna need a Rick Grimes.._

"Hey. Daryl.." It was Rick's voice that snapped him out of the stewing thoughts.

Daryl was taken aback still at his friends shaven face; he looked like one of those corporate puppets. His collar was crisp and not a drop of sweat soiled the caramel police shirt he wore.

"Laugh away.." Rick groaned, clocking Daryl's smirk " _I_ don't stink.." he grimaced, crinkling his nose at Daryl who stood in Rick's porch.

"You good?"

"Mmn.." _No.._ Daryl knew that Rick didn't believe him; his gentle lines turned into fully fledged crow's feet as he studied him. Daryl could only blink before he nodded his head solidifying his response.

He wasn't okay. He'd never admit it but the guilt swashed him like a bug, his skeleton cracking under the weight of it. He'd been so reckless, staring at the girl he'd been minding instead of paying attention to the road. He'd brushed her tears away..the tears she shed for their fallen friend and she'd kissed his hand, the warm buzz of her lips on his skin made him unfocused. Daryl knew he was stupid, _fucking stupid._ He didn't recoil away nor did he flinch like he would have done before. It was strange almost alien, that feeling when they caught eyes - it was awkward and the air seemed to disappear but he didn't know why.

The sadness and guilt he felt quickly turned into rage, manifesting itself into physical shakes.

Shoving his hand into his pocket he palmed the cigarette box, fiddling with white stalk to light the end; the orange flame flickered, warming him in the cold morning.

He glanced at Rick, he'd forgotten he was there and sometime ago Carol had joined him. They were talking about something, some dinner Carol had made with supplies from the pantry. It pushed a memory into his head from a while back.. Beth's eyes glowing with the tea lights as they talked about nothing, filling their faces with jam and pigs feet.

Everyone was so wrapped up in this white picket fence, sing around the camp fire bullshit that they'd forgotten how they'd ended up here.

They were on their way through the forest in the worst heat they'd ever experienced, everyone breathing heavily. Daryl was the only one paying any attention to the ground, to her tracks.. they were heavy in the ground, purposeful footsteps. She was quiet and light on her feet, just like he taught her but these were heavy, she was doing it on purpose. It made his heart swell with something he didn't recognize. Beth knew that they'd be coming, hunting whoever had taken her out of his arms that night. She knew they'd be coming for her.

They'd lost the tracks and Daryl vaguely remembered himself yelling to the wind, shoving Rick and Abraham away from him, their attempts to calm him enraged him more.

It was a day later before they'd found the water, innocently sitting on the burning concrete of the road they'd found themselves on.

"What'd you think Daryl?" He blinked a few times, the world outside his brain returning to him;

"I don' think nothin'..." he grunted, angry now. The shakes that were soothed by the nicotine came back visible to the two people in front of him.

"Daryl?" Carol questioned, eyeing her friend.

Carol knew that he'd retreated into himself after the accident, it wasn't obvious to everyone par her and Rick. After all, they were the people that knew him best, but sometimes she thought they knew nothing about him at all, especially now he was shaking, glaring into the trees over the wall. Carol would have said something but he'd rushed forward, grabbing the bike he'd been cleaning and with a forceful stamp on the pedal he roared away, growling at a tetchy Nicholas to open the gate or god help him. He was armed with his crossbow and some supplies. Not so deep down, Carol wondered if that would be the last time she'd see him. He was like a caged tiger within the walls of Alexandria, his heckles up and teeth bared in the corner but when Maggie had talked about looking for her sister again she'd seen that flash of light illuminate his sullen eyes and it all made sense.

* * *

A few miles out of Alexandria Daryl had found the tracks, there were ten maybe twelve people and they were running. He slipped through the trees, eyes down following the prints until he came to a small camp. It was littered with packets of soup and an abandoned make shift hob that was still blisteringly hot. Daryl's heart thundered faster and faster and something changed within the blink of an eye; he was close to something unknown. Despair and hopefulness warred within him looking in on the scene. He'd spent so many nights in the days before tracking ignoring the inexperienced people behind him moaning and grumbling about aches and pains..even Maggie was complaining!

It'd been four days since they arrived in that glorified white picket cage, he didn't belong, he knew that but maybe if she was there he would belong. Daryl kicked the dirt scolding himself at the stupidity - what was he doing? She wasn't his sister, his friend or companion; she was Maggie's sister, Carl's friend and Judith's companion..not his.

She was something else entirely, something he didn't understand and even if he did understand those sweaty palms and admiration he'd force it away, push it down quick.

The sun was burning by the time Daryl had followed the destination of the tracks, unaware that it was leading him backwards _"Jesus Christ..."_ Daryl gasped, spotting something drenched in blood and dirt; if he wasn't glaring so hard at the rusty outskirts of Alexandria he might have just missed it. A knife. _Her knife._

It was all but silent and peaceful for a few seconds before a horn sounded from the far wall away from him, it was loud and quickly merged into screaming and gunfire.

* * *

Beth sat shaking, ice cold in the burning sun. The dark silhouette of Owen loomed over her, splattered in sticky crimson.

"Get up." He growled, his yellow eyes were barely visible thin slits. She didn't move. She was transfixed by the paper in his hands.

She'd found the photos and almost passed out; her family was alive and somewhere safe, good god she thought it was a miracle - until he found them.

Beth had tried to hide the photos, folding them up slipping them into the sides of her boots - but the last one..the most important photo of all fell out as she ran, trying one more desperate time to escape.

Daryl was standing at the edge of Maggie, nearly out of shot. As she expected he looked deathly uncomfortable and the hard stare he wore reminded her of when she first ran with him from the prison that day.

Owen had seen it fly out and most of what happened was blurry; There was a ear busting horn just off to the right of her, blending into fire, screams and gunshots. Owen had come back, launching himself over the walls to face her, he'd relieved Aphid from guarding her and she took his place over the wall whooping with joy.

"I'm not telling you again. This is your punishment Beth Greene. Noah got his. You're getting yours."

"Get over that wall."

* * *

Even Daryl's agile movements were too slow, he'd heard the screams as he hung half over the perimeter wall his pants getting caught as he tried to jump to save a woman who'd been slashed violently across the abdomen. Her organs spilt out painting the withered grass a bright crimson.

"Daryl!"

Standing up instantly, crossbow in hand he looked over to Carol who came rushing out of her back-door brandishing a large kitchen knife and two guns.

"They're coming from all over! Find Maggie, I'll handle this.." Carol said crouching down to cradle the whimpering woman on the floor.

Daryl looked at her once more before rushing off, shoving the gun into the waistband of his pants. He wasn't going to stand for this, no one messes with his family and gets away with it.

Daryl made quick work of the first man who ran towards him, machete raised ready to dispatch his head but the bow was faster, the slim arrow flew through the air slicing through his gut. Daryl had almost forgot Beth's knife dangling in his bootstrap and with one swift stab the man was dead, eyes unblinking and glazed. When he realised that it was obviously these people who had Beth he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, prickling with anger and unease. There was a small spark in him that erupted into a thick forest fire in his gut, he knew what he had to do.

His hand gripped the knife and crossbow swinging and firing brainlessly, he was following anger and chasing something he didn't understand - he had to kill all of them and find her, whatever the cost.

When he ran out into the main street his heart threatened to stop all together, the square was full of corpses of their Alexandrian friends and more blood covered strangers flooded in from the main gate that was slightly agar. The horn had stopped, he had seen Sasha snipe the walker that leaned against the wheel.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Her words were muffled over the sounds of screaming and gunfire, it was coming from somewhere higher up but smoke was blurring his vision.

"Fuck. Hold on!" He yelled recklessly. The two men he'd spotted running toward Maggie turned on their heels growling at him.

Maggie was screaming, gripping the side of tower as it rocked, swaying in the wind.

If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet, two grimy looking blood soaked killers launched towards him growling; their eyes almost glowed from their heads, teeth bared in defence. No sooner had Daryl moved did the handle of a machete hit him in the head, he felt the pain and saw the second blow come for his abdomen.

There were no holds barred when Daryl went in for the attack. The pain he'd felt by their blows paled in comparison to his pure naked rage, he pulled at clothing, pounded, kicked and head butted the two grown men without remorse. Then there was the rageful yell that paralysed his victims thinking, shutting them down into the foetal position to protect their vital organs and ride out the storm he was handing them.

Maggie's screaming had stopped when he looked up from the men he'd so easily turned into carcasses. She was in front of him, staring wide eyed; he must have looked a sight caked in blood and breathing heavily.

But he soon noticed that it wasn't him that she was staring at; he gasped out a breath that'd caught in his chest. Her knife. The browning hunter knife with the stag handle weighed next to nothing in his palm that he almost didn't remember he was holding it - that was until his heart started to gallop in its bony cage.

"It's hers. She's alive? Where is she? Did you see her? Daryl?"

 _"Daryl!"_ He wanted to speak to her to tell her he hasn't seen her, she might be alive but don't get your hopes up, that there was a massive amount of blood surrounding the knife.

 _Don't get your hopes up_ he told himself as much as he was telling Maggie inside his own head. He couldn't think she was alive, because if she wasn't it would be too much to bare.

Too many good people were dying right in front of their eyes, and right there in the middle of the chaos Daryl realized he was right all along.

 _The good people always die._

* * *

Beth was breathing hard. Her feet dragging across the concrete, she was acutely aware of the a sharp pain in her back from being forced over the wall, but what she saw when she'd got to the ground would stay with her.

Screams broke out, the men rushed forward, shouting orders, fists clashed and guns fired. More shouting. More screaming. More running. The attack was fierce, efficient and deadly.

"Stay close to me. You run you die." Owen growled, gripping onto her arm tight. They slipped round to the back of a grand white house unbeknownst to the people flooding out the front door to protect themselves. Beth scanned around the best she could, she knew this was where her family were and the feeling of being so close nearly sent her weeping to the ground, but the grip on her was vice like as he pulled her further forward and into the back door.

The gunfire and screams didn't faze Owen, he just pushed her to the kitchen shoving knives in her hands. She wanted so desperately to slash and stab violently at him, but she quickly thought better of it knowing he'd get his just deserts in the end, she would make sure of it.

"Outside. Don't leave my sight."

She did as she was told, sticking close by him as they stalked through the way they came hidden by bushes that surrounded the main road. There was a sudden sharp rustle near them, Beth jumped causing Owen to grip onto her tighter; it was weird to her she didn't expect Owen to stay still as a woman rushed past brandishing a hand gun. She didn't have time to contemplate as he launched forward after the flash of grey hair Beth had briefly seen fleeing. They followed her, coming to a standstill behind a garage, peaking out to see the woman bend down reaching under the gap in the foundations of a house to pull out a collection of guns.

 _Carol._

Beth gasped around the hand over her mouth, struggling against his thin but surprisingly strong body.

Beth knew that the look in her eyes when Owen had found the photos gave her away, but she was confused by the surprise in _his_ eyes when he turned her in his grip, unmoving as the woman ran off behind the houses leaving a trail of gunfire in her wake. It was like he expected the inhabitants to just roll over and give up their life.

It was obvious to Beth that her captors were intelligent but more of their people were dropping, dispatched easily by the towns inhabitants. That was what shocked him, Owen's yellowy eyes dulled back to thin calculating slits contemplating and scheming silently, Beth could only hold her breath praying for the first time since god knows when that someone would save her.

* * *

The pair moved quickly, an abandoned building just outside the perimeter had been engulfed in flames, flooding the streets with thick suffocating smoke. Its tendrils reached into Daryl's lungs tugging at the inside making him retch. His eyes burnt but he could just make out the silhouettes of Rick, Carol, Glen and Abraham swinging at their enemies, they were falling fast - Abraham's powerful smash of the butt of his gun turned a man's head into mush, the towering ginger laughed triumphantly as the blood splattered his face.

"Rick! Left!" Daryl heard Abraham yell. The freshly shaved face of his best friend twisted and he threw himself launching forward to tackle a woman to the floor. Through the smog Daryl could see her, her face was clad in a bandanna and her eyes were yellowy but something stuck out to him more than just her joyful whooping as she battled with Rick on the blood soaked ground; she had a pink raised W on her forehead...

He retched again. The pieces were fitting, gold, red and burning inside his head; the branding iron they'd seen what seemed a lifetime ago, her cardigan, the burnt skin, the blood.

His mind flashed painfully at what most certainly happened to her that night, it made the blood run cold in his veins. He felt so much guilt, so much pain that it could have winded him there an then;

"Fuck!" He growled, battling with the anger that soaked him. It made Maggie turn from the scene to look at him, her face twitched for a second taking a moment to stare him down. She wanted to know what he was thinking, why he'd cursed to himself.

Daryl saw Maggie staring, her face contorted into a confused frown and he wondered what he looked like for her to be staring so intently.

"Walkers!" Their heads span to the sound of the voice, the dead were stumbling through the gates, their surviving enemies had disappeared. Looking through the fast clearing smoke Daryl calculated quickly as they flooded through that there were fifty Walkers at most, they growled tripping over their uncoordinated limbs toward the scent of fresh blood.

Maggie and Daryl shared a look, nodding briefly as they snapped apart falling into formation with Rick, Carol, Glen, Abraham and Rosita who'd ran over from her side moments earlier. They all looked at each other in that moment, their eyes conveying so many emotions they didn't need to express.

"Keep formation!" Rick yelled gruff and raspy from smoke but it didn't lack effect and everyone fell in line, Maggie taking her place by Glen their fingers brushed in a silent communication.

Then they launched, the tenderness gone replaced by rage and vigour and the powerful emotion to protect their 'home.' Walkers tried for them, lashing out with teeth and mottled black hands; Daryl's crossbow fired over and over flying through bone and flesh dispatching the dead with cool precision. His eyes flicked to the people surrounding him, subconsciously checking for scratches or pain they'd have to be in top shape to take out the Walkers that had been thrown into the ring. Whoever these people were they were playing a dangerous game.

Daryl made a frustrated noise in his throat as the ugliest dead woman he'd ever seen threw herself his way, snarling hungrily. There was no way in hell his death would be at the broken hands of this hag! He snorted shoving her back by her shoulders, swiftly he plunged the knife in his belt into her head and threw her to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Maggie, Glen, Rick and the rest of his family faced the dwindling herd, they were falling fast. Daryl looked up to the fire that raged outside the walls and thought back to when the prison fell; he felt so lost, so angry and frustrated at the hand they were being dealt, after the journey they'd all taken these past months they needed a win.

He didn't know when everyone had stopped but it was silent all but the flames were cracking. Like everything in his life it didn't last long, a dirty rag shoved in a bottle flew past them smashing over by the gate.

A blanket of black smoke obscured his vision, the others around him were flailing around trying to get their barrings..

"Daryl?" Carol's questioning call came closer but he still couldn't see her, his eyes watered through the coughing and intense burning from the smoke.

Moments later he could see and hear the rest of them;;

Rick was hunched over, his hands on his knees breathing deep. Maggie and Glen stood to the right of him embracing quietly while Abraham and Rosita straightened up weapons raised, looking out into the smoke that had engulfed the far side of the road. Daryl just scanned silently, his eyes taking in the sight of the bodies that'd started their day as they normally did, safe inside these walls.

They'd lost people today, good people, strangers, unprepared and weak but they'd tried..they were good people.

 _The good people always die._

He thought of her then, he'd been holding back that river with a dam so well built not even a tidal wave could break it. He couldn't let himself feel it, he couldn't..

"What the.." Carol gasped beside him, he felt the grip of her hand on his arm pull him away from his head.

The flames across Alexandria dulled slightly, the smoke obscuring the movement of the figures that'd crept in after the dead were obliterated.

He watched the sea of flames lick the air with wrath and fury, the monster of red, orange and yellow rose puffing a breath of black smoke over the street again. Daryl's stance faltered as a figure approached through the sea of inky black. A man, face obscured by blood and soot. His eyes were thin yellow slits that tore into him staring and smiling horribly. It sent a cool shiver of unease down his spine, he was familiar somehow; like a stranger from a distant dream he'd had once.

Anger bubbled in his chest, white and hot like the flames that ravaged and he felt like it could tear down buildings in the exact same way. He knew the figure that was approaching he'd seen it in the dark.

The smoke was clearing and he assumed a more hostile stance, still presenting a great show of uncharacteristic patience as the man stalked closer, his footsteps seemed to stalk in slow motion; he watched Carol and the group fall away slashing and firing weapons at the people behind the man that slinked towards him - the world closed off to them was whizzing around faster now.

The man smiled, teeth rotten; lank black hair fell by his chin laced with grease and blood. In the brief seconds that Daryl was still his eyes flicked to the piece of blood spattered denim in the man's hand that'd captured his attention. He felt the muscle in his chest stammer, not sure whether to carry on beating..undecided as to whether it'd be worth it.

As the pair locked eyes a flash of a memory hit Daryl between the eyes

 _"Isn't this...touching."_

It all fell into place then..

 _"She'll be alright."_

It was decided; Daryl would smash him into the very earth, he wanted him crushed, obliterated, nothing left to bury.

 _"You!"_ He all but howled. The dam was cracking, groaning under the heavy tide of reality he'd found himself crushed under.

The man titled his head to the side and laughed, waving the denim like a victory prize.

Daryl paused on the crossbow; he left it strewn on the floor, reaching for the knife instead - this was going to be personal.

He screamed, the knife, _her knife_ shined in the sun waiting to plunge deep into the bastards chest. It's silent request was denied as he heard footsteps..fast, light and determined footsteps he couldn't ignore. The man in front of him however did not, a thin fist flew into the side of his face the bones in the man's knuckles dug into his cheek bone sending volts of pain radiating over Daryl's skin; his own burly fists slammed over and over into the bastards face as the footsteps got closer - whoever it was went undetected, obscured by the black smoke that still covered the town.

Maggie's tortured cry ripped through him as he landed the final blow, the man's right cheek bone was pulp under his fingers, the yellow eyes were glazed unfeeling and dead.

The footsteps were pounding the ground, he could tell by the sound that whoever it was had a left leg injury, it was bad but it didn't stop them.

 _"Oh god.."_ Maggie cried, Daryl could see her crumpled onto the floor hugged tightly by Glen.

What he saw then stole his breath and heat from his skin. Suddenly his defences were just like paper, paper that was soaked by the rapidly falling drops of rain that were now pattering on the ground below his feet. She's running, breathing heavily like he is, coming into his view through the smoke like some movie scene. Daryl would have laughed at the absurdity of it if he had been able to do anything but stare in wide eyed disbelief. Seconds pass, his brain taking her in, struggling to comprehend that she isn't his warped mind, conjuring her up to torture him, remind him that he'd failed her, failed Maggie. He found his brain not being able to formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language.

She ran forward looking at Maggie behind him with big eyes, the flash of blue was intense as ever and even more so as she hurtled forward just stopping short of his chest. She breathed heavily staring at him - her tears washing away the streaks of blood on her pale skin.

Daryl couldn't stop his knees from shaking as she folded her slender hands around his shoulders, he could barely believe this was reality. He felt her torso and the heart that galloped within. He needed no more encouragement - instantly his trembling hands grew strong holding her tight to him, seeking the contact to cement the fact.

She was real, breathing and _alive_ in front of him

Beth was shaking and so was he, crying for the missed time they'd never get back, the dam was broken and mirrored in the earth around them. The clouds burst, pouring warm rain onto their bodies.

He could see her more clearly and her him, their features that were fading in their minds shone bright, the light within the both of them burned gold again.

Pulling back he uttered a syllable he hadn't said out loud since she was snatched from him;

 _"Beth.."_

* * *

 ** _Yaaay! She's back with a bang!_**

 ** _This took me ages to write, I was so set on getting it right and having the build up to their reunion just how I wanted it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'm so glad they're back together now! This is where it gets much more interesting ;) I didn't plan on having them back together this late in the story chapter wise honestly but I wanted to build up that plot first. Fingers crossed it's not too long winded haha!_**

 ** _I'm currently writing a Bethyl AU fic so that's exciting! I should really be working on my course but pffft that's no fun!_**

 ** _Anyway pleaseeee review, I love all your comments and things they really make writing this worth it! I thought for a while that because Beth wasn't in TWD anymore that these fics would phase out but maybe not!_**

 ** _I'd love to hear what you think! More is coming soon!_**


	10. The Long Way Back

Hugs could never last long enough for Maggie. In her sisters arms, in her embrace the world stopped still on its axis, there was no time, no wind, no rain. Her mind was at peace. She felt her sisters fragile body press in, soft and warm. This was what she'd waited for, prayed for; she inwardly thanked God and hugged all the tighter. This moment was to be cherished, finally, she was home.

"I love you Bethy.." she sobbed, wrapping her arms tighter not wanting to let go for fear she'd slip away, fade into the smoke and fly away in the breeze.

Maggie couldn't tear her eyes away from her younger sister as they entered her home, the rain had soaked through both of them, the others had gone to clear up the devastation of the day's events, leaving them together. The more Maggie would stare the stronger the urge to crush her sister in another cuddle would become. She felt the warm pressure of their fingers fuse together, almost like they were anchoring each other in the moment. To Maggie's eyes Beth looked stronger than before, something different swam in the blue ponds of her eyes, it was the light she'd seen in everyone around her, out there; the look of fighting hard, for life.

Beth's face was covered in soot and dirt and her leg was coated in clotted blood. Pete would definitely need to take a look at that, but for now she felt content to have her just here.

"Come on Bethy, let's get you cleaned up.." Maggie urged

That's when Beth tensed in her arms, wriggling out of her embrace and backwards to stand awkwardly against the kitchen counter. She looked so fragile, the light in her eyes had disappeared replaced with fear. It made Maggie's heart sink a little watching the sister she'd so desperately wanted back, here but not here. It was natural to be overwhelmed by this place, everyone had been the same when they'd arrived, everyone was still trying to get used to it, but Maggie had a feeling this was different. Something had happened out there, something made Beth twitchy like she was expecting a bomb to go off.

"Maggie, don't cry. I'm here now.. I love you too" She hadn't noticed the tears creep down until then, they continued to trail down as she felt her younger sister wrap her arms around her torso grasping tighter. _She was alive._

The bathroom was lavish and brilliant white; the tub sat nestled into a corner bathed in the golden light of the dipping evening sun. She could barely remember what hot water felt like as she adjusted the temperature, flooding her bath with more scalding water. Her hair was clean now and smelt sweet, it made her stomach rumble and she was struck by the realization that she'd not eaten for maybe a few days, if the shaking in her hands was anything to go by. The shaking carried on as Beth stood in front of the bathroom mirror knees quaking, threatening to buckle at any minute. She'd started to cry; tears coming faster, catching in her throat making her choke on them, whether they were from relief of being finally safe or from the encroaching fear that threatened to take over if she let it all in.

Beth stood for a long minute staring into the mirror taking in her reflection; her hair damp and longer now than it was at the prison; she didn't recognise herself clean of dirt and blood. The white towel around her body dropped to the floor as she carefully dried herself off, wincing as it grazed the purple bruise on her lower back from hopping the wall. She jumped two foot at the lightest knock of the door. Her heart rate spiked as she scrambled for the towel, quickly covering herself in one swift motion.

"Beth. Are you okay in there? Bethy?" It took a few seconds of silence for her to realise who's voice it was, she was still getting used to hearing it again. It almost made her cry once more.

"I'll be a minute..." She mumbled, hoping Maggie would hear her quiet voice. Some small part of her knew that Maggie was scared. Even though it was a lifetime ago Beth knew that Maggie still followed her with her eyes every time she entered a bathroom, not glancing away until she'd returned unharmed. Beth didn't find herself resenting Maggie for it, she was being a concerned sister - after all that had happened, after all the fighting to get back here she'd missed the once unwelcome attention.

Pain suddenly grabbed her, the throbbing of her leg seemed to penetrate the silence. The bottom of it was splattered purple, fireworks of bruises flashed over her calf, making her grimace as she stepped closer to the mirror and the chair beside to pick up the clothes that Maggie had left for her. As she dressed her hands shook, this wasn't what she knew; this wasn't normality. At the prison it'd been easily to assimilate, they'd not been too far gone, nothing had happened...not like this. Beth knew she wasn't the same as she was back then; the side of her lip was purple bruised from his fist, it wasn't all shown in her appearance though but looking at herself made her shake.

Tears dripped freely against her top, darkening the burgundy. She sniffed, wiping the tears away, the air in her lungs rushed out in large huffs as she attempted to calm herself down knowing Maggie and Glen were waiting in the living room. Her family were waiting, but all she could do was cry again, not being able to tear her eyes away from the mottled W under her collar bone. She was branded, the mark forever reminding her of the hell she'd gone through.

"You're alive. You're strong." Beth spoke, reminding herself that she was alive, away from the clutches of the wolves.

But was she really?

After straightening out her shirt Beth decided that it was enough, she was strong, alive and finally safe. Time to act like it..

When Beth reappeared into the front room everyone had gone completely silent. They were all there, all the faces she'd been conjuring in her mind for so long; Rick looked completely different, shaven and the brooding lines in the forehead were gone, replaced with a warm smile.

"Beth.." he sighed, probably not quite believing that she was amongst them again. It's not like she could blame them, she was weak. _Was.._

Beth gave her own genuine smile and wrapped her arms around his torso for a few seconds before stepping away to greet Carl who had his own smile for her, one that she'd seen before. He was sweet on her still. Beth giggled a little, watching his features twist into a grin, his much longer hair hiding most of the blush that'd crept up on his cheeks. She laughed with Carl once more, it was an unfamiliar sound.

"We missed you! You look different.." he mused.

It made Beth wonder who this was in front of her, the small weed of a boy had gotten much taller even in the weeks she'd be absent from the group it seemed to Beth that he'd become an adult - taller than her by half a foot, his hair brushing the collar bone.

"I look different? Look at you.." She grinned, knowing it'd make him blush again and it rightly did, he looked beet red when she pulled him back to get a real look at the gangly teen.

"Alright..Cm'on.." Rick laughed, pulling Carl into a mock choke hold and out the door. Beth followed Rick's form outside, he was muttering quietly to someone out on the porch. Beth let out a yelp of surprise as her small form was taken in by Carol, beaming her mothering smile as usual.

She deeply respected this woman, something in her just screamed Mom but demanded respect all in the same breath.

"Oh Beth sweetheart." Carol smiled, all teeth. "You looked like an action hero running towards us! I'm so glad you're okay!" She beamed gripping Beth tighter before pulling her to look at her, mirroring what she'd done to Carl moments ago.

While Carol was studying her speaking about the safe zone, Beth was lost in the memory of early yesterday morning. She was on the ground, Owen's figure looming over her like the Reaper in her last moments; he'd sliced her leg Beth knew he was hoping for her artery so she'd let him believe it as she laid there, the ripping noise of the denim became hazy because of the blood loss but his voice was as clear as day.

 _"I'll say goodbye to your friends for you. I tell him what a good girl you were.."_

"He's outside.." Carol spoke again, reading Beth's face even before she spoke, it threw her off wondering how she could read the almost imperceptible change in her features.

He was outside, after all this time, after everything he was just within her reach. But how was she going to talk to him? There was so much she wanted to say, even if she didn't know what this was, they needed to talk.

"Bethy.." Beth blinked and twisted her head from the doorway to see Maggie beaming at her from the sofa. Glen held her hand tight giving Beth the same giant smile. She'd imagined this, being back with them so much that this moment didn't seem real.

"Maggie.." She sighed, breathing the sight of them in.

"We want to tell you something.." Maggie paused, her beaming smile dropped at the edges quickly as she followed Beth's line of sight to the door

"Go talk to Daryl first but come back quick, okay?" Beth smiled warmly at her sister before slowly stepping towards the door opening it carefully as if to not spook the man sitting on the other side.

He didn't move or do much of anything at the clicking sound of the shutting door, nor did he speak as she sat beside him on the porch, her hands clasped together dancing nervously in her lap.

Daryl roots around in his pocket, his dexterous fingers find a cigarette and light it up quickly holding it between his lips before blowing the smoke out into the street. He hasn't lost that bad habit, Beth thinks silently as she breathes in the familiar smell of stale smoke. It's not an uncomfortable silence, just heavy, on her part anyway. The wordless calm is loaded with emotions; relief, happiness, anxiety and sorrow, they threaten to pour out of her split lips and tarnish the white wood of the porch steps. But she holds back, not knowing really what to say and she didn't trust herself to speak coherently right now anyway, so the silence carried on; the birds tweeting happily was the only sound.

In the few seconds before the silence was broken she found herself breathing him in, much like Maggie and Glen a moment before; the image she'd conjured in her head of him..them wasn't much different to the reality par the brooding tiredness creasing Daryl's forehead as he smoked. But everything else remained much the same, but she knew it wasn't.

"Hey.." Daryl grunted, making Beth jump slightly as he broke the stillness. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes hidden by hair just stared forward at the river in the middle of the town, looking over the people milling around Alexandria, not at her, nowhere close.

"Hi..." Beth breathed out, it was the first time she'd heard his voice since that day.. _You're fine, you're strong._ His words were laced with pain back then, from what she could remember.. it was quite a blur. She remembered the smash of the glass, the screech of the metal along the ground and the pained sound of walkers yearning for their flesh. Not much else after that..

It was getting darker as they sat together, their shadows stretching out ahead of them, the sky had cleared of smoke and it was smeared a rusty orange colour as the sun dipped over the trees. None of them had said anything and Beth started to wonder when Maggie would come out to take her inside.

"I..uh..are you okay.."

"Mmmn.." Daryl grunted over his cigarette he was looking at her now, it made her heart beat, a stark reminder that she was alive, this was real.

"You okay?" He wasn't like Beth thought he'd be after their reunion earlier in the day, she'd not thought, just acted on every instinct; her arms had held him tight, the same as his did, she knew in that moment that he'd missed her just as much. But right now it was like that never happened, he was different more like the Daryl she knew after the prison fall; stewing, brooding and stand offish. But his question didn't match his current demeanour, he really wanted to know if she was okay.

"...No.." Her walls were crumbling, everything that had happened since the accident had been hurtling at the castle she'd built around herself like spears from an incoming enemy. She'd been here less than a day, less than a day of safety and everything was crumbling. She'd tried so hard to hide it from Maggie, from Glen, from Carol but sitting here with him had changed something, the last spear had cracked the final stone in her fortress and sent it tumbling to the ground at her feet.

She must have made a sound because Beth spotted him in her murky peripheral vision, he was shuffling awkwardly but shuffling closer. His arm had crossed her shoulders to hug her clumsily. She'd be lying if she didn't feel relief, somewhere deep. She thought he'd tuck tail and run after finding her..

"I didn't think I'd see you again.." Beth sniffed, running shaking hands up her thighs to rest on her knees gripping them tight. Daryl turned to face her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Sorry? What for? Why?

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's okay.." She breathed, a small smile crept up on her face as she took in his form.

There was so many things that'd happened before this, so many things that needed to be said but she didn't have the words so she settled for resting her head on his shoulder.

It made Beth chuckle for the first time since the prison;

"What's so funny.." The gruff tone of his voice vibrated through Beth from her position against his shoulder and she felt herself take a deep breath in.

"It's silly.." She sighed, giggling against him as he nudged her pushing her to carry on;

"This is the shoulder I popped back in" She looked up at him, he was lighting up a cigarette again but he was smiling around it.

"Mmhmm.."

"I'm really okay Daryl." Despite the tears, being taken, burned, injured and nearly killed in a car accident, despite everything Beth believed it. She was okay. The fight was over. All she had to do now was live...right?

 _You have to accept that you can't change the past experiences, they make you who you are. Whether that's strong, weak, mean or something else entirely._

Beth had gone walking this morning on an impulse, after fit-full night's sleep on an unfamiliar bed with Maggie and Glen next door getting up early seemed the only option.

Right now she stood in what looked like a church, peering confusedly over the child's drawings and strange pictures on the walls. It wasn't a church in the traditional sense, Maggie had told her that the inhabitants of Alexandria had turned a spare house into some resemblance of a Church. It smelt vaguely like incense and more solidly the smell of musty prayer books. The room was brightly lit with the glow of the morning, its white painted walls ran the whole west end of the church. Small foldable tan chairs littered the floor to form pews and another larger chair stood at the front of the room accompanied by a table, piled with slick black bibles. They were smooth as Beth ran her hand over them, not remembering the last time she'd entered a Church..it was before, that's all she knew.

"G-good Morning.." Beth jumped at the unfamiliar voice, turning round on her heel her knife raised on instinct. A man stood in the back doorway, on first glance he looked like he might cry. He was dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt and black pants. She scanned him over again, looking for any signs of a threat - when she came up empty handed her knife went away, albeit reluctantly. Strangers weren't something she felt comfortable dealing with, not right away.. After a moment Beth realised she hadn't spoken and the man in front of her was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Hi..Sorry. I was just looking.." Beth muttered, not really knowing what to say. She didn't even know his name and couldn't exactly tell him that she was trying to escape her sister and brother in law's sex noises!

"I'm-"

"Beth, yes. It's good to meet you.." He knew her? How..what? Beth wanted desperately to get her knife out, hold its weight in her palm but the guy was jittery enough and she didn't want to give him a heart attack so she just took her time, breathed in and out slowly to calm herself.

"You are?"

"Father Gabriel. Nice to meet y-you.." Gabriel smiled, extending a shaky hand to her. His grip was sweaty but strong.

"Can I help?"

"Um, no..I'm not sure. I wasn't really here for anything.." Beth mumbled, Gabriel's nervousness seemed to be rubbing off on her. Something about the man was strange and sent a weird feeling up her spine.

"Come by any time.." He sighed, stepping backwards to fiddle with the pages of a bible. She took it as her queue to leave and crept out, feeling eyes on her back.

The sun was still low on the horizon and the street was bathed in a pale golden light, it calmed her. The peaceful silence made the tension she felt upon waking fade away.

Beth stood just beyond the Church front, her hand still clasped on the small knife sitting comfortably on her belt. The corner of her lip twitched when she felt it. Daryl had given it back to her on the porch yesterday - they'd carried on talking for a while, about nothing and everything. She remembered talking about Michelle, it was still raw, it hadn't been that long and her glazed green eyes still flashed behind her eyelids at night. Daryl hadn't talked much, not really..but he didn't need to. It made her smile, feeling the giant wave of relief that washed over her when she saw him, Maggie, everyone.

That evening they'd all sat at Rick's place, bonding over pasta bake, cooked by Carol of course. Daryl had sat on the window ledge away from everyone, his eyes flicked intently from outside, to her, to Carol, to Rick, then back outside. She'd noticed he'd seemed different, tense like a coiled spring about to ping around the room. He'd only relaxed when Carol had planted herself next to him, placing her hand on his arm and whispered something Beth couldn't hear from her place, squashed between Maggie and Glen.

It was still so strange, being able to touch them, the fact that they weren't a figment of her imagination sent to torture her. Being in a house again, a safe haven, somewhere where danger couldn't get its clutches on her. She knew Maggie had watched her the whole time, a beaming happy smile on her face. That evening Maggie had announced that she was pregnant, Beth was going to be an aunt - It was overwhelming and dangerous but she couldn't think of anything better for her Maggie.

"Good Morning!"

Beth reached for her knife again but the small woman in front of her held up one hand in surrender, she didn't seem scared, only calm and smiled intently. Just like Gabriel, Beth scanned over the small woman in front of her; she couldn't be more than 5 foot 2. The woman was dressed in a pale blue shirt and black pants, very professional.

"Deanna Monroe, you're Beth?"

"Everyone seems to know me? I don't know anyone.." Beth chuckled a bit, surprising herself.

"I hadn't got a chance to speak to you, after yesterday.." The woman didn't sound solemn, just distant for a moment before resuming the intent stare. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel somewhat intimidated by Deanna and on thinking she felt guilty..the photos she'd found were the tools that the Wolves had used to track and massacre her people.

"Maggie spoke to me. I'm excited to have you here!" Beth furrowed her brow slightly, wondering what an earth Maggie would have said to this person without telling her.

"I'm sorry..for what happened to you." She'd paused to scan Beth before continuing. "You're safe here, I'm sure you know that. I came to invite you to a get together tonight, a welcome of sorts, for you, and the others of course. There hasn't been much downtime lately, I hope you can make it."

Her tone made Beth relax and she could instantly tell this woman was very perceptive. It was hardly noticeable but the older woman's facial expressions changed with her own, almost like she was trying to find a way into her brain. It was obvious that Deanna could see people clearly - every little thing about them; their strengths, weaknesses and secrets they won't even tell themselves. It made Beth wonder what she saw when she looked at her.

"I'll be there, it'll be nice.." Beth's mouth seemed to act for her and all of a sudden she was going to a 'get together'

"Lovely! Oh, and Beth?" Deanna caught her attention as she'd started to walk toward the house.

"The Doctor, Pete's house is just there.." She pointed at Beth's leg then behind her to a large white house similar to the rest of them, but this one had a large rocking chair on the porch outside, it made Beth wonder what sort of Doctor he was.

"Thank you.." Beth smiled, waving a little at the sharp eyed woman before turning toward the house.

Her leg wasn't as bad as first thought, ten stitches and a few on her face; Pete had sent her on her way with a few painkillers for good measure. He was pleasant, if not a little strange and Beth could swear she smelt whisky on his breath when he'd stitched up her face.

Quietly Beth moved toward her new home, quite looking forward to another home cooked meal. Carol had been dropping them off numerous times in the last days, she'd noticed that the older woman had a wide smile plastered on her face when she'd walked around this safe haven - the bounce in her step increasing whenever she saw a member of the original inhabitants of the sheltered town. It was strange.

Beth turned back to the mirror in her bathroom taking a deep breath. She shuddered violently, wincing at the second hand pain that ran through the burn. Beth didn't want to consider what might happen if someone saw it. She fought the nervous swirls that braided in her stomach, trying to think about something else, something that had no recollection on how that scar was birthed onto her pure, fresh milky skin. But she couldn't, couldn't undo the images that were embedded thickly in her mind. She wasn't pure and fresh any more, she'd killed a woman and her unborn baby, watched unbidden as Daryl had killed her captor - he'd pounded his cheek bones to mush and all Beth remembered feeling was gratitude. Maybe she'd deserved it...deserved the scar to remind her of the thing she'd become.

What would Daddy think?

She shook her head until her hair was a mess, trying to push away that thought in particular. It was silly, stupid even. He would be proud she'd survived and justice was served, even though there was a time that Beth knew he'd not wanted to kill, but that didn't matter now.

"Beth, we're going to Deanna's. Are you comin'?" Maggie had asked through the door.

"Yeah, let's go.." Beth said, almost hitting Maggie as she swung the door open.

"You look beautiful.." Maggie and Beth spoke in creepy unison, breaking into laughter. It took a while for them to calm down, Beth never thought she'd have that again.

"Love you Bethy.." Maggie said, pushing a piece of her sisters hair back from its place curling around her shoulder. It was unusual for Beth to be wearing a dress with a neckline this high, it was hot outside.. she must be uncomfortable. But it was more unusual that she'd jumped. It almost went undetected but Maggie knew her sister, there was something up..it sent an uncomfortable feeling through her, settling heavy in her stomach and obviously showed on her face. Glen stared from his place at her side, giving her hand a small squeeze that barely registered. Maggie hadn't moved nor said anything, which was admittedly unusual but there was something wrong.

"Maggie?"

"Ar-Are you okay?" Maggie blurted out, contemplating what to say or how to broach the unknown subject. What could she say? _'I know something's wrong with you, spit it out Beth'_ No..that approach never worked.

Beth spluttered trying to fend off Maggie's advances, she was dangerously close to finding what Beth desperately wanted to hide. That scar reminded her of every bad thing that'd happened when they were separated - everything that she wanted to forget.

"Yeah. Quit y'worryin', we should go.." By the time they'd made the short trip over to Deanna's house Beth nerve was starting to waver, the thought of being in a room filled with strangers was horribly unsettling. After all she'd not had the greatest luck with people so far.. _No Beth.._ she thought, these people seemed okay and it wasn't like they were in any danger here..no one was going to _die._

Maggie and Glen had stopped just outside the white door of Deanna's home, pausing to look behind them at Beth who'd halted her soft steps. Maggie took in the sight of her; the navy blue high neck dress blew a little in the wind, just brushing above her knee and her long blonde hair sat in natural waves down to mid breast. She had the slightest hint of mascara on and she almost looked as old as Maggie.. _and how old was that?_ Maggie took stock for a minute, they'd had so much happen since this started was it actually possible that she'd forgotten how old they both were? Well then.

"Beth?"

"I-I'm tired Maggie. I'm gon' head home.." No way, she'd just got Beth back and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She couldn't wriggle her way out of this so easily. Maggie smiled, opening her mouth to respond with something witty but Glen's voice came out, making her turn on her heel.

"No way, we're in this together. If I have to go, so do you!" Glen chuckled, Maggie smiled wrapping her arm tight around his waist, the familiar heavy flutter of butterflies took off in her belly. Beth seemed to respond to Glen and moved forward, wrapping her arm around the one that Glen was offering with no hesitation. There was even a small hint of a smile on her delicate features.

The house was the grandest on the block, they were a few seconds into the 'get together' and Deanna had gushed, about her husband Reg who stood tall and happy next to her. She'd told them that he'd built it up to three stories, aided by his two sons Spencer and Aiden. The pair were smiling and she was grinning brightly back but couldn't help thinking that they've only built themselves a beautiful prison. Either way though, it was none of her concern and she was just happy to have somewhere safe to reside.

Within moments Glen and Maggie had left her to get drinks and skulk away to a secluded corner, but she wasn't alone for long. Beth had felt the cold prickle of fear run up her back and jumped around, grabbing for her knife but coming up empty. The reality of being unarmed and helpless frightened her more than anything and she staggered back, giving her enough room to look up at the person who'd snuck up on her.

"Rick.." Beth sighed, sagging her head in naked relief.

Her body taking a violent turn had made the people in the room stop their conversations and look around. They were staring, concerned. They'd never seen her before and she nearly launched herself into Rick's body with the sole intent to defend herself, she was breathing a little harder and was flushed..what a first impression.

"How you holding up?" Rick asked, scanning the young woman's alarmed face. Everyone around them had stared for a long minute before Rick had taken her to the side. He couldn't blame her for being at least a little bit intimidated by all this, Sasha had looked like she was about to burst as soon as she'd walked in the door and Daryl hadn't even turned up! Rick's thoughts lingered on Daryl for a few minutes; he was like a caged animal in Alexandria, on edge constantly. Everyone in Alexandria, watched everything he did, they were petrified of him. He thought it was quite funny, watching them take a step back from him when they were in the same room. Sure, Daryl didn't give a shit what they thought, but Rick could see something different in him over the last few days; he'd gone from being overly volatile and stand-offish, even to him, to being less so.. and Rick didn't even have to think twice to come up with the reason for that.

She had come running through the smoke, barrelling into a leather clad front, gripping for dear life. It'd been the first time he'd seen Daryl Dixon cry. Rick was sure that he was the only one that even saw this almost imperceptible change in Daryl's behaviour. Well, maybe Carol but they'd not spoken about it.

"_ Rick?" Rick blinked, focusing on Beth who'd been talking for a while. He'd zoned out a little, only catching a few words like _"Wolves, Safe, Scared and Sorry.."_

"You're safe here Beth." He mumbled, hoping that it was the right answer. It was, she'd smiled brightly, nodding at him but he'd tracked her eyes; she was looking at the door.

"You want me to tell Maggie and Glen you went home?" Beth smiled, grateful to Rick that she'd not actually have to tell Glen and Maggie that she'd bailed on them.

"If you wouldn't mind.."

"You're good, go before they see you!" Rick had laughed, turning to block the view of her leaving and with a brief touch on his shoulder, she slipped away and out the door into the street.

Under the moonlight Alexandria laid still. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and Beth drifted under the trees that lined the side-walk. She moved between them and stuck her hand out to touch the bark of the trees; Noah's torn and tattered body flashed in her mind then;

 _Hack 'em up, chop 'em up, cut 'em to bits._

 _Or else they will get you while laughing in fits._

 _If the Screelings don't get you the Keeper will try._

 _To reach out and touch you, your skin he will fry._

Their voices pounded into her brain, sending her reeling, breathing deep and loud against the tree outside a smaller house on the street. She wasn't so far away from Maggie's..she could run..but had no knife. She was totally screwed. No weapons and no escape. The walls were too high to climb without aid and she was alone.

"There's a girl.." A strange voice, penetrated the screaming voices of her consciousness.

"She's not okay. Love, get him out here. I think she's part of their group!" The same strange voice got closer. She pushed off against the tree, standing with wobbly legs trying to at least look threatening...in a dress it was deathly difficult but she had no choice.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Of course she's not..Eric I said _go get him!"_ Who was this him? What did he want with her?

The scar on her chest tingled painfully, making her gasp, attracting the attention of the now one man trying to talk her down.

"I'm Aaron. What's your name?" Aaron asked, reaching a hand out to the skittish girl who seemed to be melting to the ground in front of him.

"Beth." One shaky syllable released a breath out of the man who stood still on the porch steps behind him. Daryl stomped forward, stopping just short of the poor girl. He saw something switch on in the girl like a light and she looked up, giving Aaron a better view of her. Aaron's gaze lingered on the couple; The girl who had practically melted into the ground with fear not moments ago was gazing up at the skittish leather clad man in front of her.

They were smiling...

* * *

Hey there. I had an unbelievable amount of trouble with this chapter, I really hated writing it and honestly I don't think it's gone anywhere. If anyone is willing, I'd quite like someone to bounce my ideas off or have someone to talk to about this story, as I only had a plan up to this far...I have some more ideas in mind if anyone is willing to hear them and let me know what you think?

Hopefully you enjoyed this, please review and let me know what you think etc.

x


	11. Unsteady

Everything was black and silent, the moon barely a scar in the sky. Beth pulled her fingers into the sleeves of the jacket, searching for warmth there. She shivered, the evening breeze tugged at her hair and she tucked her chin into her collar. A man stood before her, concern littered his birdlike features. The man sounded closer - soft and wary. Suddenly, running seemed a very reasonable option.

"She's not okay." _At least someone noticed._ A pulse of conflicting thought yanked at the dark corners of her mind. There were two men now. The newest presence was taller and had a warm voice, his eyes were light, a stark contrast to the birdlike man. They were muttering about another and Beth felt herself panic, more men in one place, surrounding her - _the wolves._ Beth panicked as illusions flashed before her eyes, coming closer. She could feel the pain of her scar, as if it sensed the danger. The lone man was extending a hand, no doubt to shove a knife deep within.

It wouldn't happen, she couldn't let it.

Beth jumped, not knowing if her feet would take a step forward without giving in. She had no weapons, what the hell was going to happen..

"I'm Aaron. What's your name?" The man asked, reaching out the hand which she quickly shied away from. Her cold panic had lessened at the sound of his voice, it was calming and held no anger or fear. It might be okay? It was okay. She told herself, coming to her senses again.

 _Alexandria._

She blinked, the sounds of the party a few doors away were muted but there. The sets of footsteps, one fast and heavy, the other brisk but almost silent. The slam of a door. Aaron's breathing, calm and slow. The sound of her own fast breaths. She was okay...

 _"Beth."_

Her gaze flew upwards, she let out a tiny gasp and the corner of her mouth tugged. Beth didn't say anything - didn't know what to say. She was peculiarly conscious of her state in this moment - leaning against a tree, breathing hard in the middle of the street.

Daryl worried his bottom lip with his teeth, a tiny sliver of off white showing before slipping away again. A small ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want to come in?" Beth just blinked, moving her blue eyed gaze to the man behind Daryl for a few seconds.

"It's warm.."

Beth's hair blew across her face, light brown eye lashes fluttered against it as she glanced between the strangers.

"...Okay."

Beth sat on the edge of the sofa, nursing a tea, it was boiling hot and welcomed by her cold hands. The house was smaller than Maggie and Glen's but much more homely, Aaron obviously kept up appearances around here. It reminded her of the funeral home..clean and cosy, even a piano sat in the corner and Beth couldn't stop staring at it even when Aaron sat softly on the sofa opposite her.

"How're you feeling?" Aaron asked. His eyes were filled with kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine, when he smiled you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. He almost belonged..but not quite. Beth released a short sharp breath, cogs whirring in her head silently churning over what to say.

"Better." She paused, her tone dropping to a softer octave "Thank you.." It wasn't a lie, she did feel better. Just not, normal..

Aaron smiled softly. There was something in that smile, a warmth, a softness of spirit she just couldn't pass up and she felt the urge to talk, purge everything in her mind. He listened like he was absorbing her words, not simply getting her turn over and done with so he could return to come other topic. He didn't seem the type to pull one over on her either, so she blindly carried on.

After she'd finished, Aaron had paled but nothing much changed; his hands were gripped tight by sides of his knees, the heel of his left foot bounced rhythmically.

"I'm so sorry.." He coughed "Daryl has been so cagey, he didn't tell us any of this. I understand..uh why you'd be so spooked. I didn't mean to scare you earlier.."

Beth looked at him with an expression she knew he didn't understand, it was one that Daryl and her had shared many times. A conversation that happened without words. She wasn't the slightest bit surprised that Daryl hadn't told them anything; the way Rick spoke to her at the party told her everything she needed to know, Daryl had been different - obviously, he wasn't much of a home bird.

"I'm sorry I scared you, too." She continued "It must have been crazy, seein' a girl flailing around outside your house.."

"You're just fine, it was Eric really. He noticed..Anyway, you're safe here Beth. We've got walls and supplies. Your family-"

Aaron abruptly halted what was next at the sound of the porch door swinging open. Daryl had been gone a while but now he stood, stubbing his cigarette out with a boot clad foot. The two men exchanged a quick look before Daryl came to perch himself on the arm of the sofa beside Beth, who itched to look up, but thought better of it.

"Don't stop on my account.." Daryl grunted, not missing the look Aaron gave him before taking a breath.

"What I was saying was, your family...is here. We're safe now, there's good people.."

Beth smiled a real genuine smile then, happy to have a sympathetic ear. It's not that her family weren't supportive, hell Maggie wouldn't stop trying to talk about it, but Beth held back. She knew in her gut that Maggie would fall apart, hearing everything she had to do - hearing about Paula, Donnie, _Michelle.._ The wolves, the _scar._ It'd break her, and that she wasn't prepared to do..especially now she was pregnant. It just wasn't an option, but Aaron was a fresh pair of eyes with no reason to judge.

"I know..thanks. I appreciate you listenin'.." Beth smiled, she realized she had started to cry. Suddenly she felt like she hadn't slept in a month, a year. The weight of exhaustion was held up only by the thinnest slither of her will.

A sound crushed the silence that'd fallen in the room and instantly, the two men in the room jumped up; Daryl held his crossbow up at the door, eyeing it down. Aaron though, had come to stand next to her guarding quietly.

"Beth! BETH!"

Maggie stood in the door way, ignoring Daryl's crossbow entirely. Her strides were quick and purposeful. Beth was quickly enveloped into her arms, which pulled tight before releasing. Maggie's expression flashed with concern then looked around, peering up and around the house curiously.

"Rick blabbed...damn it." Beth frowned, mouth pinched down but it soon gave way to a smirk, surprising her sister who was looking between Aaron, Daryl and her in quick succession.

"Sorry, um...I-"

"I spotted her walking the wrong way home!" Aaron laughed, "Invited her in for a cuppa!"

God bless that man. Beth almost laughed at his tone, sickly sweet and probably wasn't fooling eagle eyed Maggie but she seemed to buy it and stepped back to smile at both of them. Much to Beth's relief.

"Thank you for lookin' out for her, I appreciate it."

Daryl snorted from his place at the side of the sofa, not being able to hold back.

"She can take care of herself.." it was barely a mumble but both Aaron, and Eric who'd come bouncing in as much as he was able with a booted foot, had heard it.

"It's fine Maggie, I'm good and Daryl's right." Maggie looked between the men again, obviously not hearing Daryl as they did.

"I can take care of myself.."

Daryl watched Beth as she'd said it, carefully and slow like she was testing it out for the first time.

Like she believed it.

He watched her back as she left, exchanging hugs with Aaron and Eric before turning to him. Daryl felt himself shuffle awkwardly, giving her a small smile feeling as if someone sucked all the air out the room. Her fingers grazed his arm as he turned halfway round to leave, feeling oddly empty at her absence.

"You didn't tell me she was that pretty!" Eric beamed, slapping a hand on the shoulder of his husband momentarily but his eyes zoned to Daryl, who couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I nearly got flustered!" He laughed, side eyeing Aaron who'd overtly rolled his eyes.

"Love, I don't think it was you who got flustered.." Aaron snorted, shooting a pointed look at Daryl, it was hardly short of hilarious seeing a man like Daryl become so intentionally silent over a girl.

Two years ago, if anyone had the audacity to insinuate that Daryl was acting in any _way_ about a girl, they'd likely get a swift right hook for presuming he was such a pussy. But now, Daryl was struggling to come up with anything to say.

So, as usual he snorted shaking his head at the two men and slinked outside for a smoke, or four.

* * *

The sky was painted with dusty pale hues of purple, pink and orange. The promise of a warm Georgia day. But Beth only felt cold, the chilly morning breeze had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on her arms - the light fabric of her sleeveless shirt did nothing to keep her warm.

Beth knew Maggie would freak if she found her gone but sleep hadn't came easy that night. It was always the night, that had Beth restless. Anxiety would worm its way under her skin like snakes, biting down and sinking in deep. Every muscle in her body had screamed to sprint down the street, to spend the energy that kept piling in. Of course, a partially injured leg would halt any urges her body had for that.

She'd tried to sleep, after Maggie had lectured her about leaving the party and the gossip induced giggling, Beth thought sleep would come easily! But when she'd closed her eyes, all she could see were faces, dead, bleeding and screaming faces..

Beth knew what it was, the heavy weight of guilt and _overwhelming_ pain manifesting itself. She'd taken two lives and the twisted scar on her body wasn't her only comeuppance.

She needed out.

So, here she was standing in the morning air, the fog hanging around her like the back end of a dream. It smelt fresh and clean, with the faintest hint of cigarette smoke lingering in the air. She felt strange, seeing people walking with such carefree grace; a woman meandered slowly across the field - A black Labrador pulled on its leash in her left hand, the other held onto a piece of toast bringing it up to her mouth to chew absentmindedly. It was odd to see, but Beth felt herself feeling warm again..

The sun hadn't risen much more when she saw more people; A boy a few years older than Carl plodded down his porch steps, covering a big yawn with the back of his hand. Behind him trailed a girl about Carl's age; long ashy brown hair hung around her face, coming to an end mid breast. She assumed quickly that it must have been Enid, she'd heard Carl talk about how he'd thrashed the group of kids at poker a few days earlier, Beth didn't think she'd imagined the hint of pink in Carl's cheeks! It made her smile at the ground as she walked past the pair, they didn't acknowledge her with anything other than quick sweeping stare.

From then on it was silent, so much so that Beth had to cough just to break it. Even the river she walked by was silent and calm, she wasn't alone in her observations it seemed. At a distance she spotted Father Gabriel, standing in a circle by the solar panels. There were maybe four other people - none of them she recognised.

"Morning Beth.." Gabriel smiled, giving Beth a quick wave before becoming engrossed in his sermon again. Gabriel's wandering attentions though, seemed to send a few eyes Beth's way. She smiled warily, still finding it hard to trust the strangers. Some smiled, some didn't but it didn't deter Beth and she carried on her walk to nowhere in particular.

The pungent smell of cigarette smoke infiltrated her nose again and she looked around, a muffled noise she couldn't quite place had taken her attention from the whisper of smoke a few yards away.

The sun which had burnt out the fog, glared off the windows of the house she had come to stand by making it hard to see what was obviously going on inside. The sounds of yelling got louder, muffled still by the windows and walls but Beth knew that sound - it'd been ripped from her own lips many times before now. A low moaning; pain and sorrow weaved its way into the cries of a woman tucked away in the house. The sun went behind a cloud and for a few seconds the situation became startlingly clear; A woman crouched low huddling into a corner, the looming figure of her husband cast a shadow over her that terrified even Beth. She felt the sharp cold memory of similar figures leering over her; Donnie, Owen they were both the same dark shadows as the man in the house.

Beth blinked, bringing herself back; the cries had stopped and something was banging and scraping against the hard wood flooring. _Oh no.._ The woman, was entangled with her husband - legs wrapped round his waist as her own body clattered against the table.

Beth didn't have the need or want look twice before she rushed away in the opposite direction. She felt disgusting, but seeing what had happened between them startlingly wasn't why - She didn't stop it. She knew that she had the ability to go in and threaten him for being a jackass but it was the fear..the sharp stab of horror that bolted her feet to the sidewalk. The fear of herself.

The snakes were back, squirming and vicious under pale skin. Suddenly Beth felt lost, the buildings around looked like plastic and nothing was real.

"Um-"

Beth whipped round, all too aware of her vulnerability in the moment. She'd come face to face with the girl from this morning, Enid. She looked petrified, and no wonder..Beth mused to herself, wondering what she must look like, freaking out once again in front of a stranger.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, thank you.." It came out as a stutter at first but she got a hold of herself quickly, giving the girl in front of her a small smile.

"I'm Beth, by the way." She added, trying not to scare the girl off, at least.

"Enid. I saw you earlier, outside Pete's.." The words froze up in her throat, realization coming down on her like a falling brick. Alexandria's doctor, the person who so gently tended to her wounds not a week ago, beat his wife with same hands.

"Oh.."

"He drinks, and-"

Enid's brows pinched down into a wary frown as a Carl appeared behind Beth, who had visibly jumped, reaching down to the knife in her belt - _that would be confiscated soon enough._ Enid thought, taking a step back away from Carl who'd seemingly appeared from nowhere; he had the habit of doing that and she wasn't fond of him as it was. Without finishing her warning sentence, she'd given Beth the lamest excuse and walked away..

"...What was that?"

"She doesn't like me.." Carl mumbled, tearing his eyes off the brunette.

Beth couldn't see why, but didn't get to ask anymore as Carl followed the girls lead and fled in the opposite direction, leaving her alone.

Looking up from the pavement, Beth saw that more people had started to wander around the streets, flowing in drib drabs out of the church and the pantry. She'd have to get back quickly, Maggie was probably up by now and turning the house upside down looking for her.

Beth hurried, as best as she was able to get toward the house, ignoring the amazing smells flooding out of Carol's house. That woman could make a grown man weep with those dishes..

She could see from here that the curtains in Maggie and Glen's bedroom were closed, she felt better for not having to run back.

It was getting hotter, the air was heavy and humid. Just walking she could feel the moisture clinging to her light top, the grey cut off jeans stuck to her thighs. As she walked past the river the urge to jump in was overwhelming, but she pacified that urge immediately.

When she passed the solar panels, more people had gathered to join Gabriel who didn't stop to wave this time. Something just over the crowd caught her eye; the smoke wasn't completely opaque, but its long grey wisps seemed to curl with others. The stretching entities showed themselves in short dramatic eclipses, whoever was on watch this morning smoked. It didn't take long for Beth to rattle off the people who was partial to a cigarette.

She hurried, drawing on some inner strength to overcome the pain that'd taken hold of her calf, god she couldn't take being in that Doctor's house with Pete after knowing what he'd done..she didn't trust herself not to say anything.

Beth knew he was up there, smoking like a chimney. Something must be wrong.

"Daryl.."

Nothing..

"Hey _Daryl!"_ She shouted this time, feeling a little embarrassed. It peppered her stomach with weird bubbles, she'd felt them before and this time was no different, there was no reason for it..

Moments later Daryl appeared, leaning over the guard tower still puffing on his morning cigarette.

 _What the hell?_

Panic rose in Daryl when he saw her, only last night she was falling apart in the street and now she'd walked around Alexandria of her own free will! Something wasn't right.

Quickly he clambered down the wobbly wooden ladder and stood to face her and to his surprise she didn't look worried or scared, thank god. A weird sense of relief came over him. Before the moonshine, hell even before the country club if she'd come running with that look on her face he'd have rolled his eyes and wondered what trouble her teenager ass had gotten herself into. But now, standing in front of him, wide eyed with a small smile on her face something felt different...something again that he couldn't quite explain.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, suddenly aware of her being quite close. He nearly scoffed at the ridiculousness of the situation, getting flustered over a teenager! Good god, Merle would be rolling in his grave right now.. Damn, idiot.

"You okay." He mumbled, surprised she could hear it at all.

"Are you?" Beth was looking at him like he'd never been speechless before, he'd practically ignored her most of the day in their time alone.

"Tired, been up there all night.." It was true; after Aaron's confusing comment he'd quickly excused himself to the guard tower, relieving Carol from her watch an hour early, much to her surprise. As he expected they'd talked about what happened for a while so naturally he didn't get any sleep.

"You want me for something?" He asked

"Not really, fancy some company up there?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her but she just met it with a smile, glancing around briefly probably looking for Maggie. That woman would stalk her if she could, not that he could blame her; it was a miracle that she'd come back alive.

"If you want.."

Beth didn't feel awkward sitting there opposite the man she'd grown to see as a friend..at least that what she saw him as... It made her smile when she thought about it, they'd shared a similar situation back at the shack, knees pulled up sitting opposite each other like this. But this time, she was different, they were both different. So many things had happened..

"Daryl.. " Beth found herself sighing, resting her head against her knees.

He grunted at her, another thing that was startlingly familiar, but this time it didn't fill make her mad..it just made her smile. Not to mention the inexplicable amount of butterflies that reeked havoc in her stomach about now.

"Do you still think there're good people.." Beth stomach dropped, obviously she'd said something stupid because Daryl was staring at her with an unreadable expression! His brows pinched down, mouth tightening overtly.. _why was she looking at his mouth?_

 _"So you do think there are still good people?"_

 _"What changed your mind?"_

 _"Oh.."_

Oh. _Oh._

It felt like a lifetime ago, that small echo of conversation from another life which swarmed loudly in her ears, covering the sound of his gravelly voice. She'd been such an idiot..acting like a stupid school girl, why did she kiss him? Why did he let her?! Beth knew Daryl had never been one for a large amount of physical contact with anyone, apart from Carol but that begged a bigger question.

Why didn't he push her away?

"I promised Maggie, I'd keep you safe. I was supposed to keep you safe!"

Beth was shocked out of silence at his tone. It was one she'd never heard before; it was hard, gravelly and full of guilt.

"Stop." It hurt, hurt too much too hear him talk so candidly. It almost felt like a razor to her skin knowing he felt responsible. If they hadn't been concentrating so hard on each other in that moment, it might have been different..perhaps not, but there was no way of knowing now. You can't change the past.

"It's not your fault. It's not your _fault._ I'm back and it's all the matters."

He didn't believe it. It was his fault. He was guilty.

Whatever happened that night, whatever he'd been skilfully ignoring had wormed it's way back shoving any rational behaviour of the window. He knew that his warm palm against her frozen cheek turned everything inside out. He'd lost her. Lost that small flicker of hope that there was something worth trying for in this hell. Something good. Even now, though, he wore the guilt around his neck like a noose knowing that one more step in either direction could end everything.

 _"It's not your fault."_ She kept repeating it, over and over in his head. Daryl felt himself exhale as her small hand gripped his, running the smooth tip of her finger against the rough skin of his knuckles. Trying to soothe the guilt that he knew she'd cottoned onto.

"Do you still think there are good people?" She asked again like his answer was going to change anything. You can't change the past.

Did he believe that there were still good people out there? Yes. In fact, good people surrounded Daryl every day.. but this world had turned the tables, people had been out there too long and the bad grew evil.

"Daryl?" Beth looked at him with pleading eyes, pleading for him to see that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that Michelle died or that Donnie had been so vile.

In less than five minutes, the bright morning had twisted violently. It was suffocating, with the dark clouds pressing in as if to crush them, and then pushing the point further with a sudden flash of lightning, thunder rumbling moodily a split second later. Daryl scoffed, shaking his head at the sky, no longer able to look at the girl in front of him. How could he meet her eyes, he'd just poured his guilty heart out to her completely unintentionally...feeling vulnerable wasn't something he was comfortable with..especially now. _Whatever that meant?_

He saw Beth shuffle briefly, sliding over the wooden floor to sit beside him and he couldn't help but tense up slightly.

"I'm not going to leave you." She breathed, struggling to control the wobble in her voice. "I'm okay."

She didn't lie, despite everything she'd felt, despite everything that had happened over the past months; right in this moment, she was okay.

Daryl didn't respond to at first. He dipped a hand into his pocket, quickly lighting up another cigarette. A deep breath and the tension released, _so much for quitting._ He huffed the rest of the smoke out his nose, finally finding the ability to look in Beth's direction again. But he felt her tense before he'd got to it, she was peering out the side of the guard tower at something.

"Beth?" He watched her groan, running a palm over her face as she shuffled to her feet. Obviously he'd been distracted because he'd barely blinked before Maggie appeared, dressed in odd socks with a button down that'd no doubt been thrown on in panic..

"Beth!" Maggie had all but shrieked in Beth's ear, muffling her huff of protest as the older Greene enveloped her in a hug. Pulling her back to assess her Daryl's keen eyes zoned in on what was going on - now, backed up against the side railing he could observe better. Maggie was eyeing her over, peering over exposed skin. Looking for what, Daryl didn't know but it didn't leave him with a good feeling..not at all.

"Maggie.." Beth chuckled, stepping backwards toward Daryl again. Almost immediately he saw her match Beth's stride. Daryl almost rolled his eyes..

"Maggie. I'm okay. I love you and I'm happy that you're lookin' out for me but I'm _okay."_

In an instant Daryl felt Beth's demeanour shift, he'd been expecting it really, knowing that she'd snap soon enough. Maggie didn't seem too deterred and smiled, urging her to come for some of Carol's breakfast, but not before she caught him in the corner..obviously forgetting his presence.

"Who's on watch next?" She asked, causal and light.

"Abe.." He mumbled, gaze forced to the floor

"Alright, you comin' for breakfast. "

Daryl could feel it, the burning of Beth's gaze over Maggie's shoulder. She practically begged him, it made his stomach tighten in a way he'd never experienced much before.. well, that's something he vowed to ignore. God, _no._

"A'right."

This time he heard Beth exhale a fluttering breath of relief, and he was almost blinded by that bright smile of hers..the smile he'd almost forgotten. How could he forget it?

* * *

The rich aroma of breakfast wafted around the house as Daryl stepped in. Carol was beaming as she practically threw herself at them. As they exchanged a look, he saw the smile for what it was; fake, false and strained. She was putting on the housewife act good and proper, she didn't trust them and he had a good mind not too either, especially after the way they look when he's in the room. But he didn't care, they weren't family.

Ignoring the wary stares of Pete and Nicholas, he moved through the breakfast induced squabble to sit opposite Aaron and Eric, who were locked in a conversation about the topping of their oatmeal. Strange. It was just strange, everyone acting as if Walker's weren't surrounding their walls! Thinking better of mentioning it, he just looked into his own bowl.

"Hello! We heard you took an unannounced trip out of your house this morning!" For a moment Daryl was completely confused, glancing up from the bowl to see Eric beaming at someone over his head. The muddled feeling in his stomach gave him his first clue, but he wished so badly that it didn't.

"Yeah, yeah." Beth chided, giving Eric a playful shove in the shoulder before placing her slender self next to him.

It wasn't uncomfortable, like he definitely expected it to be with Aaron giving him the side eye now and again and Alexandrian's finest sitting around him. He found himself content, at least as content as he could be; the food was good and nobody had died to get it.

"What's surly sally grinning about?"

Beth laughed, turning to Aaron with wide eyes, some small part of herself was waiting for Daryl to stab him with a fork but he just grumbled something and continued to eat his breakfast, in spectacular Daryl fashion.

"So Beth, Deanna spoken to you yet?"

Beth frowned confusedly over a mouthful, having no idea what her new friend was on about. She found herself wondering what the town's leader wanted someone like her for? She'd heard from Maggie that Deanna had been 'interviewing' the new arrivals, it must be that? Beth mused for a little while longer, smiling and talking with Aaron before regretfully finishing off her bowl of oatmeal. After being denied proper food for so long her stomach welcomed more and more.

"You'd think a girl like you would have a smaller appetite!"

Beth knew Eric's observation of her was good natured at heart, but it rubbed her the wrong way nonetheless. Stupidly she thought no one saw it, but Daryl's deep grumble proved her entirely wrong.

She felt the birdlike man next to her freeze and lock eyes with Daryl who was glaring a dark stare Eric's way. She'd been on the receiving end of that look most days when they were alone, she hadn't forgotten that stare.

Beth blinked, trying to shake off the heat that'd crept up to her face. She cursed her body, and her mind for betraying her like this. It was getting harder to overlook the things she'd been feeling up until now; What she'd felt back on the road was still so undefined, the fluttering under her skin when Daryl looked at her had been put down to anger. The way his hands gripped her waist as she fell - which was probably warranted by concern for her safety but it made her feel..something akin to happiness anyway.

No..Beth shook her head, vaguely aware of Aaron looking at her in her peripheral.

She couldn't stop her mind running way with silly ideas, but the more she thought the more it made sense. In the country club, they'd practically been stuck together in that tiny closet, Daryl's face had looked like he was in pain. She couldn't speak back then, it felt like ice water had been poured all over her, she remembered being hardly able to hear because her heart was beating so loud!

But it was the night at the shack that made her realize at first; she'd not even thought about her reasoning for holding his hand that night, maybe being drunk had something to do with it? He'd not pulled away though.. there must have been a reason?

The second time, it was Michelle. The heavy weight that accompanied that name didn't abate but she'd been staring at her all the time while she'd popped Daryl's shoulder back in..

Beth breathed, tapping her fingers against the table in quick succession as she felt the wash of almost forgotten feelings pass through her. Her hand had been shaking, so much so that Michelle had even offered her a drink! But the clincher really came when Daryl had taken his shirt off.. Beth almost laughed at the breakfast table but bit her lip to stifle the poorly concealed giggle that bubbled up at the thought of it. Goodness knows how red she looked then!

The third, the strange unexplained moments before she'd leaned in. Michelle muddling her brain up with her talk about sleeping arrangements and the looks she gave her when she didn't think Beth was looking! She sighed again..her eyes flicking back to the table to see Aaron giving her that exact look.

But it's the kiss, the way he looked at her, the way his warm hand stroked her hair to slide a small piece behind her ear. His eyes were dark but comforting all rolled into one.. It was so different to the Daryl she'd known this whole time.

Beth sighed out the tension..it was almost like a wave of relief, it became clear now why she'd kissed him, why her body acted before it'd given her brain the memo.

"Beth..You alright?"

 _What?_

Beth jumped and looked around the table quickly, vaguely aware that all of the people around it were staring. Aaron was hiding a grin but Eric just looked deathly pale, which probably had something to do with the death stare Daryl just threw his way!

Beth wanted to shrivel up with embarrassment, Aaron was staring so hard that Beth had the fleeting thought that he might actually have heard what she was thinking.

"Beth.."

"Y-"

Beth felt the annoying blush spread through her again at the sound that had stopped her words so suddenly.

Daryl licked his lips then his fingers, smeared in the remnants of oats and berries. He paid no mind to the people around him that stared, quickly averting their eyes when he looked their way. But Daryl was painfully aware of another pair of eyes on him; Beth looked like she'd run a mile, flushed red and breathing a little heavier than normal.

Beth's fingers curled into the table, unable to stop the mortification she felt. She'd choked on her own saliva and stared slack jawed at Daryl with his fingers in his mouth!

Well, if only Maggie could see her now. The fact that her sister was nowhere to be seen after their run in this morning was surprising, but Beth was thankful. If Maggie was here she'd be doubled over in laughter at her right now. But Beth found none of this remotely funny. Aaron was more than staring now, she could feel his silent chuckles on the other side of her and they didn't go unnoticed; Daryl was staring, brow furrowed in understandable confusion.

Daryl's eyes darted from Aaron to Beth, who was redder than before and intentionally not looking his way. What the hell happened in a few second that he'd missed?

"I'm gonna go, get some more.." Beth spoke, voice shaking. Half of her wanted to ignore Daryl's blue eyes boring into the side of her head. The utterly more human part of herself wanted to reach out and touch his face, ask him if he wanted more food and hope that he'd do that thing again.

It was stupid and weird. It was obviously her hormones pushing her towards the person that'd kept her safe and that's why she felt this way. _Yeah..that's right._

"Thanks.." Daryl responded to her question finally, handing her the small bowl which she took with a strangely shaking hand and he couldn't help but worry. She seemed fine earlier but knowing how she'd crumbled in front of them last night anything could be wrong.

Beth nearly died on the spot when she'd noticed the slightest hint of raspberry on the side of his face and knowing how perceptive Daryl was, there was no _way_ he'd missed her blush. She knew the men at the table had definitely seen.

Once _again_ without thinking her shaking finger brushed over it, making him grumble and this time, she wasn't alone in her furious blushing! Without looking back to see what had been said she'd grabbed his bowl and whisked her way through the people and towards Carol!

* * *

It was pitch black when he heard it, the scream tore through Daryl like a shard of glass. Everything was spinning and the remnants of his blissful yet inapt dream were abruptly torn away.

The scream came again, desperate, terrified...human. The blood drained from his face as Daryl placed the scream to its owner and before he was aware of making a conscious decision his feet were pounding furiously on ground towards Maggie's..

 **Hi there!**

 **I really hope that this turned out okay, I mulled over this for a while. I didn't want to make their blossoming attraction with each other seemed forced.. But I can't help but think it reads that way? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and are happy that the beginning of Bethyl is starting to become a little more obvious. Please let me know what you think, reviews etc are my fuel.**

 **Thanks for reading! x**


	12. Rest Now, Child

_Two pairs of eyes looked on as she tumbled to the floor of a dark room. The first set were a milky green. Beth could tell they had been a bright colour, before - now they'd just rolled back and forward and blood gushed between the blue lips of their owner, who was just out of her view - hidden by a ghostly light._

 _An innocent cry struck, and the other person who'd been lingering in the shadows stalked out, sending milky green eyes back into the shadows with a terrifying scream that sounded like it belonged far away..in other life._

 _A sudden wind picked up around her, erupting a wave of goosebumps over her white skin. The sound of footsteps sent a shiver streaming up her spine, it was so familiar. It screamed danger._

 _"You killed her."_

 _"She would have had a life.. If it wasn't for you!"_

 _The woman screamed, piercing and loud._

 _Paula._

 _She recoiled back as Paula crept closer, pulling a baby off of her left breast. Beth fought the urge to vomit as the exposed flesh of Paula's breast bled profusely. The squirming infant shrieked with the absence of its mother._

 _As the red head squatted down, coming face to face, Beth couldn't feel her heart beating anymore..the sound was replaced with giant footsteps from the shadows._

 _"You killed my daughter." Beth couldn't forget that voice. Couldn't forget that low rumbling._ _Donnie._

 _He was dragging something. Whatever he was dragging was quiet and bleeding and_ _Dead._

 _"It's only fair. Right?" He laughed, throwing the body into her view - the back of his head was smashed, soupy and hollow._

 _Daryl._

 _All she could do was scream. Louder and louder until her throat ran dry. She cradled his body, clutching for dear life._

 _She wished for death._

* * *

Maggie was used to waking up warm, Glen's body radiating a furnace like heat from beside her; but tonight was strikingly different. She was jolted awake by a scream that tore through the air like it had been ripped straight from hell, it made her blood run cold. She rose unsteadily to her feet, on impulse she reached for her gun, but came up empty. Panic filled her chest as the scream ricocheted off the walls again. The only thing that kept her running was the familiar surge of adrenaline that ran through her veins. Fight or flight; as her fingers curled around the door handle, the decision was made.

She could feel her legs wobble from underneath her as she took in the sight; the blood curdling scream hurtled out of the lungs of her younger sister. She was writhing in sweat soaked sheets, nails bitten down to the quick, glowing red raw.

The common waves of morning sickness turned into swirling tides of vomit spilling into the trash can nearby. The reality of what she had seen was almost like a physical punch - A cruel red twisted letter was brandished into pale skin, not high enough to be seen by a regular shirt but the tank Beth wore left no room for error. The miracle of having Beth back had overwhelmed her, so much so that she'd forgotten what they all saw that night. A branding iron, Beth's cardigan; it all made sense. The high neck dress Maggie had seen her wear had been a skillful cover-up.

Maggie choked out a strangled sob. How could she have missed this? Cursing herself, she slammed a single hand down onto the mattress below her. Beth wasn't the same; she was fragile and cracked - Maggie knew something had happened out there and when she'd approached Daryl he'd been cagey but Beth had said nothing.

"Oh sweetheart.." Maggie sobbed, feeling horribly helpless. The tortured writhing had stopped, making way for a horrible silence that made Maggie sink slowly to her knees, her hands desperately reaching for the fragile girl in the bed.

She didn't know how long had passed, but the sound of the front door hurtling open made her jump up, though it didn't wake her sister. The relentless sleepless nights had taken its toll on Beth who laid face down and limp in her bed, oblivious to Daryl who'd stormed in crossbow raised, followed closely by Glen who had his own gun trained high and unwavering.

"Maggie.." Glen gasped, taking scene around him. Maggie stood in front of the door way with shaking hands, the room smelt faintly of vomit and behind his trembling wife Glen could ever so slightly make out a slender figure in the bed.

"You okay?" Glen didn't hesitate, his arm instantly wrapped around Maggie's shoulders to pull her close, gently rubbing her arm. Glen could feel her sobs - mixed with her trembles they wracked his body her tortured cries left cold strings of unease in their wake.

"Beth.." Maggie tried, tried to tell him what was wrong, what she'd seen but there was something in her way; Beth wouldn't want this and Maggie knew she had to find out more.

"Bad dream.." Maggie instantly looked up, looking to Daryl who she'd almost forgotten. He'd migrated to the head of Beth's bed, peering down at her, his features twisted into something Maggie couldn't place.

"What happened out there." She didn't shout, but her words seemed to knock the man's attention back to her; the look of concern had gone, replaced by a blank stare. It made her angry, the hot swell rumbled in Maggie's chest; it was her sister, Daryl had no right to keep anything from her..but somehow she knew that he wouldn't tell her anything.

"What happened, happened. It's over, she's tough."

Daryl grunted, turning to look back at Beth who laid breathing deeply into her pillow. She looked..peaceful but Daryl knew better. Beth hadn't let go of what she did, what she had to do. Daryl felt Maggie's gaze burning into his head, she wasn't a fool - she knew he was holding back but he wasn't going to break Beth's trust. She didn't need to re-live it, dreaming about it every night was enough.

"She's safe now.." Daryl's throat felt tight at Beth's movements, she mumbled something nuzzling her head further into the pillow.

She was safe now.

* * *

Beth awoke to soft sheets, the morning light trickled in through the blinds. To anyone else the room looked calm, the girl the bed looked rested, but the dark circles under her eyes, the dull thumping ache in her head shattered that illusion as quickly as it began.

She didn't get to think on the unpleasantness for long; something moved out the corner of her bleary eyes and in an instant they open. In the first pale hues of sunlight Beth could vaguely make out a dark figure slumped in the chair that once housed a collection of clothes, which were now nowhere to be seen.

As she moved to sit upright, she was restricted and it send a jolt of panic straight to her heart. But it immediately shattered when she saw Maggie, sitting slumped on her knees, dark brown hair splaying onto the edge of her bed.

Beth almost couldn't take it. The breath caught in her chest twisted violently into a sob full of guilt and pain, then pure naked realisation. She peered down to herself briefly, running slender fingers over the mark on her chest - Maggie had seen it. There was no mistaking it; Her sister's face, even in sleep held that look of anguish she'd seen only once before.

"Oh Maggie.." Beth breathed, tracing her finger tips over the clammy forehead of her sister.

 _"Mmnn."_

Beth tried to stay calm as her eyes met the slumped form in the chair, her heart smashed furiously against its bony cage as she took in his sleeping face. _Daryl._

He's alive.

Beth felt an overwhelming urge to run over, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and make sure he was there, alive and breathing; but she didn't. Instead she rose slowly, padding barefoot to the pile of clothes that had been deposited just shy of the bathroom door. She hesitated, watching Daryl carefully, begging silently that he wouldn't wake as she pulled a top on as hurriedly as she could. She tugged her foot too quickly into the slim leg of her jeans - too fast to realise her bare foot had slipped through the rip in the knee, and before her brain could catch up she fell with a thud, her exposed legs tangled in the light wash denim.

"Beth?" _Shit._

Beth blushed furiously, wondering if the ground could swallow her whole any time soon. Daryl wasn't moving, just staring - not at her legs, or the black panties that were a stark contract to white wood flooring, her eyes that were no doubt bulging out of her head.

"Sorry, I woke you.." Beth barely mumbled, her voice shaking the slightest bit. After yesterday it was a miracle that she could look him in the eye at all, let alone be in a situation like this! Daryl looked a little awkward then, his expression twisting as he dragged his gaze over her, taking in the reasoning for her ungracious position.

"Tryin' to escape?" Daryl almost found himself smiling, skilfully avoiding looking Beth's way as she stood, shuffling her jeans on covering the detailed black panties that Daryl tried damned hard not to look at.

Beth huffed brushing through her blonde waves, unsure as to why she couldn't tare her eyes away from Daryl who stood awkwardly, tapping his fingers against the wooden chair in quick succession. The air was stuffy, and Beth knew it had nothing to do with the temperature; it was awkward, the elephant in the room stomped around them.

"No, I - Yeah. What happened last night?" Beth knew, really, but being unable to resist asking she waited with bated breath watching Daryl with a sudden thundering heart; it threatened to burst out of her as he looked up, the blue iris of his eye seemed to flash brighter as he caught her own gaze.

Daryl decided abruptly that he wouldn't lie, he never did, there was no use for such a thing and Beth deserved better. They were... friends or whatever, right?

"I heard you screaming, so did Maggie. When I got here you were a'right.." Surprising himself, Daryl was able to look at her for longer than a few seconds, once again ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks as she rocked on her feet, her row of off white teeth scraping her lower lip tantalizingly.

"Oh, I..." She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Bad dreams happen, but looking at Daryl and knowing he was the victim made her feel worse somehow.

"It was you-" Beth stammered, trying to pull up any kind of resolve from deep down, she needed to say this, get it out somehow.

"You died.."

Daryl's gut twisted sharply and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop the hiss of pain. She sounded so tortured, it was almost too much to bare - watching her eyes well up of their own accord. Only a couple of tears were allowed to dribble down her cheeks, any more were wiped furiously away with the back of Beth's hand.

Daryl made a face and he half expected her to move away when he stepped closer, unaware of why.

In his head, the hug was a perfunctory gesture, short and hesitant with all the soothing qualities of a traffic warden; but it wasn't, of course it wasn't. They were passed that as much as he was resigned to believe it. The rough around the edges interactions between them had been obliterated, giving birth to something new, something he couldn't quite explain and he didn't want it to end.

Beth paused, unable to vocalise anything more than a few pitiful sniffs. Daryl's blank stare turned suddenly into a pained frown. Beth almost felt her heart stop as he walked forward slowly, pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around her back. His embrace was warm. His strong arms that she'd guiltily mooned over squeezed protectively around her; the unease melted away and she didn't stop herself from wrapping her own arms low on Daryl's back, not wanting the moment to end.

"You're _alive.._ "

Daryl didn't pull back, the arms that held him were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he expected. He felt the breath of relief leave with her words, it felt almost like a confession of some sort.

Beth let her body sag, her muscles become loose. In his embrace she felt the remnants of the dream, the world beyond the walls lose its keen sting and her optimism raise its head from the dirt.

Daryl pulled away first, but didn't loosen his touch on her. She looked up at him with the faintest hint of smile and he just did it, brushed away a stray piece of hair that must have been annoying her, dangling against her cheek. He felt his stomach knot uncomfortably, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Beth let go a shaky sigh, part of her wanted to blurt everything out; apologise for her frankly silly behaviour at breakfast yesterday, apologise for disturbing his sleep, apologise for making him feel like losing her to the wolves was his fault. But all she could do was look right into his eyes, letting herself feel everything that had been building, everything that she'd tried hard to ignore or put down to gratitude.

"Beth-"

"Shh.." Beth soothed, shaking her head not quite believing, after everything, that they had got to this point. They were both alive, safe and holding each other in the most unexpected way.

Daryl hardly had a moment to react, Beth's arms had reached up and tangled around his neck, her eyes were wide and searching as if for permission - she didn't need it, not now.

Beth traced her thumb across his cheekbone and down his face, Daryl's gaze flickering now between her eyes and lips and Beth could barely contain it. The burning look in Daryl's eyes, the way his hand slid from the side of her face to her neckline gave her all the encouragement she needed.

Finally his lips were on hers warm and surprisingly strong against her own and Beth couldn't help herself. The fact that she would chastise herself for it later barely registered when her tongue swept across his bottom lip. It made Daryl groan deep from the back of his throat and tighten his arms around her until there was no space left between them. Beth could feel the beating of his heart against her chest and more - all it did was bring her closer, moving a daring hand to the front of his chest to grip the rough material that irritated her raw nail beds. Her fingers then stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, it was soft but oily under her fingertips and almost as quickly as the kiss began Beth felt him tighten and sigh into her mouth and she knew it was going to end.

Daryl leaned back at the sound of a muffled groan, his hands still resting gently against the side of Beth's face and lower back. He didn't know what to say, he hoped the kiss would have been enough. He wasn't one for expressing his feelings, Beth knew that and Daryl in this moment was one hundred percent sure that if Merle was watching over him he'd been cackling right about now

" _Darylina_ _smoochin' with little Greene! You're gettin' soft Brother."_

He had half the mind to tell Merle to shut up, but Beth had tensed, her hands slipping from his body. It made him nervous.

"Beth.." He knew Maggie had been stirring, he'd heard her breathing change but Beth's strong body pressing up against his own had outweighed any concerns he's had about Maggie seeing, but now it was a real possibility.

Beth stepped away, disappointed with the lack of Daryl's body but her sister needed her; she was groaning from the pain of being crumpled up all night and Beth felt a sudden wash of guilt.

"I'm alright, you sit on the bed.." Beth soothed, bringing Maggie down to sit gently on the crumpled duvet

Beth chewed her lip watching her sister breathe heavily, soft wisps of dark brown hair swept past her ears, brushing the skin of her neck as she looked up to Beth, her gaze intent and searching. The green in her eyes bled into the bloodshot red almost as if _she_ was the one with the nightmares.

"Why didn't you tell me.." Maggie all but whimpered, watching Beth raise her eyebrows a centimetre or two, lined with something between worry and fear. Maggie wanted to scream, gripping the covers tight to stop the wild trembling.

"Maggie, I..." Beth stammered, turning to Daryl for half a second glancing at his now blank expression and tight shoulders.

"I'm your sister...I should have known." Maggie was crying now, ashamed of herself. Who was she to call herself a good sister!

"Maggie, we can talk about this later..." Beth pleaded, she knew deep down that it was stupid to keep this up, this ruse that she was fine.. Maggie had seen the scar, heard the screams that were usually kept at bay; the gig was up.

Maggie looked up now; guilt ridden, angry but mostly, she was tired.

Heat flared in her chest as she looked up through raw watery eyes, the stare she gave her sister had obviously had an impact, how could it not? It was the one look that she'd used many a time during their childhood. It was held for the days where she would find Beth rooting through her clothes or smearing her Mother's brightest lipstick over her mirror after they'd bickered. It stopped Beth in her tracks. If Maggie wasn't paying so close of attention, she might have missed the way her younger sister had stepped into the dark silent figure of Daryl Dixon, her pale hand fiddling with the tainted leather of his cuff.

"What happened out there.." Maggie asked again, straightening herself to stand in front of the pair, noting the way Daryl had stepped forward, shielding her sister slightly.

That, she thought, would wait for another conversation - Maggie needed to know, now.

There was something about Daryl's expression, it darkened slightly but he didn't move nor speak. It made Maggie curious, if not more determined to find out what had her sister so mixed up.

"Maggie, please." The stammer in Beth's voice didn't deter her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and Daryl's voice floated in her head.

 _She's safe now._

Maybe he was right? Maybe it didn't matter now, but maybe..it did.

"It doesn't matter." Beth managed, fighting the catch in her throat as the headache inducing memories filtered through.

"You were screaming. Daryl heard you from across the str _ee_ t, tell me how that doesn't matter?"

Beth couldn't breathe, her lungs tightened and burned, the little air turning poisonous in them and all she could do, was lean back against Daryl and try not to cry as she let her mind wander back and begun to talk.

* * *

She blinked once. _No_

Twice. _Still wrong._

Three times. _Okay._

She stood up, feeling physically and mentally exhausted. She wasn't having a headache, though; it felt like everything was just...slower. She peered around the room to see her sister, occupying the chair Daryl had been sleeping in. Her eyes were trailing the walls, moving to the left, taking in the dark form of the man who'd been leaning still against the wall the whole time, as if looking for reassurance. Maggie had almost forgotten him, she would have if not for the moment her sister had talked about the branding. Beth had cried, but she'd sobbed harder when the once voiceless Daryl had growled, loud, low and angry. He didn't know either...maybe he did, but like her didn't want to believe it...but once it had become reality Maggie had realised that Daryl was denying it just as much as she had been.

Now though, Maggie could see Beth slowly clutch at her throat, rubbing her thumb and pointer finger along the skin, as if hoping to coax away a lump.

Beth cleared her throat and started to count to five all over again, her head seemingly infatuated with the number. It had began once she'd started to recount the past, a tactic to distract herself from crying. It hadn't worked.

She couldn't look at Daryl, she didn't have to, he was practically vibrating with rage. Who was she to blame him? She'd held back from telling both of them for the simple fact that she didn't want to cause anymore pain, but it had backfired spectacularly and all of a sudden the urge to count came again.

 _1,2,3..._

"I'm sorry.." Beth felt fresh tears burn her blotchy skin. Maggie was so frozen and she still hadn't spoken.

Maggie didn't have words, what syllables could begin to describe the pain she felt for her sister, what they went through. She almost screamed - the vision of herself lunging at Daryl hit her hard, followed by a wave of guilt; it wasn't his fault, they were injured he couldn't have stopped the sick twisted bastards from taking her even if he wanted to. Maggie knew that.

"I love you.." She all but spluttered, taking a wobbly step forward to throw herself around Beth's small, cool body.

Maggie had been reluctant to leave Beth but the horrible twist in her stomach had sent her sprinting to the bathroom, pregnancy was certainly not glamorous. When she returned, Beth was re dressed and clean but her eyes seemed redder than before and Daryl was nowhere to be seen.

Beth though, hadn't wanted to talk and changed the subject too quickly for Maggie's liking - maybe the subject of her closeness with Daryl Dixon could wait.

The room was like a perfect magazine cover. The couch was cream but inlaid with a fine green silk - It was something her parents would have saved months for, back then. A clean crisp vase stood on the table, the petals of a multitude of flowers littered the white doily that laden the mahogany.

Beth continued to absorb the details of the room while Deanna fiddled with the camera, muttering her concerns as if the placement mattered. But Beth was nothing but polite, and smiled. She needed to focus on something else, and force away that strange gnawing feeling in her stomach that she always got, but whenever she thought about Daryl it seemed to multiply. She didn't like the way they left things; him grabbing her biceps, her staring back at his darkened eyes that she'd found herself falling into just before.

He was hurt, it didn't sit right.

"Alright then. Hello." Deanna started, watching the slight but strong woman sit up and finally pay attention. She'd been obviously nervous and distracted upon entering, not that she could blame the girl. Deanna had heard the story, Aaron had confided in her earlier today - what he told her had prompted this meeting entirely.

"I know you're sceptical, you have a right to be," She started, leaning forward capturing Beth's attention.

"But the job I had in mind for you.. doesn't seem to suit. So.."

Beth figured that Rick had talked to Deanna, asking her for some help with Judith; She knew in her limited time here that the select few had been going further and further out to try for more food and supplies for the winter and would need someone to babysit. But what the matriarchal woman asked of her, she never expected.

Later that night, Beth pulled up her duvet and rolled toward the darker side of the room. The blinds shut out most of the summer evening sun, but still on the opposite wall there were rectangles of light projecting through the gaps. She watched them turn from the natural white to the artificial yellow of their neighbours lights. She decided to sleep, at least a little while before her watch shift; her bag was packed and ready but sleep didn't come.

Maybe it was Maggie's broken voice still resonating in her head, but maybe it was the feeling of Daryl's lips against hers that still lingered, leaving her warm. She'd seen him at Carol's for dinner that evening and her scar had tingled unpleasantly; the only two people who knew about it were here - but not here. Daryl had been standing poised in the corner, staring darkly out the window into the street and Maggie kept close to Glen for the most part. Beth had never felt more alone.

She stood now for a long moment, staring at her figure in the floor length mirror. Blue jeans that were now strangely clean clung tight to her legs, the knife and empty holster synched her in at the hips. For the first time, she felt powerful..but, something was missing.

Beth sighed, pulling her hair up and out of way, secured it tightly into a ponytail and wandered down into the front room of her home.

Maggie was pressed tightly to Glen, her tangled mess of hair covered most of her face from Beth's view. She was talking quietly and with every word Beth could see the impact it had on Glen, who could barely keep the pitying look off his face as he caught eyes with Beth when she stepped silently into their view. The fact that Maggie had visibly tensed made Beth stand stock still, her face betraying her emotions entirely.

"Beth I.." Maggie began, clocking Beth's expression, her delicate features had twisted into a half frown.

"I'll back in the morning, Deanna gave me the night shift.." Beth almost laughed, but thought better of it and shot Maggie a closed mouth smile, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently before leaving the pair with all but the click of the door.

Beth couldn't begin to describe the relief she felt when her gun was finally back in its place on her hip, it felt right. Plus, she had met another one of Alexandria's residents upon checking it out; Olivia - she was shy and sweet and Beth could see her as someone closely resembling a librarian, back before the turn. It made her smile.

She continued to walk, passing the small infirmary, but what caught her eye wasn't the stout blonde woman with glasses and a nervous smile; it was Aaron and Eric's house opposite. The brick steps lead up to a light blue door, the forest green shutters were open letting the light of their front room window cast shadows of the porch railings right out onto the sidewalk. Beth knew Daryl wasn't in there though, Rick had told her he was on guard duty. When Deanna had asked her if she'd take the morning shift she quickly protested despite Deanna's wary looks she had agreed. This was a good opportunity to talk to him privately, they were in a strange place right now and there was so many things about today that left her restless.

It didn't take long for her to get where she needed to go, her feet seemed to carry her faster - the new brown combat boots Maggie had given her were probably the reason, but Beth knew her fast pace was mostly down to adrenaline, her body pushing her forward.

A warm comfortable feeling replaced the sharp anxiety as she began to climb the rickety wooden ladder of the guard tower. It had been modified some since she first arrived; the long platform had been replaced with a more sturdy wooden base: a chair, a mattress and some supplies lay tucked into the corner, away from view but just close enough to the sides to be able to see out.

Surrounding it was tall block of metal with a gap running through the middle, just enough to place a sniper and an array of guns encase of an attack. The metal grates were enough to keep out the sharp evening wind that came from being at that altitude but most of all Beth noted - it was more private, just what she thought was needed for this conversation.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned, peering into the now darkened tower. Someone was here but silent and it was starting to grate on her. First his ignoring of her during dinner, now his deafening silence, she couldn't do this again.

"Daryl, just stop. Please, talk to me.." Her voice faltered and she could feel the burn of tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. She squinted into the darkness, breathing heavily under the weight of her emotions.

"Um.." There was pause, and a cough and Beth staggered in her step, quickly realising that the figure walking towards her was _not_ Daryl. In that moment Beth's heart took off like a bird in her chest, it's wings beating violently against her fragile ribs.

The man in front of her was strikingly different to Daryl; his hair was the colour of wet beach sand instead of a rich brown, his lightly tanned face was littered with a five o'clock shadow and his eyes.. they were muddy and dark.

A strange stirring spread about the palms of his hands, and he quickly shoved him into his pockets, away from visible sight.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

* * *

 **Firstly, I'm very sorry for the long ass wait between chapters! Secondly, I have had the worst case of writers block in history but when it did I just wrote. This chapter is the ice breaker of sorts I guess, with Maggie knowing about the scar etc, and Daryl wishing he didn't know it was sort of a filler to get all of that out the way. I'm very happy with the Bethyl in this chapter! More will follow soon, I hope! Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Until next time,**


End file.
